Thank You For The Venom
by Emmery
Summary: After Raven is raped and becomes pregnant, she turns to one titan for help. But will she end up falling for him? Cursing, violence and hostility all around. RobRae,Suggested BBRae, Tragic RobStar and get ready SladeStar! Complete.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Whoo. I'm back, with a brand new story! Now, bare with me on this one. This is my first story with this coupling, and it's a bit strange for me. Though, I've come to accept and actually like this paring. I'm usually a huge BB/Rae and Rob/Star fan, but I figure it's time for a bit of a change. Agreed? If you don't, then don't flame me because of it-because that's dumb. XD 

Okay, Quick summary of the story is that Raven is impregnated and needs someone to take over being the father since the real father is...well, you'll find out soon. But, this first chapter is written in third person and the rest will actually be in Robin's POV. Which is weird for me because I usually don't do first person. I'm trying some new stuff here-bare with me! Alright, let's get this started..

XxXxXxX

Raven's hand shook as she waited over the bathroom sink. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. She closed her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. Her heart was racing uncontrollably and it was the first time she felt she couldn't control her emotions. The timer she had set up on the sink let out a shrill sound and Raven nearly dropped what she held in her hands. Her eyes instantly snapped shut but she forced them open and looked at what she had. Her eyes widened and her hands slapped to her mouth to cover a scream.

"No..." She said in a whisper as the white stick, a pregnancy test, fell into the sink with an echoing 'clank'. A digital read out said 'positive'.

Her knees gave in and she fell to the floor, tears rolling out of her eyes. Her shoulders shook and she felt herself break in two. The black eyeliner she wore was streaming down her face. Her heart was full of pain and anger at the same time.

"Damn you...You sick bastard..." She cursed, pounding a fist on the floor.

Outside the bathroom door-

"Raven! What the hell?" Beast Boy pounded on the door. "You've been in there twenty minutes now!"

The door flew open, the air greeting Beast Boy full on. Raven stormed out, the tears still floating down her cheeks. Beast Boy watched her and extended a hand to ask what was wrong, but she was gone before he could even choke out a word. He furrowed his eyebrows and went into the bathroom.

Raven shut the door behind her and locked it tightly. She slid down to the ground again, unable to make it to her bed. This was so unlike her, going into a crying fit. But she felt there was nothing else to do except cry. She pulled out the stick again and read it again, same as last. Her eyes closed and she launched the test across the room in disgust.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the dark, absent air.

'Just meditate...' Her mind said. She nodded and closed her eyes, instantly she felt herself calm down a bit and her back relax slightly. Her usual magic words left her mouth easily and everything around her seemed to disappear.

Late that night-

Robin sat boredly on the couch, flipping through the channels and sighing. There was nothing on at one in the morning, as he was learning. Just Dr.Phil, Action News and Paid Programing. There was HBO...wait, never mind that.

'Remind me never to turn to that channel past midnight ever again...' Robin thought to himself.

He sighed, annoyed and turned off the TV. The room became pitch black and he sighed. The boy wonder turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. How he wanted his eyes to just shut and for him to finally go asleep, but they would do nothing of the sort. Suddenly, he heard a few noises. Some shuffling, and a cabinet being opened.

"Who's there?" He called aloud, sitting up.

No one responded. Robin turned his head towards the kitchen and found his answer. It was Raven, making herself a cup of tea. He furrowed his masked eyebrows and watched her. She was fully dressed and trying to move quickly, or atleast that's what he gathered. Peering closer, he saw that behind the counter, a black backpack was trying to be concealed. He could tell it was Raven's, judging by the demonic character glaring back at him in the dark.

"Going somewhere?" Robin asked.

Still no response. He jumped quietly over the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Raven acted as if he wasn't even there. Getting annoyed, he placed a hand over Rae's as it went to pick up the grey mug that was on the counter. She pulled away and glared at him.

"Don't touch me..." Her words rolled out like dark thunder.

Robin blinked then regained his posture. "Sorry...but...Why are you up so early?"

She sighed, obviously annoyed by his prescence and sipped her tea. "Free country."

"Raven." He peered his masked eyes at her.

'I really don't get her sometimes...' He thought, inspecting her as she continued to sip the tea.

"Robin." She responded, sitting on the counter.

"Where are you going?" He asked again, studying her.

She looked away for a second, and felt the hot tears build up behind her thick lashes again. He still stood still, waiting for her response. She looked over at him, her tears wanting to fall from her eyes like a waterfall. Perhaps she could trust him. He was responsable and probably the most caring of the team. He wouldn't make crude jokes or give her a disgusted he look. He would understand, or aleast she could hope.

"Robin...I..." She started, the tears releasing from her eyes as she blinked.

He listened intently and watched as her hands gripped the mug, almost for dear life. This was something big, something tearing her up inside, he could see it. Her shoulders shook for a bit and then she looked back over at him and took in a deep breath.

"I...I'm pregnant..." She choked out and put her head in her hands.

Robin gasped and his masked eyes widened. "What? By..By who?" He assumed it might be Beast Boy's...but then why would she be crying?

Her sobs grew harder and her cup began to crackle on the counter. Slowly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she didn't flinch away.

"It was...S-Slade!" She sobbed out and the coffee mug burst into pieces, littering the floor.

The boy wonder's masked eyes widened. He stood completely still and felt his heart skip a few beats. Slade. That man was truely sick. This type of thing shouldn't surprise him, if it was coming from that man. Robin's eyes shut momentarily, having flashbacks of the abuse Slade put him through a long while ago. He could understand Raven's pain. It was the same pain and sickness he had always felt and still did.

"My god...Raven...I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Whew! Short, but a nice little intro. I think I like where this is going, not too sure. So, give me your reviews. Won't start getting into the RobRaeness until a few chapters down the road. Read and Review please! -Emmy-Sama


	2. The Photograph Is Proof

A/N: Yes! I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter. So, I bring you a new chapter with a deeper explination of the situation Raven is in. As well as flashback time with Robin. But, hell, did anyone see the new eppie online, Stranded? Best Episode Ever. Anyways, onto the story.

Robin looked down at Raven, unsure of what to do. He knelt down beside her as she had slowly fallen to the ground after sputtering out her answer

"Raven...When did this happen?" Perhaps this wan't the best time to be asking questions, but he felt it would be one of the few times she might open up.

The telepath looked up at Robin. His masked eyes were filled with concern and almost fear. Again, her mind ran a quick scan of him. He was loyal, compassionate and a good listener. She could tell him practically anything, and this was something that couldn't be bottled up forever.

"Couch..." She said, pointing.

Robin helped her up and they walked over, taking a seat. The boy wonder inspected Raven, peering his eyes behind the mask and waitng for her to begin. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and she finally regained a slight posture. Her eyes wouldn't leave her feet as she began to speak.

"You remember that day...when we fought Dr.Light and then you and I were all alone when I froze time..." Her voice was delicate, saying every word carefully.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" That had been a day that would always boggle Robin's mind. He listened on.

Raven's hands played nervously with the end of her cape as she continued, "Slade...He took me and showed me...My fate. I was overwhelmed with it and all I could do was just look on in disgust. I don't think I can change what I'm going to do...but that's a diffrent story." Her eyes darted up to Robin to see if he was still listening, of course, he was.

"Then...We stood up on a rooftop. I expected him to just drop me to the ground and let me think about what he had just shown me...but, no. My clothing became less and less. I screamed but no one could hear me...I couldn't even fight back, my powers were gone for some reason."

She shut her eyes tight and took in a trembling breath. "T-Then...He told me to close my eyes and I think he took off his mask...That's when..." She couldn't continue, her eyes swelled up with tears again and she felt her shoulders collapse foward.

Robin caught the telepath before she could just fall over in misery and looked down at her. Her eyes were still fused shut, tears streaming out of them at a top rate. She leaned her head against Robin's chest slowly and sniffled.

"When he finally let me go...that's when you caught me..." She said, finally opening her eyes to look up at him.

He paused for a second, bringing back the memory and blinked a few times. It all made sense now. She had looked so helpless and almost lifeless when he had caught her. She burried her face into his chest and her breathing began to steady a bit. He slowly put an arm around her, still unsure if she would attack him for a wrong move.

"I trust you not to tell anyone..." She said with a slight sniffle.

Robin nodded. "Yeah...I promise...I know Slade more than anyone else here...sometimes, I think I know him better than he does himself...It doesn't surprise me that he did something like this...I mean, after what he did to me." He shuddered slightly at the end comment, memories flooded back all too fast.

Raven looked up at Robin curiously now, she pulled back slightly to get a better view of him. Robin had always been so obsessed with Slade and no one ever knew why. But now, Raven had figured out, perhaps Robin was always after Slade for revenge. For something Slade stole from him...maybe the same thing that Slade had stolen from her.

"What did he do to you?" Raven asked in a slight whisper, peering her soaked eyes at him.

He shook his head, feeling the sickness rising in his stomach even bringing back any memory of Slade. "It's not important...What is important is getting you to stay here.."

The dark titan rolled her eyes. Always the team and work before himself. She sighed and took a look back at her discared backpack. She still had a reason to leave, so what was stopping her from getting up and running...

"You don't have to leave...We can get you some help and..." He began to offer.

"No! I don't want anyone else to know about this..." A dark wind, most likely from Raven's scattered emotions, flew through the room.

Robin gave it a thought. "No one has to know it was him...Just say that it's someone else's baby. Not like we know what Slade looks like..." He almost snarled at his last comment, the anger lining his eyes momentarily.

Raven blinked, studying the boy wonder for the umpteenth time that night. "But who would I say is the father?"

"Beast Boy?"

"He's Green."

"Cyborg?"

"Is he even capable of having children?"

Robin had to stop and laugh at that for a second. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well...What about that Goth kid you hang out with...or...ahh.."

"Robin." She said simply, staring at him.

He stopped his babbling and looked at her. Her eyes said it all. They were pleading, a first for Raven but probably not a last. Robin began to shake his head and put his hands up.

"Really...I can't..." He started.

She extended her lower lip a bit. "Ah...Please?"

"B-But...Then...The team will assume we...Ya know..." He coughed as if to try and get her to understand the point.

She rolled her eyes, of course he thought of sex first. Typical guy standards. "Robin, for me?"

Running a hand through his hair and giving an annoyed sigh he said, "Fine." The sigh was one of defeat.

Raven let a rare and somewhat dangerous smile creep up on her lips. "Thanks. I'd hug you...but, that's not my..ah, style."

Robin leaned back, a bit more relaxed now. He let a long sigh escape his lips and Raven stood up to leave.

"Wait!" He called, extending a hand.

She turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

A smirk crossed his lips and a slight chuckle escaped him. "I need a late night TV buddy..."

Her eyebrow raised higher, but she didn't object to taking a seat next to him. He flicked on the television to an action movie. It was a new James Bond movie. He was zooming his high tech car, pulling out all sorts of gadgets on the brigade of robots following him intensely.

Robin looked over at Raven and smiled, "Thanks Raven..."

She blinked for a second. "Thanks for what? You're the one who was here while I was an emotional wreck..."

He shrugged. "Yeah...I've just always wanted a TV buddy."

She rolled her eyes and the movie went on for a bit before Raven finally spoke, "You can call me Rae now...if you want.."

Robin smirked. "Yeah. You can call me Bond. James Bond."

All that recived was a pillow to the face and a roll of the eyes.

-Next Morning-

Beast Boy groggily made his way into the main room. He opened the fridge for a glass of tofu milk when his foot hit a small, black backpack. He raised a dark green eyebrow at it and picked it up, inspecting it.

"Raven's?" He asked aloud.

He gave a slight shrug and placed it on the counter, assuming it was there for a good reason. He took out a glass of tofu milk and walked away. Then he stopped and turned around, staring at the backpack. He tried not to let his curiosity get the best of him, but it was anyways. Putting his glass down hasitly, he walked over to the backpack and opened it slowly.

"Hmm...Clothing...Toothbrush...and, what's this?" He asked, feeling something metal at the bottom.

He pulled it out and it was revealed as a photo frame. Inside the brass frame were a few select pictures. There was one of Raven, looking very bored and annoyed as Starfire painted her nails. There was one of Raven and Cyborg, working on the t-car together and a group photo. He furrowed his eyebrows, flipping the frame over.

"Where's Robin and I?" He muttered.

When he flipped the frame over, the loose back clanked loudly. Again, Beast Boy's curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. There in the back was a picture of Robin and Raven. It was bigger then all the others and they looked younger, probably from when the team had first started. The dark titan was actually smiling a bit as she stood next to Robin who looked all but nervous, yet happy.

"Why the hell are you in my stuff?" A calm, yet very scary voice loomed behind him.

Beast Boy cringed, knowing it was Raven. "Uhh..." He couldn't think of what to say as he turned around.

There he saw, Raven glaring down at him, but her eyes were red from lack of sleep and her temples throbbed with her anger. She hasitly grabbed the frame from him and closed it up, her hands not faultering a second. With one swoop, she took her backpack and teleported out of the room.

"That was close..." Beast Boy said, wiping beads of sweat off his head.

He began to walk towards the couch when he found Robin, awake and stretching on the couch. The changeling sat down and waved to him. He turned on the TV and yawned. The news casters flickered on, talking about a huge bake sale going on down town or something of the sort. Beast Boy looked over at Robin and began to speak.

"Hey Rob...Why did Rae have a backpack on the counter?" He asked, tilting his head.

The boy wonder stopped for a second and thought up the first reason he could come up with. "Umm...It was her laundry bag and she had brought it out here last night and forgot...?" He offered with faltering tone to his voice.

"Still doesn't explain why she had photos in there." Beast Boy said, peering at him.

Robin blinked and looked at Beast Boy. "She had photos in there? Of what?" He hadn't known of the backpack's contents, so he figured he'd change the subject.

Luckily, Beast Boy didn't catch on to this and continued, "Some individual photos of her and the team...Then a really huge one of you and her in the back. Seems that's what the frame was originally intended for..."

He peered at Beast Boy for a second. "Oh..." It seemed weird, Raven didn't seem the type to have photos framed like that. Perhaps it was something Starfire did for her...But why would the largest one be of them together?

'Because I was her first real friend...' Robin thought to himself. That was definately it, he smiled to himself slightly and looked back up at the green teen.

"Well, you know how Raven likes her privacy..." Robin said and sat up from the couch. He pretended to yawn and left the room before Beast Boy could protest.

A/N: There's your second chapter. I know, I'm not too happy with the lengh. But If I added what I wanted to, then the chapter would be like six miles long. Read and Review- Love, Emmery. 


	3. You're kidding me

A/N: Hey Everyone.I'm not getting very many reviews on this story, but I really enjoy where it's going and I'm going to continue it in hopes some more people will read and yada yada...Uh...Well, here it is- Enjoy! Oh one more thing...

**DO NOT FLAME ME BASED ON THE COUPLING. **-mumbles something about seethet being the world's biggest jackass-

* * *

Later that day, after Robin took an hour long nap, he was up and about again. He roamed the halls and noticed no one was around. No Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over video games, No Starfire cheering about some Tameranean holiday...nothing. He furrowed his masked eyebrows as he walked up to Raven's room. Perhaps she knew where everyone was? He curled up his gloved hand into a fist and knocked on the telepath's door lightly. 

The door slid open slightly to reveal a very angry Raven. "Wha...Oh, it's you..." She said, untensing a bit, realizing it was Robin.

"Uh...Yeah...Where is everyone?" He asked, leaning his hand up against the door way to prevent her from closing the door on him.

Her eyes darted to the floor for a second, trying to gather what to say. "Cyborg is out with Jinx and...yeah.."

He raised a masked eyebrow. "But where's Beast Boy and Starfire?"

Raven's eyes darkned for a second and she sighed. "Out."

"Wait, you don't know where the team is? They could've been kidnapped!" Robin yelled, becoming distressed.

Raven tried to shut the door, but his foot was stiff in the doorway, not letting her succeed. "Robin...They're out on a date..."

He stopped completely and looked at her. It took a second to register and then he blurted out, "What?"

"They went out to some resturant and then I think a fair...I don't know...All I know is they left holding hands..." She mumbled.

He tried to act like it didn't bother him and continued to look at her. "Oh...Anyways...Can we talk for a second?"

A deep sigh went through her lips. "We've been talking for six minutes now..."

"No...I mean...About Slade and everything..." He said, his tone softening.

Her eyes clamped shut for a second and she stepped back into the darkness. "Come in..." She said slowly.

Robin walked in cautiously and looked around. The door shut silently behind him and Raven sat on her bed with a sigh. His masked eyes looked all around the room, it was dark but it suited her very well. All the old, but not dusty spell books, potions and candles fit perfectly. A small smile tugged at the side of his mouth as he saw the photographs were back on her night stand, the largest picture taking the front once again.

"So...Make it quick, you know I don't like people in my room too long..." She mummbled.

He nodded, snapping out of his slight trance. "Yeah...So...I think that we need to take you to the doctor..."

Her eyes widened slightly. "But...Why? I thought that we weren't going to tell anyone about this..."

Robin shook his head and sat down on the bed next to her. "I know, we don't have to tell the doctor...I just wanna make sure you're safe...Free of diseases and all that..."

The violet eyes inspected him slowly and carefully. "I guess you're right...But...You don't have to do all of this for me..."

A dry laugh escaped him and he looked over at her, a small smile on his face. "Yeah...But...I want to..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. Why was he doing all of this for her? It wasn't like it was his duty or anything, yet he seemed to almost enjoy taking this time with her..

"Raven I..." He began looking away for a second.

"Uh...We should get going to the doctor now...I guess..." She said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak around her.

Robin looked back up at her and stood up also. "Yeah...We should probably get changed...I'll meet you out in the main room in ten minutes..."

He drifted slowly out of the room and the door shut securely behind him. Raven let out a long, weary sigh as she was surrounded by darkness again. Robin was confusing her without even trying, it was odd. Was he just doing this because she asked him or because...she shook her head, not letting her mind finish such a thought.

Ten Minutes Later-

Raven walked into the living room slowly, a slight sigh escaping her. She walked over to the sofa to find Robin dressed and waiting. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him in street clothes. It was a bit shocking, but in a good way. He had on a dark red sweatshirt that looked a little to small for him, but fit well anyways and a pair of black, baggy pants. His feet were still covered with his trademark literal steel toed boots, somehow matching with the outfit. She raised an eyebrow quizingly at his hair. It wasn't in the usual messy perfect spikes, but hanging down around his face, lacing the top of his masked eyes lightly.

"Ran out of hair gel..." He said dryly, she could hear the complaint in his tone.

Robin then looked up at her and inspected what she was wearing. He smiled lightly to himself, the outfit seemed so much like her. It was a simple black tanktop with a fishnet lining as the sleeves. Her pants were a pair of deep blue jeans with sharpie marker scribbled all over them. He couldn't tell if they had come that way, or if she drew on them herself. She rolled her shoulders and let another sigh escape her.

"Ready?" She asked, peering down at him.

He nodded and stood up, following her out the door. They walked down to the garage and Robin uncovered his cycle proudly. He took a seat and slid his helmet on. He turned back and patted the seat behind him, holding a helmet out in Raven's direction.

She blinked a couple times and stared at the helmet. "Uh...I think I'll just fly...Ya know..."

He raised a masked eyebrow at her. "C'mon. Promise I won't go too fast..." He gave her a slick smile, pushing the helmet closer to her grasp.

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh of defeat, she took the helmet and slid it on her head. Slowly, she sat down on the back of the cycle but didn't lean foward. He turned the bike on, reving up the engine loudly and looking back at her.

"You've got to hold on you know..." He started.

"Do I have to?" She asked, leaning foward slowly.

Robin took his hands off the handles and put them on hers. In a swift motion, he pulled them foward and made sure they were securely around his waist. She gasped slightly, falling against his back softly, her chin resting on his firm shoulder.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled with a smile and the bike wooshed foward.

He felt Raven's hands grow tigther and her figure lean farther into him. He smiled to himself as he made a sharp turn, driving off the island into the busy city. The bike went by people on the street in a flash of red. Robin was practically grinning the entire way, he felt great speeding on his bike. Raven watched the buildings and people flash by in a swirl of colors and sounds. She witheld a gasp as they swirved around corners and other cars on the road. Finally, Robin pulled up to a tall skyscraper and parked his bike with a squeak of his tires.

"We're here.." He said, removing his helmet.

Raven slowly unclasped her hands from Robin's waist and slipped off her helmet. She looked up at the tall buliding and sighed deeply. The pair climbed off the cycle and Robin tucked it securely away in a bush. He activated his multiple security alarms just to be safe, but who would be dumb enough to try and steal the R cycle? They walked into the building to be greeted by a stuck up waiting room with a tiered looking receptionist and a sliver fountian as the centerpieces.

Robin cautiously walked up to the woman at the desk and cleared his throat. "Uh..Hello?"

The older woman looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "What the? It's not October yet...is it?"

Raven scoffed, it was his mask. Robin sighed heavily. "Dr. Germain's office please..."

She studied him for a little while longer and looked down at a long list infront of her. "Ah yes...Floor 15 is where her office is at. Have a nice day...Don't eat too much candy!" She gave a warm grin.

Robin forced a small smile to give back and walked over to the golden elevator. They stepped in and Raven pressed the button that read '15' to see it light up in response. He leaned up against the wall, looking at his reflection in the mirrored ceiling.

A smile tugged at Raven's lips. "Hope we don't get toothpaste from anyone..."

He gave her a playful glare and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Ha Ha, very funny."

The elevator seemed to go deathly slow, even though no one else was getting on it. Raven, on the otherside of the large elevator, looked over at Robin and tilted her head slightly. His mask was firing up curiousity throughout her mind like gasoline to a small flame. He looked back at her, raising a masked eyebrow in question.

"Robin...Why do you wear that mask all the ti-" Her question was cut off by the lights going out and the elevator jerking to the right, causing Raven to go flying foward. A grinding noise was screeching througout the elevator as she caught herself before slamming head first into a railing.

The boy wonder gasped and looked down at Raven. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up, trying to see something through the pitch black, but it was to almost no avail. "Yeah...but...This is most likely not a good thing..."

Robin swallowed hard and loud with a nod. He walked over to the controls and skimmed for an emergency button. Raven stood up shakily and looked around for any trap doors they could climb out of.

"I think there's an emergency button here or something...Don't know...Why didn't I bring my utility belt?" He began to tap all he could find, hoping to hit the right button sooner or later.

Raven sighed and walked over to where he was, her hands out infront of her as a guide. She could see a bit of Robin's outline and his white, masked eyes. He let out a frustrated, soft growl, standing back up and turning around to see two violet eyes staring at him.

Suddenly, a crackling was heard from the wall. "Hello? Hello? Is somebody in there?" A man's voice called.

Robin turned around briskly. "Yeah, just two of us...What's going on?"

The man took a second to respond, "The elevator just has a jam...we should be able to get it running again in a couple of...hours..."

Raven gave a dry response of, "This is one of those hidden camera shows, it HAS to be."

The voice didn't respond and Robin groaned, leaning against one of the walls. He searched for Raven's eyes again and found them, piercing the darkness that surrounded them. She sighed and took a seat on the ground.

"Great, so now what do we do?" She looked up at him.

He blinked slowly. "I don't know...we could...talk?"

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Slight cliffy here for ya. Not much to say here except this chapter came out nice and long, go me! Alright, Read and Review!- Emmy-Sama 


	4. Knowing is beautiful

A/N: Alright. Here's chapter 4. Currently, Robin and Raven are stuck in an elevator and now they're going to talk. Heh, I'm getting myself excited. On with it! 

Disclaimer: Don't usually do these things but...I added some stuff in here. Okay here we go, don't own Teen Titans, YM, Time, Consumer Reports, Maxim, MTV or my own sanity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven leaned her head up against the wall, numerous topics running through her mind as the silence surrounded her and Robin. She rested her elbows on her knees and her hands hung limply infront of her.

Robin looked over at her. "Well, aren't you going to start asking me a bunch of questions?"

She raised an eyebrow in the darkness, more to herself than him. "That's more of Starfire's game, no? I don't want to be rude..."

He smiled weakly. "No, ask away. We can learn a bit about each other..."

"Alright...first question...Why do you wear your mask all the time?" She decided to go with the easiest question first.

He thought about it for a second, even though he had been expecting it. "To hide my identity from villians, if they knew who I really was, they might go after my remaining family and blackmail me...It's complicated..."

Sixteen other questions arose in Raven's head at that response but she merely nodded. "Your turn..."

"Oh..." He said slightly surprised. He thought long and hard, a silence setting in for a good minute before he continued with, "Beast Boy...Did you or do you still have...oh I don't know...A crush on him?" She couldn't see it, but he was wearing a cocky grin on his face.

Raven actually let out a dry, sudden laugh. The elevator shook slightly from her haywire powers and she regained her posture. "Not now...but...Long ago, perhaps..." She admitted with a small smile to herself.

Robin was a bit surprised by this. He didn't say anything as Raven thought up her question. She turned herself in the darkness to face him completely instead of being at his side and narrowed her gaze.

"When you were with Slade...what did he do to you?" She asked quietly.

He flinched slightly, Raven could see it in the darkness. She wanted to take it back but he let out a long, painful sigh and began to speak.

"He's an evil man as you know...he blackmailed me...threatened me..." He paused, his voice becoming a pained whisper. "He tortured me and...and...took away all my dignity and privacy...he made me feel like I was nothing and that I didn't deserve anyone in my life..."

Raven's mouth dropped open slightly as his shoulders began to shake lightly in a sob. Never had she seen him cry. Not a single tear was ever shed from behind that mask. But now, a sliver drop was making it's way down his cheek, glistening in the smothering darkness. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling sorry for ever asking the stupid question.

Robin looked over to Raven and a shaking sigh escaped him. "He did the same thing to me as he did you...That's part of the reason I'm helping you, because I would've done almost anything to have someone help me back then..."

The telepath's eyes softened and her grip on his shoulder tightened. "Thank you..." She said quietly.

He smiled dimly at her and realized it was his turn. His mind ran over some possible questions and he chose one. "Raven...Why do you have a picture of me and you on your nightstand and not the whole team?" It was childish to ask, but it had been nipping at his mind for a little while now.

An almost microscopic smile appeared on her lips. She had many reasons for having that picture of just them there, but she decided to go with the least embarassing, "Well...Because...You're the person I trust the most on this team...I'm glad to call you my...friend." She let the smile appear weakly on her face.

Even in the darkness, the rare smile was one of the most wonderful he had ever seen. Suddenly, the elevator began to shake a bit and the pair gasped in surprise. The lights flickered back on brightly and the controls began to beep dimly. Robin raised a masked eyebrow in suspicion and went back over to the controls.

"Are you two alright in there?" The man's voice came onto the speaker again.

"Yeah," Robin responded. "The lights just went back on..."

"Good, Good. The elevator should be running again within the next half hour...sorry!" A ruffling was heard and then the voice disappeared as suddenly as it came.

Raven sighed in annoyance. "God, it'd be faster for them to send firemen in here to get us, don't you think?"

The boy wonder nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think this elevator has one of those trap doors...thankfully, we'll be out of here soon.." He leaned back up against the wall, re taking his seat.

The both of them were glad that they could see again, the darkness had been making the atmosphere very dreary and almost scary. Robin ran a hand through his unkept hair and looked over at Raven. She was looking back at him, leaning back on her elbows for support, her face bored looking as ever.

"Robin..." She started, her violet eyes meeting his. "Does it bother you that Starfire is out with Beastboy?" Her gaze narrowed, trying to read him before he could respond.

He started with a dry laugh and a pained smile. "A little...but, I'm getting over it...Don't think that I'm into her that way anymore..." He then smiled more to himself than Raven, conversing with his own mind at that point.

She nodded, accepting his answer and understanding it. The silence surrounded them and they looked at each other carefully. Raven sat back up and moved a bit closer towards Robin, her eyes shadowing over with some emotion Robin couldn't pinpoint at the time. The elevator began to shake and they felt it move upward, working normally.

They both stood up briskly as the elevator finnished it's journey, the doors sliding open at the 15th floor. The pair stepped out and gasped at the crowd surrounding them, people running up and asking them if they were okay. After receiving a cup of water or two, they told the crowd they were alright and had to sign some release papers before they could walk down the hall to the doctors office.

"We were just stuck in an elevator...must we still go to the doctor?" Raven asked with annoyance lining her tone.

He looked back at her and raised an amused eyebrow. With a nod, he opened the office door and all Raven could do was follow, her head hung low. Robin went up to the receptionists desk and checked in Raven's name. They understood the elevator situation and said that they would see her in a few minutes. She was already sitting down, hiding her face with a random magazine. Robin took a seat next to her quietly and sifted through the magazines.

"Geeze, they sure have enough YM magazines...Why not some Maxim...er...I mean...Consumer reports...yeah..." He laughed nervously, picking up a Time magazine.

Raven lowered the magazine below her eyes and raised a slender eyebrow at him questioningly before going back to reading an article in the magazine. A quaint nurse poked her head from behind the door and looked around.

"Uh...Is there a Ms.Raven Roth here?" She asked.

Raven stood up and walked foward. Robin sat still in the chair, watching her from the corner of his mask. She turned around slowly.

"Aren't you coming with?" She gave a tiny glimpse of a worried expression.

Robin blinked, he haden't expected her to ask him to go in with her. He shrugged and stood up, following her and the nurse down the stuffy hall to a small room on the right. The nurse took Raven's heart rate, blood pressure and temperature and told them that the doctor would be with them in a second. The door shut softly and the pair looked at each other.

"So, what are we supposed to say?" Raven asked in a hushed tone.

He scratched his head and sighed. "Erm...Uh...I guess that we're a couple that had unprotected...ehh...intercourse and want to be checked for STD's?"

Raven gave a soft scoff in response. "What are you 60 years old? Who calls it 'intercourse' any more?" A mocking smirk appeared on her thin lips.

Robin sighed and glared at her. "What am I supposed to say? We're two teenagers that fu-"

The doctor walked in briskly, cutting Robin's sentence off. Raven peered at him playfully and then looked back at the doctor. He overlooked the chart and then the pair.

Scribbling down a few notes, he looked over at Raven. "So, Ms. Roth, What's the probelm?"

She cleared her throat and swung her feet a little over the table. "Well, my partner and I want to be tested before we decided to consumate our relationship. Those MTV ads have gotten to me. Knowing is beautiful, right?"

Robin pretended to cough, covering his laughter. Raven shot him a look that would scare the devil himself.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Well, glad people are actually doing something to prevent the spread of this disease these days...Alright, let me fetch a few supplies and then I'll draw some blood." He promptly left the room.

Raven leaned against the nearest wall and sighed deeply. Robin gave her a weak, comforting smile and then the doctor came back in. He was holding multiple syringes and a large bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"All right, roll up those sleeves!" He exclaimed.

Robin and Raven did as they were told and the doctor took multiple drawings of blood. Raven felt light headed from so much blood loss and was rubbing her arm sourly by the end of the exam. Robin grumbled something about too many needles and the doctor sent them off. He told them that the results would be in the office within a week. They went out of the waiting room back down the hall to the elevator and the stairs.

"Uhh...Let's take the stairs..." Raven suggested.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Alright- There's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I cracked upwriting Raven's line about the MTV thing...lol. Read and Review-Emmery.


	5. Jealousy rises

A/N: Not much to say here except Thank you sooo much for the reviews and...how the hell do the titans get to and from the tower...it's on a friggen island...

xXxXxXx Robin sped through the streets once again on his r-cycle, Raven grasping lightly onto his waist. She leaned in to his ear, hoping that he could hear her through the gears of the motorcycle.

"Robin.." She asked slowly.

He kept his eyes on the road but responded with, "Yeah?"

Raven sighed then went on with, "How are we going to break this to the team?"

The boy wonder responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders. His eyes closed for a split second, imagining everyone's faces in shock and maybe even horror. The huge tower was visable in the distance as they swirved around a curve in the road. The stars were just starting to twinkle into the sky and the tower was mimicking them with it's bright yellow glow.

The R-cycle pulled almost silently into the garage and Robin pulled off his helmet. He looked around for a sign of anyone else and noticed the t-car still wasn't parked. Raven removed her own helmet and climbed off the cycle.

"Where is everyone?" Robin muttered, walking towards the stairs.

Raven followed soon behind, a slight shrug coming off her shoulders. "Probably still out on the town or something..."

The pair walked into the tower and through the two sliding doors that lead to the main room. Raven furrowed her eyebrows as she saw a green hand fly out of view on the couch. Robin didn't seem to notice though, he went over into the kitchen to make a mug of coffee. He offered Raven some tea and she almost eagerly accepted.

Walking over to the couch, she wondered what in the world Beast Boy could be doing now...His head popped up before Raven even managed to reach the couch, his hair a mess and a sly grin on his face.

"Umm...Hi Raven...Where have you been?" He asked, his eyes darting in her direction.

She glared at him questioningly. "Robin and I just went out for a bit...I could ask you the same question..."

Smoothing back his green locks he responded with, "Oh, Star and I just went out for a little snack. Just a salad and some pie...You know..."

Raven began to walk more towards the couch to watch a little mind numbing television when Beast Boy started talking again as if to stop her.

"Uhh...Sorry, I was sleeping on the couch as a dog, got hair all over it...You wouldn't want to sit down..." He swallowed lightly, trying to hide it, but Raven caught it and hardened her glare.

"What are you hiding?" The telepath asked, walking closer.

At this time, Robin appeared, holding two mugs in his hands. He raised a masked eyebrow at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Wha'd I miss?" He asked.

Raven didn't turn around to look at him and kept walking. "Beast Boy's hiding something...Probably destroyed something of Cyborg's again and thinks he can fix it before he gets home..."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he sunk further into the couch. A slight meep was heard, but not from him and Raven blinked slowly. "Uhh...I have...Silkie...here...?" He offered.

But before he could offer anymore lame excuses, Raven peered over the couch but quickly snapped back, a grimace on her face. Starfire was trying to squeeze herself against the couch in hiding from Robin. Raven haden't even wanted to know where her shirt had gone to...but that was answered when she felt her foot step onto the purple material that had been discarded long ago.

Robin, still clueless as to what was going on, handed Raven her mug and took a swing of coffee. "Whatever it was Beast Boy, I'm sure Cyborg won't kill you for it..."

Raven turned to face Robin. "Umm...Let's just go train or something..." She said slowly.

The boy wonder shrugged and followed Raven out of the room. Starfire popped her head up to look at Beast Boy, a questioning look on her face.

"Please Beast Boy, I do not wish to hide from our friends any longer. Perhaps they would be understanding if we just told them?" Star said, tilting her head.

Beast Boy let out a long sigh and rested his chin on the sofa's back. This wasn't what he wanted, no, not at all. He was using Starfire to try and make Raven jealous, but he had a feeling it wasn't working the slightest bit...

xXxXxXxXx

Raven crossed her legs into her lotus postion and let out a deep sigh. Robin sat next to her on the roof, his feet dangling over the side of the tower. The stars were full out in the sky now, shining down along with the moon on everything below. Robin looked up at Raven, the moonlight casting a graceful shine against her nearly grey skin.

"Raven, are you alright?" He asked, peering at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at him. "Fine as I can be...Why do you ask?"

Robin shrugged. "I just want you to be in alright mood...Because, as soon as Cyborg gets in, we're going to tell the team..."

Her eyes closed for second and she bowed her head slightly. "But, can't we tell them tomorrow...It's getting pretty late..."

"The longer we delay this, the harder it's going to be..." He said, standing up.

She put a delicate hand on his wrist, keeping him in place. "You're right...But...I have to prepare myself for this...Besides, are they really going to believe that you're the father?"

Robin let a mysterious smile creep up on his face. "They'll believe us...We're good at keeping secrets, aren't we? I think the team knows that...For all they know, we've been dating since the team started."

Raven's eyes widened slightly and a rock below cracked, the sound mixing in with the crashing of the waves. Her hand slipped off his wrist as she responded, "We'll tell them tomorrow, I promise..."

As Robin walked away and back into the tower Raven felt something that she haden't felt all day, Alone. The wind brushed past her, making it's prescence known by blowing her hair in all diffrent directions. She frowned slightly. She hated feeling alone, especially with the situation she was in now. It was so dark, she felt as if Slade would seep from this darkness again and take her away.

She stood up briskly and went back into the tower. She wouldn't sleep for the third night that week, she knew. Once she entered the main room, she found that Beast Boy and Starfire had already went and gone. Still no sign of Cyborg coming in. Her steps were careful and slow as everything was pitch black. The television wasn't on as usual, no popcorn scattered around the floor, no smell of old pizza. Just darkness and nothing more.

'I shouldn't be afraid of just some darkness...it's what I stand for...' She told herself. But for some reason, every horrible thought creeped into her mind at this moment. The darkness wasn't helping the images of Slade chuckling above her, telling her that she would murder everyone close to her, that she would be forever alone.

Figuring she just needed to sleep, she left the main room without making herself another mug of tea as she had intended. All that was heard down the hall was her own breathing and footsteps. The moonlight outside was the only lighting for the hall. Finally, she reached her room and punched in the code. The door slid closed behind her and her eyes shut slowly.

'It's always the quite ones, isn't it?' The voice echoed in her head.

Her eyes shot open and she slipped into bed, staring up at the celing. 'Sleep.' She told herself, but found her eyes wouldn't close. It had been this way since Slade had come back. Raven began to fear that she would never sleep again. Always afraid of the dark, always running and always scared somewhere inside herself, always...alone.

xXxXxXxXx

It was one in the morning and Robin still wasn't asleep. He was used to it by now though. These sleepless nights, obsessing over how and why Slade had come back. But now, he feared he would never sleep again. He kept thinking his same old thoughts with new, troubling ones added in the mix. He was thinking thoughts both good and bad, more bad than good of course. His mind suddenly flashed to Raven, her small smile in the elevator earlier. For some reason, that vision relaxed him and sunk deep into his pillow.

Suddenly, a small knock came at Robin's door. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed his mask from the night stand, placing it back on his face. Within moments, he was at the door, expecting it to be Raven seeing if he was still awake. He really wouldn't have minded that actually. But instead, it was Starfire. Her eyes looking worn and slightly red.

"Uhh...Starfire?" Robin questioned.

The Tameranean looked away for a second and then back at Robin. "Robin...I have been meaning to speak to you about something..."

He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped aside. "Okay...Come on in..."

Starfire walked in slowly, the door shutting behind her. Her heart was racing with every movement. She turned to face him again, a slight sigh escaping her. Robin tilted his head slightly, trying to read her.

"Robin...I...I am beginning to..." She walked closer towards him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Starfire...Are you okay?" He asked, thinking that something had happened.

All she did wasn nod slightly and stare at him. A deep silence fell between them and suddenly Star began to lean foward. Robin gasped, realizing what was happening as Starfire had her mouth an inch from his. He jumped back, his masked eyes wide with shock.

"S-Star! What are you doing?" He stuttered out in surprise.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows in pain, "But Robin, you do not feel the love for me as I do you?"

The boy wonder swallowed. Hard. When he didn't say anything for what felt like an hour, Starfire flew out of the room at light speed, the tears streaming down her face. Robin stood, motionless, unable to even comprehend what had just happened.

xXxXxXxXx

Early next morning, Raven was in the kitchen making herself some tea as usual. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and waiting for the pot to boil. Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, undetected by Raven and stood behind her.

"You alright?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and walking a bit closer to her.

She jumped slightly at his sudden appearence and nodded, keep her eyes closed and waiting for the tea kettle to whistle. Without warning, two green hands slid onto her hips and pulled her back lightly. Raven gasped, and her eyes shot open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked as his hands slid foward, going places they shouldn't.

He leaned into her ear, nipping at it slightly. "You know you want me..."

Raven's breath picked up, her heart racing and pounding in her head. All she was reminded of was Slade touching her exactly like this, his voice smooth as silk going into her ear.

"No!" Raven shouted, black magic flying from her hands as the tea kettle finally gave it's whistle of defeat.

Beast Boy was thrown backwards by Raven's power blast and gasped, nearly flipping over the counter. Raven turned around, her eyes almost full with tears, but mostly anger. She walked towards him and gave a defining slap to his left cheek, causing his head to snap to the right. Before he could turn his head back to say a word, she had already teleported out of the room, leaving her tea behind.

xXxXxXxXx

Robin groaned as someone nearly pounded on the door. He stood up and opened it to see a very distressed Raven. He pulled her inside gently and locked the door tight behind them.

"Raven...What's wrong?" He asked, peering at her, concern filling his thoughts.

She looked up at him and wiped the few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry...It's just...Beast Boy...he tried to...he tried to touch me and I freaked out..."

Robin lead her over to the bed, the both of them taking a seat. Robin furrowed his masked eyebrows. "What do you mean he touched you?"

Raven's eyes widened and she looked away from Robin. "He put his hands on my hips and...started going to...well, you know..." She muttered, looking at her hands in her lap.

"What the..." Robin said in a slight whisper. What was going on with Starfire and Beast Boy? Before, Starfire only registered Robin as a friend and last night she had tried to kiss him. Beast Boy had sworn his disliking for Raven a while ago and now suddenly he was trying to feel her up. It was all to bizarre to him.

"I think we need a little time out of the house, what do you say?" Robin put on a charming smile and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him. "Umm...Going out really isn't my thing..."

"It's poetry night over at the cafe on fith..."

"Count me in."

Raven smiled, although barely visable, Robin could see it. She slipped out of the room to get ready. Robin sighed and walked over to his closet, peering into it. He didn't have all that much street clothing. Shrugging, he pulled out an outfit he haden't worn in ages and went into the bathroom for a long shower.

xXxXxXxXx

When Raven slipped back into the main room, she found Starfire on the couch, watching some sappy romance movie and guzzling unhealthy sweets. Typical. The telepath went over to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of now chilled tea and warming it in the microwave. Wasn't as good as the fresh stuff, but it would suffice. Raven was surprised when Starfire didn't even turn around to give her a cheery good morning.

She leaned back on the counter, sighing deeply and looking down at her outfit. It wasn't much. Just a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a white t-shirt. She didn't exactly enjoy the white t-shirt, but it was the only clean shirt she had left beside her uniform. Raven walked over to the sink, washing her cup out and loading it into the dishwasher.

Robin walked out into the main room to recieve a cheery hello from Starfire. Raven raised an eyebrow but ignored it. But when her eyes rested on Robin, she nearly choked on a gasp. It wasn't much, but enough to make her jaw want to drop. He was in a pair of tight, light blue jeans that fit his figure perfectly. Some might say they were too tight, but Raven thought they were perfect. She couldn't see what his shirt looked like because he had on a black, leather jacket, zipped up to the rim.

He smiled lightly at her as she walked over to him. Starfire peered over the couch at the both of them.

"Friends, where are you headed?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Robin gave a slight shrug. "Ahh, we're just going to hang out at a cafe and then go around town for a bit. Nothing special. Tell the team we'll be back in a couple of hours..."

Starfire's face dropped slightly. "Oh...Have fun then..."

Without another word, the pair walked out of the tower. Robin opted to walk since the R-cycle was being 'impoved' by Beast Boy and Cyborg. He had hoped they weren't painting it pink or something bizzare. Finally, they reached the cafe on the corner of the street and walked in. There weren't very many people, but enough to make the place seem full. They took a seat towards the back and listened as people read their works aloud.

The hour of the poets went by and everyone gave a round of applause. Raven looked back over at Robin and sighed slightly, playing with a piece of a napkin.

"So...Now what?" She asked.

Robin shrugged. "Not sure. We could just walk around for a bit, see if we find anything intersting...I just don't feel like being in the tower right now..."

Raven gave a slight nod and they stood up, leaving the cafe to wander the streets. The sky was dark, the clouds blocking any view of the sun. They walked for a long while, reaching the outskirts of town where it was mostly factories and burnt down buildings. Rain began to fall in big, juicy drops, like someone had poured a bucket of water on the city from above. Robin and Raven groaned as the rain began to soak them.

"Great...Hair gel for nothing..." Robin muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket and walking back towards the city.

Raven rolled her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest, cursing herself for wearing white and vowing never to wear it again. Her hair was starting to stick to her face and the water was slipping off the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head down. Robin looked over at her, a smile appearing on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, trying to sound tough, but unable to hide the playful smirk that had slipped into view.

He shrugged and took one of his hands from his pockets. "Nothing...I always did like the rain..." Studying her, he saw that she was shivering slightly. He slipped off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you..." She said, giving him one of her rare smiles. But Robin realized that they weren't all that rare anymore, at least around him.

They were back at the cafe now, pretty near to the tower. But part of Raven wanted to stay out in the rain. She enjoyed the feeling of Robin's jacket draped securely around her shoulders and the water streaming down her face.

"Raven..." Robin said, stopping and looking at her. They were going through an alley at the moment, a short cut the both of them knew.

She stopped also, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

He looked away for a second, smiling. "I enjoy spending time with you like this..." He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer towards him.

Raven's cheeks began to heat up in a slight blush. She never really had anyone tell her they enjoyed her company before. In truth, she enjoyed his company too, but was a bit too shy to say anything. They kept walking along, Robin's arm staying around her.

Little did the two of them know, Starfire was in the distance. The rain had her drenched and was mixing with the tears that slid down her face. Seeing Robin put his arm around Raven like that, it hurt her for reasons unknown. Had she missed her chance with Robin completely?

xXxXxXxXx A/N: Finally! RobRae fluff. I know, it's been killing me not having it in here too. I wanted the relationship to build up a bit first, I like where this is going. Hmm, Rain is so romantic, no? Next chapter, I promise you some serious RobRaeness. Read and Review: Emmery. 


	6. Only Happy When It Rains

A/N: Ahh, surprised you guys are still reviewing. I got upset thought because someone commented on my grammar. -frown- I didn't proofread last chatper, so I knew something like that would come up. Alright, enough with my complaining, on with the new chapter! Oh, before we begin, have to say I'm really, really proud with this chapter. I'm checking over it with a fine tooth comb to make sure the grammar is good (though i know there will still be mistakes). Hope you Enjoy.

xXxXxXxX

Starfire walked back to the tower, her arms wrapped around her and the rain pouring with no relief. Her bangs stuck to her forehead, not their usual bouncy style. Why was she so concerned with who Robin was with anyways? She was with Beast Boy, they were happily dating and everything...but she didn't love him. That was the problem. There was no love, just mild attraction. He was funny, daring and sort of attractive, but she didnt' feel that she was in love. It depressed her further. Her relationship was a sham and now she had missed out with the one person she actually _could_ feel love with.

The tower came into her sights and she sighed lightly. Perhaps if she went inside, acted like she had just danced in the rain and was her cheery self, everything would go away, just evaporate into the sky like the rain would once it stopped. This theory, however was kicked straight from her head when she saw Robin and Raven in the distance. Her hand was resting on the door knob. She could just go inside and forget that she had ever even seen the two birds. Yet, she rushed to the side of the tower, her eyes peering over the edge. Here, there was a perfect view of them, and she could probably hear them too...

Robin stopped and so did Raven, they both looked at the tower longingly and then at each other. Robin flashed Raven a handsome smile, one that could melt anyone's heart. Right now, Starfire's heart was a puddle. She watched on as they talked casually. They were talking about poetry and then the heavy rain, how it had added onto their day out on the town and how they should do this again. Then silence fell over them.

Starfire was practically holding her breath. They were so close, she could feel the tension melting off of them. Raven looked away for a second, blushing furiously. He had said something, but Starfire missed it. They moved closer, the rain seeming to let up for just a second as if it too were watching their actions with dual anticipation. Raven's pale and slender hand took a small handful of Robin's jacket and pulled him foward. Their noses touched and they exchanged some more conversation before Raven planted a gentle kiss on Robin's lips. The rain had reduced to a drizzle and Starfire let out a gasp, the tears falling as if there were no tomorrow.

Unable to take it anymore, she stepped out from hiding, the pain filling her heart.

"Robin..." She said mournfully.

Raven pulled back from Robin, looking at Starfire with a shocked expression. Robin looked over too, his eyes wide slightly.

"Starfire..."

She turned her head away, the tears flying off her face. "Do not say anything because..."

Running into the rain, they heard her yell, "I know exactly where I stand!"

xXxXxXxX Five Minutes Earlier xXxXxXxXxXx

Robin and Raven made their way slowly back to the tower. The ground making a 'gush' sound with each step. Rain still fell from the sky relentlessly, but neither of them cared. A new bond between them had just been established, something had blossomed and would never shut again, or atleast they hoped. The tower came into clear view, they were just a few feet away. Turning towards each other, they gave a slight smile.

"So, I really enjoyed the poetry at the cafe. Really creative..." Raven said slowly.

Robin nodded, "Yeah...today was good, especially the rain..."

She smiled, "We really should do this again...even after everything blows over, just for fun, you know?"

A small nod came from Robin again and then a heavy silence fell over them. The rain seemed to let up just a bit, whispering to them on what they should do next. Feeling brave, Raven grabbed Robin's jacket and pulled him foward slightly. He gasped, but smiled again, he wanted this as much as she did. Noses touching, Raven stopped and stared into his masked eyes.

"Robin...are you sure we should be doing this? Starfire was pretty upset about seeing us together earlier..." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry.

He put his hand on her cheek and brushed some raindrops from her face. "Don't worry about it...just let this moment be ours..."

They each closed their eyes and let their lips meet in a gentle display. The rain made it feel wonderful, like silk against silk. The rain had almost stopped now, leaving a slight drizzle for them to enjoy. The moment was ruined though by Starfire muttering Robin's name painfully. Raven pulled back, unable to say anything.

Robin pulled back also, able to manage out a quiet call of 'Starfire'.

The alien princess turned away. "Do not say anything..."

Running inside, the water flying from under her feet she yelled, "Because I know exactly where I stand!"

"Starfire..." Robin repeated, he probably shouldn't so much that she was hurt...but love never dies, as they say.

Raven grabbed Robin's hand gently. He looked back at her, looking at her with question.

"Robin, you know as well as I do...we're not meant to be..."

"But Raven..."

She looked away, bowing her head slightly, a bitter smile lining her lips, "Go, she's waiting for you..."

He furrowed his masked eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. "Raven...I want to be with you..."

She shook her head, denying the voices inside her screaming that someone actually cared about her, possibly loved her. Nearly running inside, she walked over to the kitchen to make herself some calming tea. Deciding it was best not to soak the floor, she went to go dry herself off.

Raven walked to the bathroom and pulled out a towel, not minding the fact she was soaked. A quick rub to her hair and she felt as if she had just stepped out of the shower. Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to play video games as she made herself some tea. As she waited for the kettle to heat up, she felt a queasy feeling take over her stomach. Groaning, she clutched onto her abdomen and stumbled over to the sink. She felt like she was going to throw up everything she had eaten at that cafe.

Cyborg looked over the couch when he heard Raven give a dry gag and lean over the sink. "Rae...You alright?"

The two dreadful words 'Morning Sickness' creeped into Raven's head. That's what this was. She furrowed her eyebrows, this was obviously morning sickness that couldn't tell time. Cy looked away quickly when he saw Raven empty a meal of chicken soup and tea into the sink. She stood back up straight slowly, her head spinning.

"I-I'm fine...just a bit dizzy...I uh...have the flu or something." She grumbled, pouring the hot water from the kettle that had whistled long ago.

Robin came back out into the kitchen to find Raven washing out the sink, her face slightly green. Furrowing his masked eyebrows in concern, he walked over to her.

"Rae?" He asked.

She looked up at him, smiling weakly, "I'm fine...but...I think we need to tell the team something..."

He nodded and that thick silence fell over them again before Raven sighed and put her tea cup in the sink. Robin called everyone into the main room , standing infront of the television, looking at everyone. Raven was beside him, her heart pounding in her head. She noticed Starfire's eyes were red and puffy, water still lining their rims.

Robin sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Look team...Raven and I have some news...and..." His throat constriced, how would he even begin to tell this?

Raven closed her eyes and stepped foward. "Guys...Robin and I...well...we're..."

Cyborg rolled his eye, "You guys called a meeting to tell us you're together, I already figured that out!"

Each of the birds shot Cyborg an evil look before Robin continued, "Cy, it's more than that...Raven and I are...expecting...a...b-baby.." There, he said it.

Silence. It filled the room so much a pin drop could be heard easily. Starfire paled, going to an almost normal skin color from her normal orange. Beast Boy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and Cyborg sat completely still. Raven studied each of them, feeling the confusion and shock coming off of them like a bad smell.

Cyborg was the first to say dryly, "So...that means...you guys...are gonna be parents?"

Raven and Robin nodded. The silence stayed with them throughout the night. Cyborg was just in shock, while Beast Boy and Starfire were in dispair. Raven and Robin were slightly grateful for just getting it over with, but that still didn't stop the pain that they had hurt their team members.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Ooh, the drama. Hah. Umm, not much to say except I like the way the romance scene went. Hope it wasn't too rushed for you guys...Okay, Read and Review. Love, Emmery


	7. A Deal With The Devil

A/N: Let me start off by saying how very sorry I am for the last chapter being so horribly written. Ugh. I'm going to go back and revamp that now...Hope it makes things better. Alright, on with the new chapter. 

Quick Note: There's no TECHNICAL Starfire bashing in this story...but, I think, in the upcoming chapters most of you will probably wish to kill her...Tehe. Just so you all know, Starfire is actually my favorite chacter. Your comments on her do not offend me. Now, you're probably wondering, if Star is my favorite char. then why am I not one of those die hard RobStar fans? Meh. They ARE an adorable couple and...well...Once you guys see "Stranded"...hah. But, I think Star is a bit too bubbly for Robin at times...Could go on and on, but I won't. Lol. On with it:

xXxXxXxXxXx

Raven floated out into the kitchen early next morning in hopes of making herself some tea. Her stomach was feeling queasy again as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet. She didn't even recognize Starfire sitting at the kitchen table. When Raven turned around with her mug, she jumped slightly at the alien's appearence.

"Oh...um...Hi Starfire..." Raven muttered, taking a sip of tea.

Starfire sighed and looked at Raven, giving a weak smile. "Hello friend Raven, I trust you are feeling alright?"

Raven took a seat next to Star and sighed running a hand through her hair. "Yeah...what about you?" The telepath saw the pained expression in Starfire's eyes. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to Starfire, running away and crying in the rain.

Starfire didn't respond. She seemed to be remebering yesterday too. Her lip quivered slightly and she let out a long sigh. "I am...fine..."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "Starfire...I'm really sorry about yesterday...I...well...I didn't know you felt that way about Robin...otherwise I would've..."

"You would have hidden itfrom me..." Starfire whispered, hurt. She turned away as she stood up. "Raven...I advise that you do not talk to me for a few hours..."

The telepath's eyes widened slightly as Starfire flew out of the room. She leaned back in her chair and let out a long groan. Aliens, so difficult to understand and talk to. Raven nearly attacked when a gloved hand rested on her shoulder.

"Robin...You starttled me..." Raven said smoothly.

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "So...What was Starfire saying?"

Raven merely shrugged and turned around finally, Robin's hand sliding off her shoulder as she went. "I don't know...but...We're hurting a lot of people being together..."

He shifted the weight on his feet and sighed. "Well...I think whats hurting them more is the fact that your pregnant...perhaps we should tell them who the father really is?"

"No!" Raven shouted, the mug she had been drinking out of cracked. "I can't, I just can't handle it..." Her hands began to shake as every horrible thought slipped into her head.

Robin grabbed her hands, holding them still and looking into Raven's fear struck eyes."Raven...calm down...we don't have to tell them if you don't want to..."

Raven leaned foward as Robin pulled her into a gentle hug. Her sobs began to lessen as he wiped the tears off her face.

In the doorway, Starfire stood. Her hand was over her mouth at the scene. She had heard every word of their conversation. Her mind began to think up every which way she could use it to her advantage...the possibilities were endless.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was around noon now. Most of the Titans were out doing daily errands or relaxing. Cyborg and Beast Boy had run out to the store for weekly groceries while Raven meditated. Robin was training as usual, trying to improve his already super sharp aim. He haden't even noticed when someone stepped into the room.

Robin was soaked in sweat, causing his hair to fall around his face messily. It was only when spun to do a kick, that he saw a shadowed figure in the doorway.

"Uhh...Who is it?" He asked, grabbing a towel and wiping his brow.

The door closed and the figure stepped foward, the shadows still covering them. Finally stepping into the light, Robin saw it was Starfire. She had on a bitter smile that anyone would pinpoint as no good.

"Robin...My dear friend Robin..." She said, walking towards him slowly, the smirk curling upon her lips.

Masked eyes widened as they met green. "Starfire...You know that...Raven and I..." He began, thinking that she would try to kiss him again.

Her eyes narrowed angrily, but went back to calm almost instantly. "Yes, yes...about you and her...She is carrying a child, correct?"

Robin swallowed and nodded, "What about it?"

Starfire was so close to Robin now, she could almost taste the sweat that fell silently down his face. "It is_yours_...right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Robin said, stepping back a few inches.

She laughed darkly. "Liar..." Her voice slipped out darkly, something foreign coming from Starfire.

Robin felt himself tense up, holding in a gasp. "What are you talking about...that baby is...mine.."

"I heard you earlier...I do not whose it is...but it certianly is not yours..." Starfire leaned foward, grabbing the yellow collar of Robin's cape.

"I...I...Just...Don't tell anyone, alright? She doesn't want anyone to know..." Robin could've sworn he had felt his heart skip a few beats.

Starfire narrowed her eyes, smirking again. She resembled her sister perfectly. "You will have to repay me for not telling anyone..."

Robin tore himself from her grasp, taking a few steps back, nearly chocking on a gasp. Images of Starfire pulling him into a forced kiss, entered his head for reasons unknown."I won't do anything for you! This is blackmail for christs sake, andi'm not going to be a part of it!"

"Fine. I shall just go to Raven and tell her that you told me the entire story...She will refuse to talk to you ever again...and I could tell Beast Boy and Cyborg also...I am sure they would be dying to know." Starfire turned around and began to walk towards the door.

Cursing under his breath, Robin held out a hand. "Don't...Just tell me what you want..." He closed his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

'Perfect' Was the first word that slipped into Starfire's mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven was meditating in her room when a slight knock came on her door. She sighed deeply.

"Who is it?"

"It's Beast Boy...can I come in?"

"Was that supposed to make me laugh, because it might actually work..." Raven said, glaring at the door. No one came into her room...well, except for Robin. She had been hoping that Beast Boy would be out at the store for hours, peace and quiet inside the house, yet here he was at her door.

"Umm...Is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Silence. Raven tried to meditate again but he kept knocking on the door. Cursing under her breath, she went over to the door, opening it a crack to reveal one glaring eye.

"Make it quick. My attention span for you is that of a goldfish." Raven said coldy, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment, especially Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed and gathered his words. "Look...I'm really, really, really sorry about the other day...I didn't mean to come on to you like that and...um...Wanna come to the park with me?"

Raven blinked slowly. "Thanks but...No thanks..." She shut the door quickly, a headache taking her over for a second.

Beast Boy's ears fell and he sighed, turning his heel and walking away defeated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Short Chapter. I realize...but...I had to write this up quite quickly because you guys were all...Oh my gush I'm loosing interest b/c your taking too long to update! -.-; I take a while to write...Is that such a crime? I'M WRITING A CHAPTER INSTEAD OF STUDYING FOR SPANISH ORAL EXAMS FOR YOU GUYS! If I fail, it's your fault...XD Hope you guys like it, sorry for the wait...but I can't guarentee I'm gonna update again in the next week 'cause I have Spanish Written Finals as well as Social Studies, Science, Language Arts and Math finals all next week. Kill Me please, kill me well.

So, what does Starfire have planned? Will it involve sex? (XD) Can Raven keep her secret for much longer? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! -Read and Review Duckies, Emmery.


	8. Realizations

A/N: Oh. My. God. I am so happy right now you guys. I just got a 30/30 on my Spanish Oral exams. Teheh. I'm so happy I'm writing you guys a new chapter! On with it.

Ahh, Quick P.S: Some of you have been mentioning that the title is the name of My Chemical Romance song. Yep, I stole the title from there because that band kicks some serious ass. If you think about the song, you could think about it like Robin is talking to Raven, telling her to give him all her worries and hopless thoughts. Thought you guys might wanna know that.

P.P.S: I don't usually do reviewer responses, but I MUST talk to my one reviewer, Vinny The Geek. XD! I'm not mad at you for leaving me the comment about my grammar, it actually taught me to watch a bit more closely. And I have to say that your review for the last chapter actually calmed me down abit. You, Vin, are now offically my friend. Okay? Maybe you don't want to be my friend, but you're my friend anyways-lol.

That sort of goes to everyone. Thanks a bunch for the encouragement and the hugs. On with the new chapter!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. Robin lie on the main room couch, staring at the ceiling. His mind was full of angry thoughts as his heartsinkingwith sadness. He wanted to tell Raven everything, how Starfire was blackmailing him and making him do...well, he couldn't even bring up when she requested. He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his still untamed locks.

"Robin...Haven't seen you since this morning.." Raven said, smiling weakly and standing next to the couch.

Smiling back, Robin still didn't look towards her. He couldn't, at least not now. He wanted to just make his deal with Starfire and she would keep her mouth shut.

"Hi Rae..." He choked out slowly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, knowing something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and nodded, looking down at his hands that were twisting his discarded glove. "Yeah..."

She knew something was wrong. She could feel it in the air, it was radiating off him like light off the sun. Raven leaned foward and planted a soft peck on Robin's cheek, causing the both of them to blush madly. He still didn't say anything as she walked away, hopingto goback to sleep. Robin flopped back down on the couch, a sigh of anguish escaping him.

He began to flashback to what Starfire had said to him. The look in her eyes, the desire that destroyed all innnocence in it's path.

xXxXx Flashback xXxXxXxXx

"Don't...I'll do what you want." Robin said, his hand hanging in the staleair.

Starfire turned around to face him, but not before locking the door. "Good. I knew that you and I would see eye to eye...or in our case, eye to mask."

"Star, why are you doing this?" Robin asked, peering

Her hand that lay limply by her side clenched into a fist as she spoke, "Because Raven doesn't deserve you."

Robin gritted his teeth in anger, "How dare you say that? She deserves the world...and that includes me."

"Beast Boy wants her and he should have her...You cannot look me in the eye right now and tell me you love her and that there is not one piece of you that still loves me..." Her voice was harsh and mysterious.

At that, Robin froze, his teeth unclenching. His mind went into a swirl of confusion. He stared up at Starfire's eyes. Large green orbs, desire and power floating through a sea of innocence.

"I...Love Raven." He stated, trying to will his voice not to waver, but her stare was causing his mind to stop in it's tracks.

Starfire leaned foward, her face two inches from Robin's once again. "You still want me. Somewhere in there, you want to take me to your room and explore every inch of me, make me scream out your name and beg for more..."

Robin's eyes went so wide, he thought they would pop out of his head. He jumped back, his thoughts being clouded with surprise and...desire? No, it couldn't be.

A bitter look stayed upon his face, "Just tell me what you want and stop acting like this!"

An alluring laugh escaped her, that chilling smile staying curled upon her lips. "Robin...What I want from you..." Her eyes narrowed, if looks could kill, Robin would've been gone a while ago.

She pulled him foward again, leaning to his ear, "I want a night with you. We'll find some way to send everyone out of the tower and you'll take me to your room. I'll work muscles on you that you did not even realize you had..."

Robin's breath stopped right in his chest, he couldn't do this...no...Raven came into his mind, how sad and humiliated she would be if the team found out. He would have to do this, for her.

"Fine..." He said, his voice coming out in a short whisper.

Starfire let go of his collar and gave a slight wink to him, walking out of the room, swinging her hips triumphantly.

xXxXxXxXx End Flashback xXxXxXxXx

Robin let out a long groan just thinking about it. He had been blackmailed straight and through. His stomach turned just thinking about having to be with Starfire against his will. He loved Raven, but could he really say that she was the only one? Long ago, he had wanted Starfire, he had thought he loved her. It was nothing compared to what he felt to Raven. Now, that _crush_ on Starfire was so childish.

He forced his eyes shut, leaning back into the sofa and feeling himself sink in. He needed to sleep, needed to think this over. Concentrating on his breath, he felt his mind begin to shut off and dreams filter into his head.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Robin didn't wake up until ten o'clock the next morning. He would've woken up later if it wasn't for Cyborg shaking him to play video games. He sat up, holding his head and sighing miserably.

"Something wrong Rob?" Cyborg asked, pausing his video game.

Robin studied his robotic friend. "Cyborg...uhh..." He sighed again, deciding something. "If someone was blackmailing you...with something really horrible...would you do it?"

Cyborg blinked his eye, taking in what Robin had just said. "Robin...What's going on? Who are you being blackmailed by?"

"Well...I...I really can't tell you..." Robin looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked, tilting his head.

Robin stood up and began to walk away. "Yeah...just forget I said anything..."

Cyborg furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Something was going on with everyone, and he was going to find out one way or another. He had known there was drama floating around the tower, with Raven being pregnant, but blackmail? Perhaps this had gone a bit too far...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin let out a long sigh as he knocked on Raven's door. She smiled lightly at his prescence and was actually a bit happy to have his company.

"So...Is something up?" She asked, closing the book she had been reading.

He stayed silent for a little bit, looking at the ground and leaning up against the door.

"Raven, you know I love you right?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Her eyes widened slightly and she tried to hide a blush. "Well...now I do..."

Robin smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. She sighed happily and leaned into his chest. He looked down at her, regret filling his heart. He couldn't do this to Raven...It was at that moment, he realized, that he would do anything for Raven. Anything except hurt her.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sappy ending, Yeah. Alright, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Heh. Starfire got really dirty...totally Out Of Character, I realize but...I put it as she's inhereting some of her Sister's qualities. Umm, next update will probably be next weekend or so...not too sure. I've got two other stories to work on (One to finish actually) and of course, finals.

Read and Review Duckies- Emmery. 3


	9. Sleeping With Aliens

A/N: School is finnished, I've finally stopped crying over my friends, I have sunburn on my face, I walked into a tree and Now, I bring you a new chapter! Hah, I'm babbling. Alright, not much to say here except it took me a reeeeaaal long while to decide how I wanted the RobStar rape...erm...whatever you wanna call it scene to work out. 

I will say one thing before I begin: Robin WILL NOT magically find out he really loves Starfire because this is a RobRae story. RobRae pwned all the couples in "The End" Pts. 1, 2 and 3.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The light filtered into Raven's bedroom bright and early. Robin woke up slowly, a slight groan escaping him. Raven let out a long sigh and shifted slightly in bed. Her head was rested lightly on Robin's chest.

"Rae..." He said softly, shaking her.

She opened one eye and looked up at him. "I don't wanna..." She opened both eyes, noticing it was Robin...in her bed.

He raised a masked eyebrow at her paled expression. "You alright?"

"W-Why are you in my bed? Did we...tell me you're wearing pants..." She stammered.

Robin broke out in a fit of laughter. It was rare for him to do so, but it felt good so early in the morning. "No, we didn't. I promise you I have pants on."

Raven let out a long sigh of relief and sat up, stretching. "I'm going to go get some tea...Wanna join me?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, start me up a cup of coffee. I'll be out in a second."

With a slight smile, Raven teleported out of the room to the kitchen. Robin yawned and cracked his neck, looking out the window. It was really going to be a beautiful day today. As he slowly made his way out of the room, he was secretly hoping that maybe he could just avoid the tower today. Starfire was still on his mind, in the negative way, and her words just wouldn't leave his head.

"Hey Robin!" Cyborg called, stopping his leader in the hall.

Robin looked up at his team mate. "Oh...Hey Cy...Why are you up so early?"

"Well, I mainly wanted to talk to you...I know that you're always up at the crack of dawn so I figured I could catch you alone..." A worried expression lined his face.

Robin frowned slightly. "Umm...Alright. Let's go to my room, no one will bother us in there."

They walked down the hall to Robin's room, not talking the entire way. Robin punched in his access code and for some reason his heart caught in his throat. What was he supposed to tell Cyborg? Everything had wrapped up into a giant snowball. If one part was told, then all the other parts would just fall out on their own. Cyborg began to speak again as they entered the room.

"Rob...I've been real worried about you lately. You've been avoiding the entire team ever since the news about Raven..." The robot leaned up against Robin's wall.

Robin sat down at his desk and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine Cyborg...don't worry about it. I just haven't been around because I know everyone is a little depressed right now and needs space..."

Cyborg furrowed his eyebrows. "Robin, you asked me about blackmail a day or two ago. I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's going on. I know you're the leader of this team, but you don't seem to realize it's falling apart!"

Time seemed to freeze. Robin turned to face Cyborg very slowly, a stern look on his face. Cyborg began to think that perhaps he had said too much.

"Cyborg, I know that you're worried about me but...there's a ton of problems right now that only a few people in the tower know about and they've all combined into one. If I told you one thing, I'd have to tell you everything else, and I really can't do that." Robin bowed his head and let out a long sigh.

"I'm still not leaving." His eyebrows were knit firmly together.

Robin stood up, looking Cyborg in the eye. "It's nothing big. No one is in life threating danger and everything can be handled...I promise you."

"Alright. But you know I'm always around with a listening ear Rob." With that, he walked out of the room, shaking his head.

Robin flopped down onto his bed with a groan but felt himself land on something.

"What the...?" He asked himself, sitting up and pulling a small card from under him.

It was very small with neat handwriting that said "Robin" on the front. He flicked the card open, a message being revealed:

'Tonight.'

He let out a long sigh and crushed the card in his hand, throwing it across the room. One, simple word made him feel sick to his stomach. He grabbed the ends of his gloves and threw them off along with his boots. It wasn't until now that he realized he needed a shower. He walked over to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. His black mask fluttered to the ground as the water shot from the shower head, hot as Robin could stand it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slade bowed before his master, a smirk on his face beneath his mask.

"Raven realizes her destiny. The prophecy will be fulfilled." Slade reported, looking up at the four, glowing red eyes.

"Yes...but...I asked you to deliver a message... I said nothing about receiving personal pleasure from my jem!" Trigon yelled.

Slade avoided letting out a low chuckle. "Yes, I know...but there is reason to my actions"

"Explain." Trigon said hastily.

"You see, I belive that Raven is now carrying a child. This probably will cause chaos amongst the team and Raven will be signifigantly weakened and unable to fight you off when you wish to enter the mortal world."

All that could be heard were the flames that licked at the platform Slade stood on. Trigon began to chuckle triumphantly.

"You work pleases me. Keep pleasing me, and I shall grant you your reward."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven sighed deeply, watching Robin's coffee get cold. Where had he gone to? She finnished off her herbal tea and looked at the remaining residue in the bottom of the cup.

"Hey Rae...umm...Sorry, Cyborg wanted to talk to me and I went in the shower. Hope the coffee is still good..." Robin said, offering a weak smile.

She looked up at him, returning the small smile and sliding his cup over. "What did Cy want?"

Robin took a small swing of the mug, he noted that Raven made a damn good cup of coffee. "Well...he wanted to know...everything, but I didn't tell him anything. I just assured him everything is okay and that no one is in danger."

Raven raised an eyebrow slightly. "Why was Cyborg concerned in the first place? Did you accidentally tip him off or something?"

Robin bit his tounge. What was he supposed to say? Everything began to eat him up inside at once. "Umm...I don't think so...he...said something about me avoiding everyone...that's all.."

"Oh..." Raven peered at Robin. She was itching to read his mind, but at the same time, wanted him to have his privacy.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The day went past with nothing special but an attack from Plasmus. The moon hung low in the sky, illuminating everything in its path. Everyone was watching a movie when the alarm went off throughout the tower.

"Who attacks this late at night?" Beast Boy groaned.

Robin sighed and looked at the screen. "The computer doesn't say anything. It just says trouble down at the bank. It's probably some robbers or something..."

Starfire floated next to Robin, leaning slowly towards his ear. "I think the team can handle this...don't you?"

He gritted his teeth and stood up abruptly. "Um, guys...You can handle this by yourselves right? I'm not feeling all that well and..."

Silence fell over them. Robin never let down an opportunity to fight...

"Robin...Are you alright?" Raven asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He growled low under his breath. "Yeah, just...fighting with plasmus today really wore me out. I don't think it's anything supernatural down at the bank..."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Alright...Um...We'll be back..."

Cyborg gave Robin a worried look before running out the door with Beast Boy. Raven floated slowly and noticed Starfire not coming along.

"Star...aren't you coming?" Raven asked, her eyebrow staying perched.

Starfire looked to the ground then back at Raven. "Um...No, I shall be fine. I am going to make sure that Robin is alright."

Raven didn't feel quite right leaving, but did anyways. Robin watched her teleport away and let a long sigh escape him. Starfire slowly turned in his direction, hiding a smile.

"Well..." She said, stepping a bit closer to Robin.

He took another step back. "Look...I really don't want to do this..and..."

Starfire shook her head. "No. We had a deal and I plan to make sure that you keep it..."

Robin gasped and felt his feet leave the ground. He began to run from the room as fast as he could. He heard Starfire chuckle slightly and begin to fly behind him. Robin felt his legs begin to burn and his lungs run out of air as he dashed down the hall, taking all the turns he could think of. She was hot on his trail, almost able to grab him. Robin gasped as he felt his one foot step out of sync, causing him to trip onto the floor.

Starfire nearly pounced on him, grabbing his hands in hers. She leaned to his ear, panting. "Look Robin, if you don't want to do this...then I won't...force you. I'll just tell the team everything when they get home. Just imagine Raven's face, filling with emberassment with the fact that she does not even know who the father of her child is."

Robin began to squirm. "She knows who the father is! Let me go dammit!"

"Not until you promise to be a good boy and go to my room when I let you go." Her tone was chastening and seductive.

He gritted his teeth. "Fine."

She let him go and stood up. He stood up also and began to walk back down the hall to her bedroom. His head began to hurt as he thought of what he was about to do. The door slid open and he sat on the bed running a hand through his hair. This was going to be anything but easy.

The door slid open again to reveal Starfire in a scantily clad nightgown. Robin supressed a growl of distaste. She narrowed her eyes and walked very slowly over to him. He felt like running again. Running straight for the exit and going to the bank to yell for Raven to help him. He could feel his feet want to move and his mind begin to plot an escape route. But it all disolved when Starfire put her lips to his forcefully.

He went to pull away, but she had his jaw in her vice like grip. He closed his eyes tight, imagining he was somewhere else. Her tounge slid into his mouth slowly, skittering along every ridge on the roof of his mouth. Her hands worked quickly at removing his belt and pants, throwing them aside carelessly. Robin squirmed under her touch, still feeling the urge to run and the bile rising in his stomach.

Then as Starfire pushed Robin down lightly on the bed, Robin felt tears begin to form under his mask. He was angry that he was about to cry, but he just couldn't stop it. He needed to be strong, but his will was breaking steadily as the straps of her nightgown slid past her elbows. Everyone, all the fans and most likely Cyborg and Beast Boy, probably assumed that Robin was one of those tough jock types that would have fun sleeping with any girl. A pimp of sorts if you will. But everyone was wrong. That's what was making Robin cry. He had wanted his first time, as girlish as it sounded to anyone else, to be passionate and smooth. Not forced and blackmailed.

Starfire's slender fingers danced around the corners of Robin's mask. He jerked his head away, not wanting her to take it off.

"Aww, is little Robin afraid to show his eyes?" Starfire said, almost sounding...sweet. But the mocking tone to her voice was far from it.

He glared at her. "You have no right to see my eyes."

A hard, cold slap greeted Robin's cheek. "Tonight, I have the rights to every part of you." Before Robin could protest any further, she grabbed the edge of the mask and whisked it off.

Instantly, his eyes snapped shut and he let out a growl of defeat. She leaned to his ear, nipping it slightly. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

He finally opened his eyes, only to show her the anger in them. He glared hard at her. "Go to hell." He spat out.

She ran a finger down his bare chest, a smirk on her lips. "I shall race you there.." She said with a laugh to her voice as she threw her nightgown aside.

It wasn't until now that Robin realized the both of them were completely naked. He felt cold, violated and angry. This was only the begining. Starfire pulled him into another compelling kiss. She broke apart and lowered herself onto him with a long moan. Robin closed his eyes tight, biting his lip to the point of bleeding. Slowly, she began to move herself up and down, her back arching and her heels kicking slightly in pleasure.

Robin opened his eyes back up, watching her and trying not to empty the contents of his stomach. Her green eyes were glazed over with pleasure as she let out a long call of Robin's name. Robin groaned as he felt his body begin to respond. He tried to will himself to stay still and just ride out this insane rollar coaster, but it wasn't working.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked back into the tower. Raven looked around for a sign of Robin or Starfire but found none.

"Man, those guys were so easy to take down, no wonder Robin sent just us!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Raven's eyes widened. Her hands began to shake as she felt emotions flooding from down the hall. Then there was a scream. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped talking and their heads whipped in the direction of the noise. Without words, all three of them dashed down the hall, stopping at Starfire's door. It was locked.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

She didn't respond but lit up her hands. "I think Starfire is in trouble..." With that, Raven ripped the door off it's hinges.

The trio went to go dash into the room to 'save' the alien girl but stopped abruptly. Raven's eyes went wide. Beast Boy nearly fell over and Cyborg covered his mouth.

"R-Raven!" Robin yelled.

Tears filled her rims and pained killed her heart. She couldn't speak. Raven felt herself fall over, hysteria overwhelming her. Darkness ate at her vision and she felt herself fall into a pair of green palms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: O Can you believe it? XD I swear to god, its impossible for me to keep my stories at a T rating now. -shrug- I honestly like where this chapter went though. Please do not kill me for the lemon...wait, is it a lemon? Yeah, I think it is. Haha. Okay, so until next chapter, leave me your reviews. I will use any flames to roast marshmellows and your ass. Love, Emmery.


	10. Skeletons In My Closet

A/N: 'Ello, 'Ello everyone. I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter because I was really, almost proud of it. Somehow, I managed to set a real emotional theme, which is exactly what I was shooting for. Hmm, you guys seem to enjoy my Starfire bashing. Well, put on your helmets for more! I've noticed something, most RobRae fans despise Starfire...XD I guess she's the only thing seperating the couple from happening. 

Ahh, you guys think Starfire is done ruining Rob and Rae's relationship now...ohhoho, think again! This was just the build-up! But anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's got Slade in it! (That fact alone makes me giddy.)

Warning: If you haven't seen 'The End' Pt. 2 yet, I suggest you skip over a tiny part of this, unless you want to be spoiled a tad. It's a little big, but nothing extremely huge...I think. Damn, if you're not canadian or haven't seen the eppy online- just skip it alright? XD 'lest you waaant to be spoiled...but then you would've watched the eppy online, or looked at the screenshots. Enough already!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven let out a slow groan as her eyes fluttered open against bright lights. The first thing she saw was Beast Boy, a grim expression on his face. She sat up, wondering why he looked so grim. Then, in a blink, everything came swirling back to her. Her heart skipped a beat or two, taking in the pain that lingered.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked, putting his hand over hers.

She ripped her hand away, using it to cover her face. Her shoulders began to shake in a sob and all she could manage out was the word, "Why?"

xXxXxXxXx

Robin growled low as he brought his fist the punching bag, enjoying the feel of the impact. He had punched too hard though, and felt his fingers burst through sand. Sighing, he rested his palms on his knees, leaning foward and cringing. He felt like dying. It was bad enough he had to give himself to Starfire like that, but to have Raven catch him the act? It was just too much.

The door slid open and Robin straightened up abruptly. He turned around, relieved that it was just Cyborg and not Starfire. But that relief would soon fade.

"Um...Hey Cyborg..." Robin muttered nervously, offering a weak smile.

Cyborg didn't take it though, Robin knew. His hands were balled up into fists, the fierce look in his eye cutting through Robin like a frozen sword.

"You're sick." Cyborg said through gritted teeth.

Robin's eyes widened slightly. "Cyborg, you don't understand. I didn't WANT to hurt Raven like this!"

"Oh, yeah, right. You were really fighting Starfire off huh? Don't lie to me, she was riding you like a horse and you were eating it up!" Robin saw as Cyborg's fists clenched even tighter, ready to impact with the nearest target.

The boy wonder cringed, looking away for a second. "I was not! I want nothing to do with her! You can't even begin to understand my circumstances!" Robin felt his anger and regret push through his words.

"YOUR circumstances? Try being in Raven's shoes! That girl _loves_ you, you can see it in her eyes when she mentions your name and you throw that away over a little secret?"

"The little secret involved Raven, if I didn't do this, she would be hurt even more." Robin's voice wavered slightly, he looked at his feet.

"Bullshit, Robin. Flat out bullshit. Nothing hurts worse than having your heart broken. If you had a heart at all, you would know that. But, at this point, I'm pretty sure that you've got nothing in that chest of yours." Cyborg poked Robin in the chest defiantly as to try and prove his point.

"How dare you? How dare you judge me like this! None of this even concerns you but you're getting into it anyways!"

"This has to do with EVERYONE now Robin. Raven is like a sister to me, and anyone that hurts her deserves to have the pain thrown back at them."

"Take your best shot. I seriously doubt the team would approve of you beating me up." Robin mocked, his masked eyes narrowing. He'd had just about enough of Cyborg's downtalking by now.

A malicious smile creeped up onto Cyborg's face. Without words, he brought his fist foward, making contact with Robin's jaw. The boy wonder's head snapped back and blood flooded into his mouth. He haden't been expecting Cyborg's blow at all. But now, he pulled out his bo staff and gave Cyborg another challenging glare. He brought his hand up and flicked it towards himself in a 'come and get it' motion.

With a loud roar, Cyborg jumped up and brought his fist downward, connecting with a block from Robin's bo staff. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Robin swept the ground with his leg, catching Cyborg's ankle and knocking him down. Cyborg grabbed Robin's ankle in retaliation, regaining his balance and swinging him 180 degrees in the opposite direction. Cyborg made his metal foot connect with Robin's stomach, causing a scream of pain from Robin to echo throughout the room.

But Cyborg was far from done. The robot brought his fist down to the side of Robin's head, hitting his temple and causing the boy wonder to see stars for a second. When the stars dimmed out and his vision returned, Robin rolled to the right, avoiding a dangerous blow. He stood up slowly, swinging his staff, knocking Cyborg a few feet back, but not to the ground.

"Not bad little bird, c'mon, finish me." Cyborg mocked.

Robin's hand darted for his belt, pulling out a bird rang as he ran for his team mate. When he was close enough, Cyborg grabbed Robin's wrist briskly. When Robin raised his free hand in a fist, Cyborg caught that too, holding the boy in his steel grip. Cyborg squeezed his glovedwrists, causing the tiny bones to crack slowly.

"I could knock you out right now. You probably wouldn't wake up for a few days...but...I won't." Cyborg said, throwing Robin down. His head fell onto thebroken punching bag from earlier.

The leader groaned, glaring up at Cyborg. "You know, beating the shit out of people doesn't solve anger."

"Wasn't trying to solve anger. I was trying to make you feel pain. Pain for what you've done to Raven. She may not be in physical pain, but her emotional pain is triple what you're feeling now."

Robin's glare faded and he closed his eyes. Allthat he heard wasCyborg's heavy footsteps as he exited the room. What had he done?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I need some air..." Raven muttered, swinging her feet over the bed.

Beast Boy stood up. "But...It's like midnight and all rainy outside..."

Raven stood up walking over the window. She stopped and looked back at Beast Boy. "Sounds like my type of atmosphere."

Before he could say anything more, she pulled her hood and floated out of the window. As she glided through the sky, she felt the cold air splash against her face. The rain began to beat down in juicy drops. It reminded her of a few days back, where the rain had brought her romance. Now, it was just washing away pain.

Landing in a dark alley, she leaned up against a wall and let out a long sigh. She was soaked by now, the rain taking claim to everything in sight. She ran a grey hand through her purple hair and closed her eyes tight.

"Oh Robin..." She muttered, her hand brushing over her stomach in sorrow.

"Well, Well. Look what we have here...a lost bird."

Raven's eyes shot open in fear. Her stomach turned and twisted with shock. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was so smooth and rich, like honey pouring fresh from a hive. Slade. Raven sprang to her feet instantly, her fists clenching and her eyes glowing a ghostly white. Slade's shoulders shook as he laughed slowly. Her eyes darted to the symbolic 'S' on his forehead. The mark of skath...how he and that damned mark haunted her.

"Raven, I'm here to merely _talk_. I am the father of _our_ child, I believe I should have a say in what happens to it." His tone was still so smooth, unwavering in its taunt.

Her bottom lip trembled in fear as he walked closer. She felt every hair on her body stand up. Fear overtook her and her powers fluttered away like a scared butterfly.Her powers had been lighting the alley, but now, it was pitch black again.Raven witheld a scream as his gloved hand rested upon her cheek.

"What? No curses, no wimpers, not even an attack?" He asked, leaning foward. "My, I must've really grown on you then, hmm?"

She ripped her cheek from his hand, a stray tear flying in the opposite direction. "Get away from me!"

Somehow, he could see so much better in the dark. Slade grabbed her wrists in one hand and brought her foward in one swift motion. She felt herself slam against his nearly steel frame. He leaned in close to her face, her lips. She could feel the hot breath escaping the slits in his mask as he spoke.

"I've got you in my grip once again dear Raven. I can do whatever I please..." With his free hand, he slid a path across her stomach, which had just started to round out.

The rain pounded onto the ground, sounding like bullets as it hit the ground and everyone below. Raven could feel the sharp impact against her skin as the drops blurred her tears. Where was the team when you needed them? Raven bit her lip, as Slade's hand kept caressing her stomach.

"How does it feel to have a little part of me inside you...Do you realize how your mother felt now? The pain, the sorrow, the humiliation?" He leaned into her ear, his words stinging like salt in a wound.

Raven didn't answer and wouldn't have to. She heard a loud 'clank' as a bo staff connected with the back of Slade's head. Raven flew foward to her knees, gasping with the impact.

"R-Robin?" She asked, turning around, feeling the tears leak from her eyes.

Robin didn't respond but continued in his heated battle with Slade. The pain from Cyborg's attack still lingered in his jaw and stomach, but that didn't stop him from bring a full assult to the masked mad man. Raven's mouth dropped open as Robin's staff hit hard against the side of Slade's head, causing his mask to go flying in Raven's direction.

x(Here's the spolier part. I'm taking actual lines from the show, so watch out.)x

The air stopped dead in it's tracks. Robin let out a small gasp in surprise. All that was under the mask was a bare skull. It wasn't hard to miss the deep cuts into the bone, cuts that were once scars on flesh. The one eye that was exposed by the mask had an almost red tinge to it. Robin's heart stopped in fear and wonder.

"I'd rather you haden't seen that...it's really only a temporary condition..." Slade said slowly, picking up his mask and fixing it on his face.

"What are you?" Robin asked, peering at him.

"Let's just say I'm temporarily incomplete...but that's another tale in itself. I'll be seeing you around Robin, sooner than you think." As fast as he had appeared, Slade dissolved into the night in a swirl of flames.

The boy wonder looked at Raven on the ground. She was in shock and still had lingering fear inside of her. He walked over slowly, putting his hand out. She looked away in disgust.

"You may have saved me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ever speak to you again." Her tone was bitter, but her eyes were swollen with tears.

The rain drops were almost painful as they mercilessly beat on everything. Robin kneeled down, peering softly at Raven.

"Please, come back to the tower and listen to me. I have an explination for what I've done..."

She glared at him and didn't say a word. She merely teleported away, melting into a black puddle and disappearing in a blink of an eye.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Ahh, I enjoyed this chapter. I've been wanting to bring Slade back for a while now. I was watching 'The End Pt.2' again while writing this. I did some direct quoting from there. Pt.2 was probably my favorite episode in the entire trilogy. Well, one was pretty good too...ahh,hell. They all kicked ass.Anyways-You know the drill, Read and Review, and I'll write up a new chapter. Love, Emmery.


	11. Amnesty

Robin walked back to the tower, soaked in the rain. The front door slid open and he let out a deep sigh. Padding up the stairs, he heard the 'gush' of water that leaked from his shoes. When he walked into the main room, he was relieved to find it empty. He kicked his shoes and socks aside, leaving them by the door. He had one destination in mind and didn't need soaked shoes to accompany him. 

The hallway was dim, but not totally dark like the alley had been. The moon was heavy in the sky, the stars accompanying its glorious glow. Robin's mouth flexed into an emotionless line as he rapped his knuckles on the grey door.

"Raven...We need to talk." He said quietly, pressing his face up against the cold steel. It sent a newfound sensation throughout him, relaxing him momentarily.

There was no response for a couple of seconds, just the shuffling of blankets and curses.

"Come in." He heard Raven respond in a flat tone.

Robin punched in the code and walked slowly into the dark titan's room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Raven on her bed. Her eyes, they looked so worn and tiered. Her pajamas were simple, a silk tank top with matching shorts. This simple combination was enough to make Robin's heart skip a beat. Her shoulders, they looked so beautiful and smooth, he wanted nothing more than to caress them, to feel her react under his touch, to be ins...

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Raven asked bitterly.

Blinking fast, Robin caught himself and sighed. "This is going to take a while, so none of the usual, you have five seconds before I kill you sort of thing...alright?"

She didn't say anything, but her eyes told him to go on.

Robin took a deep breath, "Remember a few days back, when you and I were talking in the morning and how I suggested we tell the team I wasn't the father..."

Again, no response, but he didn't really expect one.

"Starfire overheard us and she came to me. She threatened to tell the team if I didn't do what she wanted. She was going to tell you that I had told her everything..." He closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"She wanted me to...to...to sleep with her in exchange for her secrecy and I did it. I did it because I know how valuable your privacy is to you. I didn't want to see your face when everyone prodded you about who the real father was, how they would look down on you for lying in the first place...I love you too much to see you like that."

Raven shut her eyes tight, fighting back tears. "Robin, why didn't you just tell me?"

He leaned his head back against the wall. "I thought I could handle it. I thought that maybe, just maybe, Starfire would see how wrong her actions were and would call the deal off...but it didn't work that way."

"You didn't seem to mind her little exchange." Raven said through gritted teeth. A million names to call Starfire swirled through her head. She wanted to march to the alien's room and scream at her for hours. But Raven knew much better than to let rage consume her like that.

"I wanted to run so badly...I...I even _cried_...I did this for you! I'm not saying what I did was exactly right but...It was so you wouldn't have to face the humiliation."

She looked over at him, glaring. "I'd take humiliation over my heart being broken any day..."

Robin closed his masked eyes. "Raven...I know how you feel now."

"What are you talking about?"

He let out a bitter, pained laugh. "Rape. I think I know how you felt with Slade. Just that feeling that your being torn apart by your emotions...the feeling of how you wished you were anywhere but there...that you wished you were dead..."

Raven's heart skipped a few beats as he spoke. She clutched her head and held in a groan.

"Please...just go..." She muttered.

Robin didn't leave though. He walked over to her bed, looking down at her.

"Do you expect me to forgive you?" Raven said, looking up at him through fresh tears.

He sighed. "No, Not really..." He took her hands in his, looking straight into her eyes. "But...I think that you love me enough to forget this ever happened. It was a stupid mistake I made, but I made it for you."

Raven peered at him. She wished she could see his eyes, to see the emotion through them. With a small mutter of her magic spell, darkness surrounded Robin's mask and peeled it off. He gasped slightly, shutting his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed and tilting his head away from her.

She leaned foward to place a hand on his cheek. "Please Robin...open your eyes. Can't you trust me to see them?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes, adjusting to the cool air that now swirled on his skin. Raven's finger traced a small path under Robin's eye as he sighed. His eyes were an intense green. She peered into them, feeling his regret and sadness in an instant. A desire and forgiveness took a tight grip on Raven's heart as she became lost in his eyes.

"Raven...always remember that I love you. The entire time with Starfire, I had you in mind...Please don't end love this wonderful over my stupid mistake..." His mouth set into a light frown as he spoke

Raven let out a long sigh and closed her eyes for a second, gathering her thoughts. Cheating was unforgiveable by her standards. She remebered rolling her eyes as Beast Boy watched Maury and the woman took back their cheating husbands. That was a diffrent situation though...the men weren't forced to sleep with those woman...there wasn't a heavy secret between the husband and the wife...things were much diffrent than anything on TV.

"Robin..." Raven said, opening her eyes, revealing them to be full of tears.

She leaned foward, pulling him into a hug. "Why do I love you so much?" She spoke softly into his shoulder, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Robin was surprised at first, but a small smile spread across his face as she sobbed into his shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire yawned and sat up, swinging her feet over the side of her bed. Now was the time to get food without having to talk to anyone. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the door, not bothering to put her pink fluffly slipper on. Just as her hand rested on the door knob, a cool draft spun through the room. Starfire tensed and her eyes began to glow green, ready to attack whatever was behind her.

"Ahh, Starfire. Glad I caught you before you left.."

That's when Star turned around, her hands charged up. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Slade." She said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Slade stood his ground and gave a slight shrug. "Oh, I just wanted to check on my darling Titans. Especially you...By the looks of it, your going to be reciving a large lump of coal from Santa this year..."

"What I do is none of your concern." Starfire said, flying foward and launching a starbolt.

Effortlessly, Slade ducked and dodged the attack. She flew straight towards him, hands lit, but he caught her wrists and slammed her up against the wall, pinning her there.

"You've been a very bad girl..." He said almost seductively. "From what I can tell, you really don't favor Raven and Robin being together."

Starfire squirmed under his grip, growling slightly. "What does it matter to you?"

"It matters a great deal. You see...Raven's child...is mine. and I need a little..._assistance_ in making it mine when its born." He leaned foward. "That's where you come in."

"What makes you think I will do a thing for you?"

"Oh, I know you'll do it. Perhaps you won't agree to it now, but in the future, the offer will become very appealing. And if somehow you still do not...there will be concequences."

"and what do I recieve in return?" Star asked, peering at him and bucking her legs foward in an attempt to knock him away.

"Anything your wicked heart desires." His eye narrowed teasingly as he leaned foward, pinning her closer to the wall.

Starfire had stopped resisting now. She was inspecting Slade, trying to get a read off him. Why her? Why didn't he just send one of his asstants or the hive to retrieve the baby once it was born?

"Now, think about what I've said. Complete my task and I shall give you what you wish." He chuckled slightly. "A pretty girl like you does not need someone as _volatile _as myself after her."

He let her wrists go and stepped away, watching her fall to the ground quickly. She looked up at him, her eyes fierce and questioning. Without another word, he jumped out the window, disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

Starfire rubbed her wrists, staring at the marks he had left. A shiver went down her spine as she still stood up, walking over to the door. Silently, she floated into the kitchen and began to look through the cabinets. She didn't even see Cyborg sitting at the counter behind, glaring at her as he sipped a mug of coffee.

"Well, Well. Look whose decided to show her face finally." He said, placing his mug on the counter topwith a small 'clank'.

Starfire spun around quickly. "Oh...Cyborg...I did not notice you there..." She offered a fake smile. "H-How are you?"

He narrowed his eye. "Cut the cute shit, alright?" He said briskly. "I think its time you did some serious explaining and told me why you and Robin were doing the nasty."

Star clenched her teeth as she rested her arm on the counter, leaning foward. "What I do is no one's business but my own, got it?"

"Granted. But, Blackmail Starfire? Why? Do Raven and Robin being together bother you that much?"

Her mouth opened slightly, baring her teeth. "Yes. It does. But you really should keep your nose out of situations that you are not involved in." She turned around.

"Okay, so you're a bit jealous. No reason to become a _whore_ over it." Cyborg said bitterly.

"How dare you!" Starfire screeched, turning back around and giving Cyborg a defying slap to the face.

Cyborg ground his teeth together, letting his head snap to the side. That girl had quite an arm... "Hit me all you want, you know I'm right." He stood up and gave her a cold stare, waiting for another hit.

Starfire didn't move. For some reason, the look in Cyborg's eye was causing so much fear, it made her head spin. Clutching a box of cereal to her chest, she flew out of the room, tears building in her eyes for reasons unkown.

Cyborg sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers. It wasn't an easy task being so brutal to his friends, but it had to be done.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun rose in the sky early, greeting the citizens of jump city and the entire earth with a bright sky. Raven floated out into the kitchen and began to make herself a cup of tea as usual. Robin was asleep in her room, snuggled contently against her pillows. She gave a small smile thinking of him.

Beast Boy, who had been asleep on the couch, woke up from the sound of Raven's tea kettle whistling. He yawned and stretched in the form of a cat.

"Mornin' Rae." He said, walking into the kitchen.

She looked over at him for a second and then back at her tea. "Why are you up so early?"

"I fell asleep on the couch. I couldn't sleep all night and came out an hour or two ago to play some video games. Ended up passing out soon after." He took a seat on the counter.

A moment of silence went by before Raven turned to face Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." She said, offering a rare, delicate smile.

He blinked a couple times, not believing what he had just seen. Raven, with a smile on her face. Clueless he said, "For what?"

"For being a good friend...All this time we've been a team, you've always watched out for me. You've always been someone I could fall back on without any judgement."

Beast Boy grinned ear to ear. Raven hopped off the counter, walking out of the room to go meditate on the roof.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Fhew! Finally done with this chapter. This is my third time rewriting it...Anyways, hope you're all happy with this chappy. You've got your RaeRob fluffyness, Cyborg insulting Starfire (zing! XD) and a little BBRae friendship moment at the end. (I emphasize da word 'friendship' in that.) Tis not the best, but I do like how it came out. -looks at the clock- I really have to stop writing at 2a.m...it's not good for me. XD Hmm, what else, what else...

Ooh yeah, Robin's eyes. I discovered some interesting things while writing that entire scene:  
a) Keep Robin in character is a pain in the ass b) There are SO MANY theories as to what color Robin's eyes are. About 98.6 percent say blue. then there's a couple people who say brown and people, like me, who say green. I only say green because I want to be different. Besides, a guy with black hair and green eyes would be teh smex, no? Hmm, Blue eyes are nice too but...Any color is good. I just like green because green eyes are like...mysterious. Hell, in my opinion, Robin is teh smexiest thing after Jude Law, no matter what color his eyes. (Eh, lets not touch on my obsession with a cartoon character...-looks at thousands of dollars worth of Robin merchandise- ..;)

Alright, enough with that. I'm gonna go play with my Robin action figure...erm...I mean, write more. Read and Review!

Love,

Emmery.


	12. Redemption

A/N: Ahh, hello my friends. Okay, so, this chapter I promise to lay up on the starfire bashing. It was fun while it lasted, but she's actually going to redeem herself. XD

Doing Reviewer responses at the end of this chapter because I love you guys. -grins-

xXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire took a deep breath as she exited her room and floated down the hall. Luckily, there was no sign of Cyborg or Beast Boy. It was late in the day and Star hopped that Robin was in his room as usual. Releasing her breath, she knocked on Robin's door lightly.

"Come in." He said casually, not bothering to ask who it was.

Starfire opened the door and took a few steps in, looking around and taking everything in. He didn't turn around from his desk where papers were scattered. He appered to be writing something. Finally, he turned around, his face went into a scowl as he saw Starfire staring back at him.

"Oh. It's you." He said sourly.

She held back tears and bit her lip. "I come here in terms of peace..."

"Please, do explain." Robin said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"It is Slade...he...he came to me with an offer. But, I do not wish to accept it. Though, I am afraid of what will happen if I do not." She said, her shoulders slumping foward.

Robin's eyes widened. "What was his offer?"

"To take Raven's child once it is born and to give it to him...I know that he is the father now..." She looked to the floor.

Robin nibbled on his lower lip slightly in thought. Why did Slade go to Starfire? Perhaps because she had already caused drama throughout the tower? But the real surprise to him was that Starfire was even telling him anything. He looked back up at her, peering slightly.

"What did he promise you in return?"

"Anything my heart desires..." Her mouth twisted into a frown. "But I believe what I truely wish for is unobtainable."

The boy wonder sighed, he could only guess what she wanted. But that wasn't the problem now. He stood up and walked foward, placing a hand delicately on her shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me about this..." He gave her an honest smile of thanks.

She sighed and stepped closer towards the door, letting his hand drop back to his waist. "I can only hope this will be the first step in my redemption..."

With that, she floated out of the room in a blur. Robin ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. Slade. He was going to kill that bastard some day...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven was on the roof, sitting on one side of a board of chess. Cyborg was on the other side, glaring at the board maliciously.

"Damn...this game is hard." He muttered.

Raven smirked. "Wish you had your chip now don't ya?"

He looked up at her, giving her a dull look. He made a move foward, only to have two of his pieces kicked off the board by Raven. They finnished the game quickly, with Raven winning of course. Soon, they began talking casually, gazing upward as the night sky faded in.

"Hey Rae...I've been wondering lately..." Cyborg said, peering over at her.

She looked over at him, "Hmm?"

"Is Robin as good in bed as everyone plays him up to be?"

That only recived a very dry and unamused look from Raven. First of all, it was beyond perverted and childish. Secondly...she didn't even really know.

"What? I was just wondering..." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any valid questions?"

"Actually, yeah." He thought for a second. "With you being all half demoness and whatnot, will that affect the baby at all?"

Raven blinked. "I actually don't know. I know my pregnancy will go a bit faster than normal but...besides that..I have no idea."

She stood up, sighing and giving Cy a weak smile. "I'm gonna go inside. Thanks for spending time with me."

Cyborg shot her a small, friendly wink. "Ah, no problem. If you need some more Cyborg wisdom time, you know who to call."

"Please don't start the jingle." Raven said, walking back inside, listening to Cyborg recite his song as she shut the door behind her.

Raven padded lightly through the hall, not hearing any noises or feeling any really intense emotions from anyone. The hallway became darker as the sky blackened, night taking over. A slight sigh escaped Rae, the stars in the night sky were so beautiful it was breath taking. She stopped in the hall to gaze out a window when Robin appeared next to her.

He slipped an arm around her waist, smiling. "You alright?"

She nodded, looking over at him. "Yeah, are you?"

Robin sighed. "I guess so. Well, Starfire talked to me earlier..."

Raven's teeth clenced reflexively at her name. "Yeah...wha'd she say?"

"Slade. He came to her last night. Appearently, he wants the baby when its born.." Robin's grip on Raven's hip tightened slightly.

Her hand went instinctively down to her stomach, it had just started to round out recently. 'I won't let him have you...' She thought to herself, with a small smile.

"I'll make sure both you and the baby are safe, always." Robin planted a small kiss on Raven's cheek and looked back out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beast Boy was focused intently on the television screen, he was so close to beating Cyborg's high score he could almost taste it...

"Beast Boy?"

The gentle voice broke his concentration and he lost in a blink of the eye. Groaning, he tapped the system off and turned around to see Starfire. She looked lost, worn and tired.

He gave a weak smile, "Oh Hey Star, you need something?"

She sighed and took a seat next to him, her hands twisting in her lap. "I need to speak with someone but...Robin is most likely asleep, Raven does not wish to speak with me and I simply am I not ready to face Cyborg any time soon...So, would you be willing to listen?"

The changeling blinked a few times, "Ummm Sure, I'm all ears."

Star leaned back into the couch, wishing she would just sink into it and disappear. "I was thinking. I saw on television a while back a phrase that made a lot of sense..."

She put a finger to her chin, trying to rehearse it in her mind to sound right. "I believe it is, do onto others as you wish be done onto you..."

"Ooh...so...you starting to have a bit of regret I see." He furrowed his eyebrows in though.

Her lips went into a deep frown. "Well, the regret is heavy inside me, even without that phrase. But what I am trying to say is...perhaps if you treat someone evil with kindness...they will also treat you with kindness..."

"Still not getting what you're poking at here..." He said, turning towards her.

She bit her lip. "For example...say that one of us made friends with a villian. Perhaps they would have a motive to stop being evil and join the good side?"

Beast Boy thought for a second. "Hmm...I guess...but it all depends what villan you're talking about. Some villians are just born evil, Slade for example. That guy does not have a nice bone in his body."

"But...You see, perhaps he needs some to create this bone of niceness inside him..."

The changeling raised and eyebrow and let out a dry laugh. "Sure Star, whatever you say...I guess everyone, perhaps even Slade, have the ability to be good. They're just happy the way they are..."

With that, he stood up and went off to bed, wishing Starfire a good night. She looked up at the ceiling, a small smile appearing on her lips.

'Even Slade has the ablility to be good...' Were the words that echoed through her head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I decided to stop it here because it's a bit of suspense. I didn't want to like shove in my next underlying plot and have the chapter be really really long. So, does anyone know what Starfire is planning? Right now, it's in the works in my mind. It's going to become like the secondary plot in the story then, hell, perhaps it'll even branch off into it's own fic...-shrug-

Okay, I promised to do reviewer responses for this chapter so, here we go:

Nightlark: XD! Jude Law is sooo hot, I love him. Ah, I wouldn't banish Star to another dimension, as much as that would connect Rae and Rob more. Thanks for the review and have fun my fellow Robin collector:)

SuicideTrees: For some reason, I love your pen name. But anyways, Thanks so much for the review!

Star: Thanks!

Tinytiny: I think that this chapter answers your question quite nicely. Ahh, Starwars Cliches. I'll try to avoid those. Thanks for the review.

AriesFalcon: Johnny Depp is is pretty hot (especially in Pirates Of The Carribean) but I love Jude Law and Robin so much. Glad to find a fellow Robin Obsesser! Glad you didn't mind the lemon a couple of chapters back. Ahh, no more evil for a while, I promise. Thanks for the review and I'll be sure to get around to reading your story.

SugarDevil: Wow, an anime convention? I've ALWAYS wanted to go to one of those! Though none of them come to my area. My state is stupid. Anyways, thanks so much for the review!

Cherry Jade: Muhaha, you liked Cy's dialouge hmm? I enjoyed writing it and I think he really put her in her place. Oh, I will have tons of fun playing with Robin...erm writing! ; Thanks for the review.

Crzy Grl: Wow! I mean just wow, you really love me. XD Glad to make all of your dreams come true! Owning the Teen Titans hmm? Tha'd be fun. Though...they'd all be having crazy sex and it wouldn't be kid approved anymore (lol- just joking) Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Poisyn: Oh, I promise that Slade won't get the baby. Congradulations on your baby though! Now, my mother also just had a baby recently after a long and hard pregnancy. She was carrying twins and lost one at 29 weeks. Then she had the remaining baby (my current sister) Three monts prematurely. She means the world to all of my family and I know that it would be tragic for anything to happen to her. I'm really in the know with baby development as far as that goes. But thank you so much for the advice. As for how the baby's powers and whatnot, I'm going to play that into the story very slowly. I love Robin to death and promise not hurt him anymore! ; Cyborg is going to appear a lot more, as you see I wrote him in this chapter with a little cameo with Rae. Thanks so much for the review and I love your little signature.

Rose: Oo Blame me? Ahh, I'm letting up on the Star bashing, as you can see in this chapter. Glad you like Cyborg. Uhh, should I thank you for the review or not? You confuse me... This is never a good thing.

Dragon Huntress: Yeah, some people are getting mad on my portrayal of Starfire. I think I did go a bit overboard. Sorry! Thanks for the review.

Raven42431: Thanks!

Nightwingluver: Oh my god. I was like five seconds away from buying that Robin doll. I curse the fact I didn't because I've never seen him again. : He was so awsome. Anyways, thanks for the review!

That little voice in your head: Yeah, I have TONS of Robin stuff. He's so awsome. Yeah, mesing around with the characters is quite fun. But as you see, I've made Starfire redeem herself in this chapter to please a couple of people and mostly myself. Thanks for the review!

Amber Myst: Oh my god. The cyborg song! Tehehe! I know ALL The words to that! Don't worry, I have no life either. Haha, I agree with you. Raven is going to be a bit tough on Robin for a tiny bit but she still loves him. Don't worry, Starfire is redeeming herself, promise. Now, I will not reveal if BB is over Rae yet for that is a mystery of da story...OoOoOoOo (ghosty sounds). XD Thanks for the review!

Disappear/Syani: -hands you asprin- I know, Robin's eyes probably are blue. But like I said at the end of the chapter. I made them green because being an individual is fun. The eppy haunted? People say that you can see them but...I dunno...

Kr0nnikal: I know, I know. But I like making them green because I feel like it. XP

Goddess Anjanee: Yes, Robin had a chance to redeem himself. A lot of people are loving Cy in this story, tehe. Thanks so much for the review! Oh, before I go, I have to say you have reviewed like almost every one of my stories and I want to thank you for that:)

Secret: Thanks for the review!

Emberwings: Ahh, glad you enjoyed Cy. I know, his dialouge seemed really real to me too. That's why I left it in there. Yeah, his eye color is like impossible to find. I've had like twenty people tell me "Blaaah they're bluee" and "Look at the comics" but I made them green because I feel like it. Thanks for the review.

InkBlotted Chakra: Thanks for the review. I know, i'm letting up on the Starfire bashing now.

Lexie515: What can I say, Drama is my forte? Didn't mean to rhyme there...Anyways, thanks for the review!  
Morgan000: Thanks! 


	13. Controlling The Flames

A/N: Man oh man. I've been putting off writing up this chapter for some reason and now it's biting me in the ass. It's 11:30pm as I start this but for some reason I haven't felt like writing more than I do right now in ages. Maybe I'm just on a euphoria form cookes, it doesn't matter. I feel like being decriptive. Sleep deprevation is fun...

Quick question: Has anyone ever seen a SladeStarfire paring on this site before? I know I haven't. Well, unless its like rape and it involves some sort of Robin thing (which I've noticed is dreadfully overused). But I mean like, them becoming friends and whatnot? Hmm, I wonder. Though I did see a SladeStar story on That's what inspired the little bit with Star. So I must give credit to that author. (Themasterj)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin took in a deep breath and let it out through his nose, tapping his fingers on the long table. He had called for a team meeting, and so far, he was the only one in the room. He had ditched his uniform earlier in the day and was sporting a sweatshirt and some jeans. He had grown quite weary of the tights and cape...well...maybe not the cape.

His thoughts were broken by Raven slipping in the room, gripping a mug of tea. Nervousness lined her eyes, her lips twisted into a small frown. She took a seat next to Robin and he gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't return the gesture but merely stared at the reflection in her mug.

Cyborg was the next to come in. He sat across from Raven, furrowing his eyebrows at her disaterous demener. For some reason, there was a thick silence in the room, no one dared to break it by speaking. Everyone knew that this meeting was not going to be anything good...

Starfire and Beast Boy entered the room together and took the remaining two seats. Starfire twisted the hem of her skirt in her lap as Cyborg and Raven secretly shot her daggers and looks of disgust.

Robin looked at all of them. Tension. It was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. Finally, he spoke.

"I've called you all here today to reveal something very important..." Robin said slowly, making sure he was choosing the right words.

He went to elaborate, but Raven lifted her head up. "It's about me...and the baby..."

She stood up, facing all of them. Her hand drifted under cape and clutched her stomach protectively.

"Is everything alright?" Cyborg asked, his eye filling with concern.

Raven nodded and sighed. "But...the father isn't who you think it is..." She muttered out slowly.

The silence filled the room again as everyone but Raven looked at Robin. He bit his lip and began to chew on it, stirring blood quickly.

Raven continued, fearing a sudden confidence fill her heart. She relized that these people were her friends...they wouldn't judge her...

"The father is..." Her throat constricted and she thought she might choke. But she pushed out the words. "Slade." The name came out in a raspy whisper.

Cyborg's jaw dropped gently and Beast Boy gaped. Starfire bowed her head, she had already known this...but hearing it from Raven was still a bit of a shock. Raven wiped stray tears from her eyes.

"I...I need to be alone..." She whispered and teleported out of the room.

Robin stood up to go find her, but Cyborg stopped him. "Man...she needs some time to think..." He started at the boy wonder for a couple of seconds. "But...how?"

Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair. "He raped her didn't he...Man, I knew something was strange ever since her birthday..."

They talked for a little while, exchanging pained words between each other. Then they called it a night and everyone left the room. Starfire made her way to the kitchen along with Robin as Beast Boy and Cyborg went off to bed.

Starfire began to pull ingredients from the cabinets. Robin raised a masked eyebrow in response.

"You cooking something?" He asked, starting the coffee maker.

She nodded softly. "Making something for a possible friend of mine..."

"Oh Really? Do I know him?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrows.

Starfire nodded again. "Yes...But he does not like you very much..."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, blinking a few times. "Well, why not?"

She looked over at him while adding a mass amount of salt to her mixing bowl. "Perhaps it is the hair?"

Robin let out a slow chuckle and focused on making his coffee. Starfire popped her mixture into the oven. By the smell of it, Robin was sure glad he wasn't the one having to ingest it. A large part of him wondered who in the world she was giving it to...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire took in a deep breath and sighed as she walked along the docks, her eyes scanning the warehouse numbers. In her hand was a baking dish, full of some random tameranean meal. Her auburn hair swayed in the wind as she reached the warehouse farthest from the city. Small chills went up her spine. She turned around sharply to meet two of Slade's drones, glaring back at her.

She placed the dish at her feet and stood perfectly still. "I-"

Her sentence was cut off as one of them fired at her. She flew upward and blasted at them, destroying the one that had shot at her quite easily. The second drone caught her off guard and slammed into her, causing her to flying into one of the surrounding brick buildings.

"Seems I have a visitor, hmm?" Slade walked foward, his hands behind his back as always. He wore his same uniform, glistening in the moonlight.

"Slade..." She said slowly.

He began to circle around her like a vulture waiting to catch its prey. "So, I take it your friends will be here to retrieve you any minute now. My hideout will be revealed and we'll have the usual fight, am I correct?"

Starfire's heart beat was erratic. His voice was so calm, yet so scary. "T-They do not know I am here..." She said, trying to will herself not to stutter, but it was without results.

"Liar." He accused harshly. His single eye narrowed. "Soon little Robin will come rushing to save the princess and try to beat me to a pulp."

"They do do not know of my whereabouts...I...I lied to them, I suppose." She said, insisting her point.

Finally, she caught his attention. He stood directly infront of her, his eye full of question. "Really" He took a step foward. "Now why would you do something like that?"

Starfire rubbed her arm absent mindedly. "Well...I was hoping to..."

"To kill me? You are aware that murder is a crime darling, no matter whom the victim may be..."

Her green eyes met his single darkned one and locked for a second. "I am here to make a deal?"

"We already have a deal, remember?"

She sighed, "Yes but...I was hoping to propose another one..." Visions of being pinned to her wall by him from the night before slipped into her head.

"Please, do elaborate." He began to overlook her, taking in her form from head to toe.

She bowed her head slightly. "Instead of Raven's child...perhaps you would like a new apprentice?"

"I am willing to offer myself in exchange that you leave my friends and their newborn child alone...You can do what you will with me..." She swallowed silently, her stomach twisting into a knot.

Slade's eye narrowed harshly. "Get out."

"W-What?" She stuttered, looking back up at him.

"I said get out. If you don't get out of my sight now, you never will." He growled slightly and turned ,disappearing into the shadows.

Starfire narrowed her eyes and flew through the air, avoiding an attack from more drones and leaving her food behind. Sure, Slade had turned her down, but that was the thing...he had the chance to take down the Titans, hurt everyone by taking her, or maybe even her life, but he didn't take it. He spared her dignity. Time for plan b...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin was sitting on the couch when he heard the front door click closed. He tensed up and his hands began to finger a compartment in his belt. He was ready to attack when he saw that it was just Starfire. A long breath he had been holding escaped him.

"Oh...Star...It's you..." He said, relieved.

She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yes...I was just...out."

He stood up, walking over to her. She seemed...shaken. He noticed a small cut on her head and reached out.

"That looks pretty deep...You gonna be alright?" He asked.

Starfire stepped back and looked at Robin skeptically. "Robin..."

"Yeah?"

She narrowed her gaze. "I do not mean to sound rude but...why the hell are you being so nice to me?"

He blinked a couple of times. It took him a second or two and then he had to stop and ask himself the question again. It was a pretty good question...

"You're hurt and I just want to bandage your wound, alright? Don't take it as something more..." .

She tilted her head, inspecting him. She had practically raped him...and he was still willing to have her on the team? Where was the real Robin and who was this boy they put in his place? Her hand wandered up to her forehead, grazing the cut. She looked at her fingers to find them dampened in blood.

Robin had already gone off and retrieved some bandages and ointments. Star sat down on the sofa while he cleansed her wound carefully. She sighed, looking down at her hands as he worked.

"Star...Where were you?" He asked, applying some anti-scar ointment.

"Out with my possible friend..." She muttered.

Their conversation from earlier popped into Robin's head. He furrowed his masked eyebrows and smoothed a band-aid onto her cut. She sighed and gave him a silent thank you. Starfire stood up and began to make her way to her bedroom, leaving Robin in the kitchen.

Before she was fully out of the room, Robin said, "You're playing with fire you know...fire that won't be put out easily..."

Starfire froze for a second but kept on moving.

"I always did enjoy a challange..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slade sat at his computers, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. Starfire had managed to confuse him more than a jigsaw puzzle could ever hope to. Infront of him sat the bowl of the tameranean cuisine. He eyed it warily. Even under the plastic wrap he could see it was a strange looking meal.

"Intresting..." He muttered.

But he certianly wasn't talking about the food dish infront of him...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I promised you guys a new chapter, and I have delivered. So, what are your guys' views on the StarSlade thing I have going on here. I like where its going and it might actually develop into its own little fan fiction if you guys approve of it. This is actually a bit of a test run. It's going to sort of envelop the plot of this story for a while, but it's going to play in nicely with Rae's pregnancy, I promise you.

Oh, Oh and concerning Robin's behavior towards Starfire, he's sort of just willing to put everything behind him for the sake of the team. I know you're all gonna be all 'OMGWTFBBQ! HE'S BEING NICE TO HER!' and shit. Ugh, you're making me regret writing it. But you know what, I'm going to do what I feel like. XP Robin has slightly forgiven Starfire because he's nice like that, alright? Alright.

Tell me what you think please. Any flammage, I will use to make me some s'mores. And if I don't have chocolate, your skin will do nicely. :-D

Love,

Emmery. :- 


	14. It Begins

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cyborg stood at Raven's door, a sigh escaping him as he tapped his knuckles lightly. No one had seen her since the meeting and Cy had begun to become worried. A slight sniffle was heard from behind the door and it slid open.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked, wiping a stray tear.

He nodded and she stepped aside to let him in. Her room was a total wreck from her wayward emotions. Books were thrown on the ground, chairs cracked in two. Cyborg sat down on one of the remaining pieces of furniture, looking up at Rae.

She sighed, her arms crossed softly. "So..."

"I came here for a talk that's seriously needed." Cyborg began. "Raven...Why didn't you just tell us what happened, we would've understood."

Raven looked to the floor, "I know...I was just...afraid. So I turned to Robin for help and it did some good for a while...until Starfire found out..."

Cyborg's hand clenched into a fist. "I swear...I have no idea why Robin is keeping her on the team..."

"I don't know...I think he's too forgiving sometimes." She muttered.

The robotic teen shook his head and stood up, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. "But seriously Rae, B and I are happy to help. I just wish you would've told us sooner..."

Raven was slightly surprised when Cyborg pulled her into a gentle hug. She gave a slight smile and hugged him back.

"Thanks Cy..." She said, stepping back.

"Anytime..." With a small grin he left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire walked along the same path that she had the previous night, her heart pounding in her head. She entered the warehouse she had seen Slade come out of and lit a starbolt in her hand as lighting. Suddenly, she felt something cold rest against the back of her head.

She registered it as a gun and froze slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Slade! Hello!" She turned around, a large grin upon her face.

Slade's eye narrowed and blinked a few times. He growled and put the gun inbetween her eyes, shoving her against the wall. The smile faded. Finally.

"Y-You're hurting me..." She squeaked out innocently.

"Hurting you? I'm going to crack your skull if you don't get out here before I count to ten." She heard the gun click, prepared to deliver a shot.

"Now leave before I shoot you to bits." He added ferociously.

"You will not kill me." She stated simply, staring up at him.

"Oh? Why not? I've killed plenty of people in my time. Especially those who choose to mock me."

"You did not hurt me yesterday, so you will not today."

"What? Just because I didn't kill you for intruding here yesterday makes me some sort of lost soul, floating inbetween good and evil, needing someone like you to guide me?" He gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Please, all I wish is to begin a friendship between us." She offered a happy grin.

Seeing she wouldn't leave anytime soon, Slade lowered his gun, a slight growl leaving him. Perhaps if he let her speak she would leave him alone finally. He had left her alive for so long, it would be a bit wrong to kill her now... She kept the grin on her face and her posture went from scared to friendly.

"So what now, don't you have some huge speech prepared on how I should convert myself?" He said boredly.

"Umm...Actually, no. I was just hoping to see where things went..."

Silence. It filled the room for a couple seconds before Starfire decided to speak.

"You surprised me you know..." She began, looking at him.

"With what? Me not killing you?" He had actually surprised himself with that one...

She shook her head. "No, with raping Raven...I did not know you were into women..."

Star haden't seen Slade look so dumbfounded since Robin had tricked his way out of being his apprentice.

"What?" He asked, his mouth hanging open under his mask.

"Well...You were always after Robin...so I assumed..."

"I'm NOT gay!" He said, his single eye nearly popping out of his head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin walked into the main room. He noted that everyone was awake bright and early, already lined up for breakfast. His masked eyes scanned the room. Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg over tofu and Raven was reading. But...Where was Starfire?

"Morning Guys...Anyone see Starfire?" He asked, grabbing his paper.

Cyborg shrugged. "Probably in her room or something." His tone was flat and unconcerned.

Furrowing his masked eyebrows, Robin finnished off his mug of coffee. It was unusual for Starfire to be sleeping in so late. He shook his head, she was probably just sleeping in. Nothing to worry about...right?

Raven took her seat next to Robin. "Hey, where were you last night? I thought you'd come to check up on me, but you didn't..."

He sighed. "I couldn't sleep, and I thought you might want some space. How are you holding up?"

She groaned and clutched her stomach. "I can't keep anything down...and I feel really miserable..."

Robin put a comforting arm around her, offering a genuine smile. "Well, hope you aren't feeling too down because...We're going shopping!" He declared.

Raven looked up at him, he had sounded like a teenage girl estatic to get to the mall. "Shopping for what?"

He put a hand over her stomach. "Well, we're going to have to set up a nursery, aren't we?"

Cyborg turned around at their conversation, "Oooh, can I come with? I wanna help pick out some stuff for the room. Besides, I'm here to help build!"

Beast Boy grinned, a mouth full of tofu bacon. "Yeah Man! A trip out as a team sounds good!"

Raven sighed and gave a weak smile. "Fine." She couldn't help but comply with their requests, they all seemed so damned happy to go along.

Later in the day, the titans gathered in the living room, decked out in their normal attire. Raven gave a slight sigh as Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the room.

"Hey Rae...Where's Robin?" Beast Boy asked, taking a seat. Raven noted with a slight eye roll that he was wearing a shirt that said "Tofu Dude".

"He's going to see if Starfire wants to come along. He should be out in a second..."

As if on que, Robin entered the room. He was decked out in usual street clothes, but he held his communicator tightly.

"Guys, I can't find Star anywhere...I'm starting to get worried." He said, walking towards them.

Cyborg sighed annoyedly. "She's probably out shopping or something, why does it matter?"

"Cyborg! Just because you're mad at her doesn't mean that you can just forget about her. She could be kidnapped for all we know!"

Beast Boy snatched the communicator from Robin's hand. "Did you even try calling her yet?"

He tapped Star's number into the communicator and everyone went silent, listening to it ring. It wouldn't stop ringing though as no one picked up. Everyone began to get a bit worried at that. No matter where Starfire was, she'd never let it ring like that.

"Okay...Looks like we're going to have to delay the trip to the mall then.." Cyborg said grimly.

Robin didn't say a word. He ran over to the computer and began to type in key words, glaring at the screen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire looked around, smiling lightly to herself. "Why do live in such a gloomy place?"

He turned his back on her, begining to work on a random device. "Because I like it..."

"I do not believe you." She stated simply, floating over to see what he was doing.

Slade looked at her, peering at her. "Right. You're the expert here afterall. Forget the fact that I know more about what goes on in my head than you ever will."

"But even the worst beings on Earth wish for something...better. I have yet to meet an earthling who is insensitive to the better things in life..."

"Hookers and Beer?" He said, walking further into the darkness.

Starfire followed, a smirk on her face. "Well, you are quite the comedian I see."

"Hmm yes. I'm hilarious." He said, turning around to face her again. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the tower, they've probably started a world wide search for you by now. Or was that your plan all along? Lower my guard so they can find me?"

She shook her head. "After all this time you are still skepitcal of me. But you are right, I should be going. I promise you, I shall tell no one on the team of my whereabouts these past few hours."

Star made her way towards the door, smiling at him. "I shall be back tomorrow with the Tameranean Milkshake of peace!"

With that, she was gone. Leaving Slade confused, angry and...intrigued.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire floated back into the tower, grinning to herself. Her persistance with Slade was paying off nicely. When she entered the main room, all was silent. The entire team was gone. Her face dropped as she looked around.

"Hello? Friends?" She called out.

Raven appeared in the room. "Starfire. Damn, the guys are out looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, I am quite sorry for my absence. I was out with a friend longer than expected." Starfire's smile became larger at the word friend.

Raven rolled her eyes slightly and brought out her communicator, dialing up Robin.

"Yeah...She's right here. All in one piece. See ya soon." She snapped the communicator shut, glaring up at Starfire.

The tameranean shifted uncomfortably, feeling the harsh glare she was getting from Raven right down to the bone.

"Raven I'm..." She began, reaching a hand out.

The dark titan growled and avoided the urge to bite Starfire's hand off. "Save it. We're going to the mall and Robin will probably want you to come with. Just come along so he doesn't nag my ear off on how I should forgive or atleast forget."

Starfire's face flatlined and she stepped back, taking a seat at the kitchen. Just then, the boys entered the room, relieved to see Starfire swinging her feet on the stool. They haden't changed out of their street clothes, and were still ready to go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The titans walked around the mall and went into random clothing shops. Raven was pulled into every conceivable baby shop that the mall had to offer, which was a grand total of twenty some stores. Raven muttered under her breath, wishing that Hot Topic had a baby store.

Starfire held up a pair of eye hurting pink baby shoes. "Ooh! These are most adorable!" She squeaked.

Raven bowed her head. "Look. I'm not seeing anything that I like so can we just g-" Her words were cut short by Robin pointing to a classic crib.

Something about it caught Raven's breath in her throat. It was painted a dark green and if you looked closely enough, there were light green speckles in the paint. She smoothed her hand across the surface, smiling slightly.

"Yeah...This'll do..." She muttered.

Later in the day, the boys went off to go shopping at the men's department, leaving Starfire and Raven in the middle of the mall. Raven wasn't at all happy with this, to say the least.

"So...Raven..." Starfire began.

Raven glared at her. "Look Star. I'll be quite blunt about this. I don't want to talk to you ever again. You hurt me and Robin really badly and I have no idea why he even lets you stay with us!"

Starfire's expression became so pained, it looked as if she had been stabbed in the stomach. "Raven...Words can not express my regret for what I have done...but please, allow me to attempt make things right again by buying your new child something..."

"No. Nothing can fix what you've done. You...You raped my boyfriend, betrayed me in the process and then you go and get everyone all worried because you were out clubbing with friends all night!"

"Raven! I was not clubbing! I was..." Starfire bit her lip. "I cannot tell you what I was doing. But please, there is no need for yelling."

Raven's eyes became tinged with Red as rage consumed her. She shook her head, avoiding slamming the alien girl into the nearest fountian.

"Raven...I was out trying to protect the baby from Slade..." Star muttered. "He wants to take it when it is born...but..I am trying to distract him so he will leave you alone..."

Raven blinked a couple of times, registering what had just been told to her. "You...You were with Slade?"

Starfire nodded.

"But...he could kill you!" Raven said, a tinge of concern filling her heart.

Sure, Starfire had done some horrible things and Raven was pretty pissed...but...never enough to wish death on the Alien.

"Starfire I...Ooohh..." Raven's eyes clamped shut and she clutched her stomach.

"Raven! Are you alright?" Starfire asked, floating foward.

A slight groan escaped Raven. "Gah...it feels like someone is squeezing my stomach too hard...I...Oh no..."

Starfire gasped loudly. "Raven! We must get the boys quickly!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx A/N: Oooh, I'm a bitch aren't I? I left with a cliffie. XDD! Anyways, this started out as a pretty meaningless chapter but it developed into a lot more. -grins- I had to put in Starfire calling Slade gay, it was too priceless to leave out. Sooo, read and review duckies!

Oh. One more thing. One of my reviewers said something like "If Slade's a skeleton...Doesn't he lack what it takes to make children?" I was like "Oooh...Shit." Umm...my explination for that is...umm...errr...

PLOT HOLES! EEEE HHEEEE! o I'm not insane! Nope, Nope. Just plot holes. Lots and lots of holes...tehehe...I'll take my white padded room now, thanks.

Love,

Emmery. 


	15. Painful Memories

A/N: Oh my god. Let me start off by saying how AWSOME it is to be back my dear friends. Whew, I feel complete again writing this. I won't update as fast as I'd like to, but like I said previously, it's better than not at all. This story is totally back in action. This chapter sucks a bit because it's sort of filler, but next chapter (which I just finnished writing in Social Studies) ROCKS. So bear with me through this one and expect the next one to be as normal. But, man, I love being in high school I can stay in the library for all of Study Hall and i don't have to leave. Okay, enough blabbing. Let's get this on the road!

P.s: Oh my god. I was cracking up laughing. i had NO idea you people loved me so much. now I've got nicknames and people giving me Ramen noodles and gummy bears! YEEEY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxX

Starfire quickly rushed Raven to a nearby bench. All the people around the mall were looking in their direction, concerned looks all around. She pulled out her communicator and dialed Robin's number. It rang a few times and then he appeared.

"Star? Something up?" He asked, worry tinging his voice. She could see Beast Boy in the background nearly knocking over a display.

"Yes! Raven is complaining about pain in her stomach. We are near the fountain in the center of the mall, please come quickly!"

She closed her communicator and looked over at Raven who had her eyes closed, trying to breath slowly. "Raven, hold on. Robin and the others should be here any second..."

"I..I'll be fine. You didn't have to call the guys..." Her voice was tight as she tried to ignore the waves of pain running through her.

Placing a hand on Raven's shoulder, Star looked through the mass of people in the mall to see a green blur run inbetween people's feet. Before she could say anything to Raven, Beast Boy appeared, slightly out of breath.

"Okay, what's the situation?" He asked, looking at Rae.

She sighed. "I'm fine...The pain is starting to go away. This is normal, I read about it...somewhere." Her voice still sounded pained.

Robin appeared seconds after, pushing through the crowds of people. Cyborg followed after, assuring people there was nothing to see and that they should move along. They had all caused quite a scene.

Raven finally opened her eyes and looked at Robin who tried to remain calm, but anyone could sense the worry that was melting off of him.

He crouched infront of her, taking her hand. "Sure you're alright?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I just need to lie down...and strangely enough, some broccoli."

A small sigh of relief came from Robin and he smiled gently at her. He helped her stand up and the group began to walk out of the mall. A long breath left Starfire and Raven looked over at her, they still had a lot to discuss later on.

"Well Raven, you'll be happy to know that we ordered the crib you wanted aaand, Hot Topic has a baby section!" He grinned.

Raven slowly moved her gaze towards him. "I usually don't say these sort of things but...yey."

Everyone laughed and left the mall feeling more like real friends and less than a mandatory team than they had in a long while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire stood in the main room, staring out the window at the crashing sea below. Her thoughts were random at first, but as the dark blue waters calmed, so did her mind. She focused in on one person...Slade. She still hadn't learned all that much about him, but she was still surprised he had opened up as much as he had. Perhaps if she kept her persistant attitude and keep distracting him, he would forget all about Raven and her baby.

'...It's the least I can do for everyone after all the trouble I've caused.' She thought to herself.

"Starfire." Raven's grim voice broke her thoughts abruptly.

She turned around to see Raven, looking much better. "Oh, hello Raven. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks. But, Star, we really need to talk. About this whole thing with you and Slade..."

"Please, do not mention it. I am doing this for you and everyone else. I truly believe I can distract Slade long enough to keep him away." She gave a small, forced smile.

"Star, I'm asking you as not only a team mate but as...a friend, don't do this. We can fight Slade off when the time comes, there's no need for you to risk your life because of it." Raven's voice held a hint of concern.

A slight smile crossed Star's lips. "He is not so bad...once you get past the threats..."

"Starfire! Do you want me to tell Robin? I'm sure he's the last person you'll want knowing."

Star peered at Raven. "Go ahead, tell Robin. But are you not worried that he will become consumed in Slade as he usually does? I do not think it would be in the team's best interest if he knew of Slade's whereabouts."

Raven's mouth hung open silghtly, a response that had been there drifted away. Starfire gave a victorious smile and walked away to the ktichen, grabbing some ingredients out of the fridge. Raven sighe dangrily and followed her. Star had out an array of items ranging from her infamous zorka berries to fried onions.

"What're you making?" Raven asked, raising a prying eyebrow at the foods.

She looked over and grinned. "The Tameranean milkshake of peace! Would you enjoy a glass also?"

"Uhh...No thanks." Raven responded, trying to hide a grimace.

With that, Rae floated out of the room leaving Starfire to dirty up the kitchen. Cyborg would be complaining about that later since it was his night to clean. She heard the washer in the distance, chrning everyone's clothes and a heafty amount of soap. She stood in the doorway to see Robin peering at the machine as if it had sprouted from hell.

"Hey...Need help?" Raven asked, a small smile tugged at her lips. She hated that, whenever she talked to Robin, she found the need to smile. She had built up too much of a reputation to smile.

He turned around, his expression changing to relaxed. "Ah, no. It just took me a really long while to get the washer started. Beast Boy has like a million pair of socks and pants to load. We really should invest in a bigger washer..."

Raven inspected him as he spoke. He seemed happy enough, but was he just faking it for her sake? Perahps he could handle the fact Starfire knew where Slade was...

'Are you not worried that he will become consumed in Slade as he usually doews?' Starfire's words played over in her head.

"Rae? You alright?" He asked, stepping foward.

She snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just going to go get some sleep...See you later, all right?"

Robin had the feeling she wanted to say something else, but he shrugged it off and let her walk away with a wave and a smile. Taking a last look at the washer to see it wasn't overflowing with soap, he walked out to the main room. Instantly, he could tell Starfire had recently cooked something, judging by the smell and Cyborg's cursing.

"Hey Cy." Rob greeted casually, taking a seat at the table.

Cy looked over and sighed. "Hey Rob. Of course the day I clean, Starfire has to make something. Anyways, how are you holdin' up?"

Robin shrugged slightly. "I'm alright..."

It was silent for a while as Robin grabbed the paper and began reading it. The same headlines greeted him nearly every day. Another robbery or plasmus foiled again by the team. When the team first started, he took pride in seeing those headlines, but since then it was a casual thing. Cyborg took the seat across from him at the table and sighed.

"Robin.." Cyborg started.

The boy wonder looked up. "Hmm?"

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life but, I've got a question for ya that's been bugging me for a while..."

"...If it's about my family, I won't answer much. Anything else, just ask away." He folded the newspaper back up and sighed.

"You and Starfire...Did you guys have something before your whole thing with Rae?" He raised an eyebrow.

Robin's masked eyes widened slightly. He cursed himself for not warning Cyborg about asking for romance related topics. "Well...No. We were close friends and all but I didn't think she liked me that way...Well except for...never mind."

"Except for what?"

"Remember that time..." He looked away for a second. "That time when the t-ship blew up and we got scattered on that planet. We had something there...I know we did."

As much venom as he had for Starfire at the moment, part of him would always cherish that time. He supposed that was why he was willing to even keep Starfire on the team. A small part of him always hoped they could be close friends like that again. But, now, his main focus was Raven.

"Really? Hmm, always did wonder why you guys were so close after that. you didn't happen to...'Ya Know' on that planet?" Cyborg's eyebrow wriggled.

Robin coughed loudly. "Cyborg! What the hell do you think I am? A pimp?"

"Uhh...I don't wanna know." Beast Boy said, sipping a glass of water as he walked over to the table.

Cy grinned. "Finally, you're awake. Now I can kick your ass at video games!"

Beast Boy peered at him. "You're goin' down!"

Robin watched them run to the living room and turn on the game system, makin gthem unavailable to the world until their thumbs wore out. He sighed and leaned back into the seat, getting lost in his thoughts for the umpteenth time that week. Deciding he needed some air, he grabbed the keys to his r-cycle and walked out the door without a word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

A/N: (squeal) Oh I'm so happy to be back! Like I said earlier, expect next chapter to be a lot better. I'm actually sort of proud of it. OKay, over the summer i became obsessed with Anime, Mangas, A Korean Soap Opera and Batman. I realized I have officially no life yesterday because I was freaking out over a coloring book with Batman tattoos in the back, that, and the people at the comic book store know me so much because I'm there atleast three times a week.

Anyways, I'll be updating perhaps later this week or...more likely next wednesday. So, anticipate the next chapter!

Love you all.

Emmery

Next time on TYFTV: Robin's outing for air causes him to run into Starfire on her way to meet that certian someone. When curiousity gets the best of him, he follows her. What does he see that causes him to go over the edge? Meanwhile, back at Titans tower, does Beast Boy still have feelings for Raven or has he moved on? 


	16. Dangerous Love

A/N: Alright, time for the next chapter. To those of you who have been complaining about spelling and grammar errors, I'm using Microsoft word now. (--) I usually use Notepad, which sucks really, really, really badly.

Anyways!- This chapter is going to rock. It rocked my socks, so it should rock yours. I will explain some moments that happen in here at the end so you guys don't all go "Ahh No BBRae!" Yes, I'm hyper, thanks for asking.

Final Special note to Jackalobe: STOP GUESSING MY PLOT. XD No, you did highlight some of the stuff I was going to do, and you actually serviced me some ideas. Good for you! You get cookies! Let's see, yes Red X is totally a babe. The reason I made the reference to stranded was because I watch TT every morning at 6:30am and that episode happened to be the one that was showing the day I wrote it. I'm a RobStar fan at heart and thought that would have to be something to highlight in this story, even if it is RobRae.

Another Special note to 'The Sidekick': Oh my god. This has to be the funniest review I've ever had. I had NO idea I kick a multitude of asses. Good to know. You are now officially my friend. Glad you read keeping Secrets too. Oh, btw, sorry I didn't respond to your email. As you may have read, I was kicked off the comp and my email box now has literally 222 unread emails. You rock really hard though. XD

Disclaimer: Stole a scene in this chapter from the Manga 'Fruit's Basket'. (issue 11) LOVE THOSE BOOKS! XD Plus it fit everything so damn well.

Warning. This chapter will kick your sorry asses. I'm really proud of it. Just, don't take the SladeStarfire stuff the wrong way. There's a good reason for it that will be explained in time. Though, I will admit that PERHAPS Starfire is growing on Slade and vice versa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The cool air greeted Robin as he rode through town cautiously. It was very rare he rode his cycle without a helmet, but he need to feel the air whipping against his skin. He needed this air to wake him from the daze he was in. He had become consumed in his thoughts, falling into a dark mind state of vengeance and paranoia. His one and only refuge was, of course, Raven. When she appeared, it was as if someone held out their hand, trying to lead him back to sanity. Robin's bare hands (he had ditched the uniform before he left) gripped onto the handlebars tighter.

No one occupied the streets at this hour, so Rob was caught off guard by a woman walking. He slowed the cycle. That flowing red auburn hair was familiar…

"Starfire?" Robin asked, stopping next to the curb.

She turned around, surprised to see him. "Robin…Oh, you scared me. W-What are you doing out?"

"I could ask you the same question." He raised a masked eyebrow. "What's that you're holding?"

She looked down at the cup in her hands and then back at him. "This? It's for my friend."

"…Star, I don't mean to bother you but…Who exactly are you meeting? And more importantly, why is it a secret?" He peered at her.

A slight frown lined her lips. "My business is my own."

She began to stride away confidently, but Robin got off his cycle and grabbed her arm. Starfire turned around briskly, glaring at him.

"You are going to make me late." She said callously.

He sighed. "As your team leader, I'm responsible for your well being. Can't you just tell me who you're seeing?"

"Must you know everything that goes on? Just because you are a team leader, does not mean you can pry into everyone's lives."

Robin gave her a cold stare. "You're angering me."

Starfire glared back at him, gathering her excuse. "Robin, please. I know what I am doing. Besides, if you want me to move on from my feelings for you, I have to date other people, right?"

It made her feel almost _queasy _giving that excuse, but he seemed to accept it. He let go of her arm and walked back to his cycle, not saying another word. She gave a slight sigh of relief and continued walking to her destination.

Little did Star know, Robin zoomed down the next block and parked his cycle away. With stealth only the boy wonder and Batman himself possessed, he went from rooftop to rooftop effortlessly, following the auburn haired girl below.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beast Boy leaned into the sofa with a yawn. He had just finished a two hour game fest with Cyborg and his thumbs were near bleeding. Cy had gone off to bed, leaving the changeling by himself, or so he thought. Raven walked into the room, wearing her pajamas and looking sleepy. The slight belly she had was attempting to peek out of the bottom of the tank top.

"Where's Robin?" She muttered sleepily.

Beast Boy looked over the edge of the couch. "He went out for a ride I think. His cycle is gone, so, where else could he be?"

"Oh." She said and walked over to the couch. A small yawn escaped her.

"Wanna play a board game?" Beast Boy asked, jokingly.

Rae blinked. "Yeah, sure."

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Beast Boy asked, eyes wide.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I am _half _human you know. Now, let's play Life."

He smiled and pulled out the box. "I call green car!"

Raven scoffed. "You think being all green would make you sick of it, but, alas, no."

Beast Boy grinned sleazily. "What makes you think I'm _all _green?"

The telepath looked at him blandly, her fists clenching and unclenching. "Let's just play. I hope your house cracks in half."

The pair had fun playing the game for a hour or so. Raven ended up winning with a husband, two kids and millions of dollars. Beast Boy, however, ended up with two cars full of children, all of which he had to pay daycare and collage for. Raven actually gave slight chuckles at his misfortune. She set down her mug of tea as he placed everything back where it was. She inspected him silently and then took a breath.

"Where exactly did Robin leave?" She asked.

He jutted his bottom lip out, thinking. "Ah, about an hour and a half ago. Around the same time Starfire went off."

Raven's eyes widened. "…Oh no." She muttered and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing also.

She began to walk away, ignoring his question. "Raven! It's late out an you're in pajamas, where in the world are you going?"

"I…I have to find Robin. If he finds out where Starfire's been..." She shook her head and charged out the door.

Beast Boy blinked. "Where is she? A drug warehouse? I'm sure Robin wouldn't mind where she goes…"

Raven stopped in her tracks and Beast Boy nearly tripped over her. "I can't tell you. So don't follow me, alright?"

"Hey! Cy and Rob aren't here so I'm responsible for your safety, I should know where you go and why."

"Says who?"

"Well…um…That's what anyone else would say. I really do care about what you're up to though…Don't want you to end up getting hurt again." Compassion flicked into his dark green orbs.

Raven sighed. "You're…sweet, but I need to handle this on my own. Some things are best kept a secret."

His expression became stern. "No. Remember last time everyone kept secrets? A lot of people ended up getting hurt."

Defeated, Raven walked out the door and waved for him to follow. She could use the help finding Robin anyways. She wouldn't tell him everything, but he could figure it all out in time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire appeared at Slade's door. She knocked gently on the steel door to be greeted by Slade's butler. He gave a slight smile and she walked in. She expected to be greeted by the usual pitch black room, but there were a few small, glowing lights. The infamous TV monitors were humming slightly as they held images of random buildings around Jump City. Titans Tower was displayed, of course and she stared at it.

"What've you brought me this time?" Slade asked blandly, standing next to her.

She grinned and turned towards him, not even startled by his sudden appearance. "The Tameranean milkshake of peace as promised!"

He took the cup and inspected it. There was a small straw poking through the top.

Star giggled slightly. "It is even possible for you to drink with the mask on?"

"It's taken years of practice but, yes, I can." He looked behind him for a second and then back at Starfire. "Come, let's sit and…chat I suppose. Wintergreen, could you put on some tea?"

He turned around and waved his hand slightly for Star to follow. He led her to another room. It was actually decorated, probably made to entertain company. They sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

"Why do you have a room of such vast quality when the rest of your…'house' is so dark?" She asked, looking around.

Slade leaned back in his chair. "The front is camouflage for when pesky enemies try to break in. This here, is for my business deals. I know many people."

Wintergreen, the butler, came in and placed the tea down. Starfire watched as Slade took a slow sip without noise or spilling any on himself. His one eye inspected her the entire time, waiting for her to make a single wrong move.

"Perhaps we should get to know one another." Star suggested.

"…perhaps."

"Well, let us start with something simple. Such as, when you are not…ah…scheming, what do you do?"

Slade thought for a second. "…Golf is alright."

Starfire tilted her head slightly. "Golf?"

"What? Golf can be evil." Slade said, trying to cover his not so usual hobby.

Star covered her mouth and broke out in a laugh. He was stunned by it at first. Usually, when people laughed at him, they never lived to speak about it. But her laugh was intoxicating. A soft sound that rang through the room like a slow symphony. He had to close his eye for a second, regaining focus. She straightened herself up and smiled.

"I am sorry for laughing. "She said, bowing slightly.

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. I made quite a fool of myself."

They continued talking for a good two hours with more laughter and strange looks all around. Starfire found out a great deal of information she never would have guessed about Slade and vice versa. Slade showed her around some of the other areas of his hideout. They were nearing one of the bedrooms(not like that you pervy people.) when they noticed it was nearly four in the morning.

"You should probably head back." Slade said, looking at Starfire.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes…"

She began to walk away but Slade stopped her. "Let me walk you out so you don't end up getting lost."

They walked silently to the door and Slade opened it. She stepped out and so did he, taking in a breath of the night air. Slade looked toward the sky, his eye catching on something in the distance.

"Slade…" Star began.

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

Starfire peered at him gently. "Why…Why do you wear the mask?"

Slade walked forward. "There's a right time and a wrong time to tell the whole truth," He cupped her face in one of his massive hands. "Wouldn't you say?"

Her heart kept skipping beats. She tried to keep her breath steady and manage out just a few words.

Slade leaned forward and Star swallowed a gasp. He spoke softly into her ear. "Someday, alright?" Small waves of heat came from the slits in his mask.

He lingered there a few seconds and then pulled away, his fingers sliding along with the curve of her jaw. Under the mask, he was wearing a devilish smirk. Starfire was too stunned to say a word as he walked back into his warehouse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin's mouth hung open slightly. He was in the upmost shock of his life for many more reasons than one. How? How could this possibly be? His hands were trembling as he replayed the scene over in his head. How dare she do this? Were they…together? His eyes nearly fell out of his head at that thought. He watched below as she walked away, looking as shocked as he did.

"Starfire….what the hell are you thinking?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven flew though the skies, Beast Boy flapping his wings behind her. Rae looked down to see a red motor cycle. She gave Beast Boy the signal and they swooped down to the ground.

"Here's Robin's cycle but…where's Robin?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Good question. Guess we should just wait here?"

"No! We have to find him before he finds Starfire!"

"Oh..Right. Raven, what's so horrible about Rob knowing where Slade is anyways?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "You know how he gets because of Slade. This time I'm afraid he'll do something stupid."

"Like what? Fight Slade on his own?"

Her expression went grim. "No. Something like commit murder."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire leaned against the wall of a nearby building. Her heart had just now stopped going a mile a minute and her breathing returned to semi normal.

"Starfire."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: OH! YEAH! XD No, I just love this chapter. Next one will be pretty good too. Well, I'm almost out of time so I won't blab up a storm here.

Okay, I need your guys help! I have two plots that I want this story to go but I need to choose one. I can go with:

The obvious. Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin like gets super angry at Starfire. And you got your drama there.

Or, recently thought up:

Raven and the others convince Robin to let Starfire stay. Then, something happens to Raven and she "dies" (NOTICE THE QUOTATION MARKS). Robin mourns in a way that is totally wrong and there will be some major drama once Raven comes back with her child.

So, let me know which one you would like to see. I'm leaning towards B because it's cool. You don't know EXACTLY what I'm planning for Robin's coping, but it's good.

Well, I'm off to go practice for the school play. I'm an understudy! (I hate being a Freshmen. You get like NOTHING.)

Love you all,

Emmery


	17. Le Corbeau Vole: The Raven Flies

A/N: Wow. I had to like cover my mouth and bow at my head because I was laughing so hard at the reviews you guys left. See, told you that last chapter would kick some booty. Okay let me get out some major points:

I am going with plot B. A great deal of you have agreed that B would be the best way to go and that's fine with me. I was going to go with it anyways, even if some of you said A, but, thank god you agree with me.

Although I AM going with plot B. There will still be some SladeStar. Because, wow, Rose was flipping out. Personally, I've always thought Slade was uber sexy (covers mouth again to stop from laughing) but now I've proved my point to da world. And, also, I feel so special being the first one to do anything on the lines of a SladeStar _romance. _

Yey! My spelling is better now because I use Microsoft word! Let's all have cookies in celebration.

I have made the wild ass an extinct species. Damn, I'm gonna get kicked out of the library because of you Sidekick. I promise to read your story! It's just hard with the typing and the not having internet at homeness.

Okay, now that all that horrible babble is over, let's get on to our story where, as Rose keeps suggesting, PMS Rae comes to da rescue!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire looked up to see Robin's shadowed silhouette. His mouth was in a fine line as he stepped forward.

"R-Robin…" How had he known she was here? Had he seen her earlier?

He kept walking closer. Her green eyes were locked onto his mask. He placed his palm next to her head and leaned forward, bearing his teeth.

"Tell me Starfire. Any particular reason you're having an _affair _with Slade?" His voice was cold, unlike anything she had ever heard.

"It is NOT an affair. How dare you follow me and…"

"How dare I? I'm not the one making damn cookies for that monster! What the hell is going through your head! I'd really like to know!"

Starfire pushed him away and began to walk down the alley. He gripped her arm tightly and glared at her. Her mind flickered back to the last time he had taken her arm like this…it was over Slade at that time too.

"Answer me!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the Jump City streets.

Her mouth set into a grimace. "You are in no condition to listen right now…please, calm down."

"Just tell me right now or I'll…I'll!" He raised a fist and Starfire gasped, shutting her eyes tight.

She turned her head to the side, expecting his powerful blow but nothing came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Raven, gripping Robin's wrist. His hand was still curled, ready to strike at any second.

"Starfire, are you alright?" Raven asked slowly.

Star nodded slowly. "R-Raven…Why are you here?"

Robin struggled against Raven's grip. "Raven! Let me go! We were just talking!"

Raven glared at him, growling slightly. "Is that why I'm holding your hand back now? You need to just calm down, alright?"

Starfire tore herself from Robin's other hand and stepped away. Raven let him go and he rubbed his wrist angrily. His eyes went from Raven to Starfire.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk when you get back to the tower, got it?" He said sternly.

The girls watched silently as he stormed off, his hands still clenching and unclenching. Raven turned to Starfire.

"What in the world did you do?" She asked.

Starfire leaned against the wall. "I assume he saw me leaving Slade's place…"

"…and?"

"What do you mean 'and'? Nothing happened…"

"Look Starfire. Robin would be pretty angry about you meeting Slade, yeah, but enough to want to punch you. What did you and Slade do that made Robin so infuriated?" She peered at Star.

Starfire rubbed her arm and looked to the ground. "Robin took something that happened between Slade and I in a very wrong manner. He thinks that we're….together."

Raven sighed slowly and held her head. "Let's go back home…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin sat in the main room, tapping his fingers impatiently on his knee. Starfire would be back any moment and he was going to let her have it. His hands still trembled slightly in anger as he thought of Slade putting his hands anywhere near her. The door slid open to reveal Raven and Starfire.

"We're back." Raven said dully, leading Starfire to where Robin was sitting.

"Raven, Star and I need to talk alone." Robin said slowly.

The telepath stood in front of him. "Yeah. So you can give her bruises the size of Texas and then kick her off the team, no."

Robin looked up. "What? Now you don't want her off the team?"

"She was trying to distract Slade, don't you get it? They're not having an affair! If you wouldn't let your damned rage take over you, you could've probably seen that yourself!" Raven said sternly.

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Great. Apparently, I defended Starfire at the wrong time, hmm? Working with our arch nemesis, that's okay now huh? Well, what next, we can start robbing banks too?"

"Did you listen to a word I just said? Starfire is not leaving this team. She was trying to help. Besides, she probably already has gathered some valuable information we could use against him. If you kick her off this team, I'm leaving too." Raven glanced at Starfire who was shocked, to say the least.

Robin let out a long, steady breath. "You know what. Fine. Then, then she can screw you over some other time and you'll want her gone again. I'm going to bed."

The girls watched as he stormed off angrily. Raven was instantly enveloped in one of Starfire's famous crushing hugs.

"Oh Raven! Thank you so much!" Starfire sobbed.

A slight smile graced Raven's lips. "You were willing to risk your life for me…it was the least I could do."

Starfire pulled back and wiped some stray tears aside. "Raven…This might be too much to ask but…Would you enjoy going out for lunch and shopping tomorrow? Just you and I of course…"

Raven sighed, happily though and nodded. "Yeah, I could use some fresh air."

The two parted ways and left to their bedrooms. Raven walked down the hall slowly, gazing out the windows. Everything was such a mess. Time after time again she tried to fix it, but nothing had been quite the same ever since that damned pregnancy test read out 'positive'. She put a hand over her stomach and looked down. Although she was upset that she was pregnant, there was still love for the child regardless. It wasn't in her to hate it totally; after all, it was the one thing that caused the start of Raven and Robin's whole relationship. Though she couldn't help but feel that things would be a lot better off if this whole ordeal hadn't happened. She knew exactly what she was going to do. The team might not like it, but it would end up helping all of them in the end.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven and Starfire sat at a small café, shopping bags at their feet. Starfire sipped an iced coffee while Raven had her usual tea. They had been talking for quite some time now.

"Starfire…Can I trust you to take care of everything?" Raven asked, looking away for a second.

Star put her hand on Raven's. "Please Raven, you can trust me. I will help everyone and make sure order is restored. So, how long are you planning to…"

"For somewhere near a year I guess. A little over nine months should about do it. I just think that everyone needs to clear their minds and a baby around won't help."

Star nodded. "Yes. I understand. But, is there no other way?"

"This is the only way I can think of. Besides, I have some business to take care of. Please do not tell anyone where I am. Even Robin. I can't have him nearly kill himself looking for me." Raven sipped her tea.

Starfire sighed. "We should get back. You might want to spend the day with everyone…"

Rae nodded in response and stood up. "Yeah you're right. I can't thank you enough Starfire."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven let out a long sigh as she walked down the hall to Robin's room. She hadn't talked to him all day. Between playing chess with Cyborg, shopping with Starfire and video games with Beast Boy (although it was just Raven chucking the controller against Beast Boy multiple times), Raven was worn out. She had saved a bit of energy to spend her last couple of hours with Robin and then, she would be off.

Her knuckles tapped gently on the steel door. "Robin? You in there?"

A pause then the door opened. "Rae. Come in." He stepped aside.

She walked in slowly and the door shut behind her. She let out a slow, trembling breath and turned to face him.

"Robin, I'm sorry about all of this. I should have told you that I knew about Starfire and…"

He raised a hand to stop her. "No. You were right. I let my anger get the best of me far too much. I'm the one that should be sorry."

Raven smiled softly. She pulled Robin into a gentle hug and pressed her face into his neck. "Forgive me…" She whispered faintly.

"Raven…Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around her and looked down.

She pulled away and smiled gently. "No…I'm just tired. That's all."

He smiled back and they walked over to the bed. Robin slipped off his mask, the smile remaining firm on his lips as Raven crawled into bed. She closed her eyes, sighing gently It was times like these that Robin had no idea where he'd be without his beautiful Raven to show him the way.

Robin flicked his light off and pulled the covers over Raven and himself. The room was enveloped in darkness and the gentle glow of moonlight. Raven opened her eyes and faced him.

"Robin…You know I love you, right?" Her voice held a tinge of regret.

He furrowed his eyebrows and faced her. "Yeah, of course. Raven, if something's wrong, you know you can tell me."

Her hand slipped up from under the covers and traced his jaw gently. "I know…"

Raven watched as Robin slipped off to sleep, a slight snore escaping him every now and then. Slowly, she removed his protective arm off of her and slipped out of the bed. She stood above his sleeping figure, a guilty expression upon her face.

She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back before you know it…" She whispered into his ear and drifted out of the room.

Her bedroom door slid open with a gentle 'hiss' and she walked in. Everything she needed was in place. Every candle in the room lit, a large spell book opened to a precise page and a circle of powder on the floor. She raised a hand and a bottle of liquid flew into her palm.

"It's for the best…" She told herself and removed the cork from the oddly shaped container. She chugged it down and grimaced, throwing it aside.

Raven made her way to the center of the circle and flicked her wrist, locking her door to the outside world momentarily. Her cape fluttered gently as she sat in usual mediating position. A note sat in front of her, she had spent days making sure it sounded just right, nothing too suspicious or unbelievable.

Her violet eyes fluttered shut and she bowed her head. "Centrum est obscurus. Tenebrae respiratis. Goddess take me from here! Send me to Azarath but leave thy body near!" Her voice rang through the room as light poured in from the ceiling.

Raven's head snapped upward, her mouth opening slightly. A white mist swirled out of her body in a whisper and left through the light that shone down upon her. The circle of dust flew around her and disappeared with the bright light. Raven fell forward, landing on the note she had written with a 'thud'.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin yawned loudly and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked over, expecting to see Raven. She was long gone though; the sheets weren't even wrinkled from her prescence.

'She must've gone to drink tea.' He told himself and slipped his mask on.

He walked out into the main room to see Starfire, looking more melancholy than he had ever thought possible. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already arguing over bacon, signaling a normal day. But still there was no sign of Raven.

"Hey…Any of you guys seen Raven this morning?" Robin asked.

They all looked at him and shook their heads. Starfire looked away quickly, her pancakes suddenly becoming very interesting. Robin's masked eyebrows furrowed and he decided to go check on the roof. His search was unsuccessful so he went to her room.

He knocked softly at first, receiving no response. "Raven? Are you in there?"

Robin punched in the access code and the door slid open. He looked inside and froze. Raven was on the floor, collapse over a solitary piece of paper. His hands shook violently with fear as his skin turned pale.

"R-Raven?" He managed out.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he moved inside of her room. All of her candles were melted into solid puddles and he noted a broken bottle on the floor. His heart was lodged tight in his throat as he kneeled down.

'Please let her be sleeping. Please let her be sleeping.' His mind kept chanting.

He picked up her hand. It was limp and cold, something similar to that of a fish. He forced two fingers over her blue veins and felt no pulse. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible!

"Help!" Robin chocked out, his heart hurting with every beat.

The remainder of the team appeared at the door. Starfire stepped forward slowly and Cyborg followed with a stunned Beast Boy soon after.

"Robin…W-What's going on?" Cyborg asked, his eye wide.

Robin gripped onto her lifeless shoulders and her head fell back as if she were some sort of rag doll. "Raven! This isn't funny! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her.

Beast Boy slowly took the note that was lying underneath her. He skimmed it, his mouth going dry. Cyborg took it and read it aloud.

_Dear Team,_

_The last few months have been hell for all of us. It is all because of the stupid mistake I made. The mistake of letting Slade overcome me. The fact that I am pregnant has caused a whirlwind of drama, betrayal, and anger. If I were to stay any longer, our team would be broken up within the next two months or so. I have decided to end my life here and depart from this world._

_Cyborg: I need for you to be the brains of the team for a while. Focus on trying to figure out what Slade's up to. Although, I'm sure the fact that I'm not around anymore will cause him to become dormant for quite some time. Please watch over everyone and make sure things don't' fall apart. You always did fit the role of a wise father._

_Beast Boy: Where do I begin? I will admit, when I first met you, I wanted to rip your head off but that's all changed now. Our relationship has grown into something very special. You've earned a spot as one of the greatest people I have ever met. Although I never laughed, I did find SOME of your jokes funny. I need you to try and keep everyone upbeat though the next couple of months. Help them remember the good times we've all had, not the tragic ones._

_Starfire: We've been through so much together. Please remember what we discussed yesterday and keep that in mind. I assume you'll have everyone eat a healthy dose of happiness pudding, eh? Keep your lead on Slade; the information you gather could be vital to taking him down soon. Please, Please take care of Robin for me; I'm sure you'll be the perfect shoulder to cry on._

_Robin: I write to you last because there's far too much to say. I can't even find words to describe how much I love you. The one thing I ask is for you not to do anything drastic. You have been through a great deal of tragedy in your life, so try to pull through it one more time. Dwell on all of our wonderful times together and I'm sure it will ease the pain. I did this to stop all of the fighting and help everyone focus on what needs to be done-taking down Slade. Always remember that I love you._

_Best Wishes- Raven. _

Cyborg looked up at the team. Starfire was brushing tears from her eyes at an alarming rate; Beast Boy had his head bowed as his tears rained down on the ground. Robin was pale as a ghost, shaking with shock and horror. How could this have happened?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Wow. I actually cried writing Raven's goodbye note. Holy crap this chapter turned out to be like a roller coaster of emotions. Ahh! Well, let's see, next chapter is going to be pretty dreary too but I'm going to start getting into the central idea of this plot: Robin's mourning. And, there's going to be some SladeStar and who doesn't love that! I WAS going to do a summary but so much is going to happen in the next chapter I can't get it in the right words without giving it away. T.T

So until next time, Read and Review. (Psh. Like I even need to tell you guys to do that.)

Love,

Emmery


	18. Fleeting Memories

A/N: All right. I've Tivoed like every episode of Teen Titans that's shown in the past few days all to get me ready for this chapter. I've been studying all the characters in intense situations and trying to get the flow of their dialogue. Think I'm crazy? Well, you're right. I also have no life. But I believe that it will make my story better and I'll get some descent ideas preventing any stupid filler chapters. I promise you that there will never be another filler chapter again. I spend far too much time on my writing to be doing that.

Okay, a note on this chapter. You're all probably going to be wondering why Robin isn't like going to make any attempts at suicide or anything like that.

First of all, I do not advocate any form of suicide or cutting. I had a problem with that myself, and I would certainly not put it in one of my fan fictions. It's a horrible thing really, and if you know anyone who has this problem, you should get him or her help.

Secondly, Robin does not seem like the type to me who would openly express anything. He's like Bruce; he just sort of broods but would never cry in front of anyone. Just bottling everything up until it explodes in some way shape or form. That's EXACTLY what's going to happen with Robin. Tehe. Now Read on!

One last important note: This story is written Pre-'Prophecy'. None of them know exactly why Slade is following Raven other than the fact that she is carrying his child. Got it? Good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin stood up slowly, his head felt like it was spinning over and over again. Starfire rushed to his side but he brushed her off. He watched numb as Cyborg and Beast Boy draped a blanket over Raven slowly. Without a word, he ran off. He focused on the thud his foot made when it impacted with the ground, anything to forget his aching heart. He heard everyone call to him from a distance but their voices didn't matter.

Starfire watched as Robin darted from the room and went flying after him. She told Cyborg and Beast Boy to take care of Raven's body while she made sure Robin was okay. She lost sight of him quickly though as he made sharp turns and left the tower in a matter of minutes. Making sure her communicator was equipped she flew outside.

"Robin? Robin?" She called into the device, but there was no response.

She looked to the garage and saw his motorcycle was still in its place. Starfire ran a hand through her hair and looked up to the gray sky.

'Raven…was there no better way to solve this?' She asked, her heart feeling heavy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire was flying over the city for the umpteenth time when her communicator rang. She opened it up to see Cyborg.

"Any sign of Rob yet?" He asked, his voice sounding tired.

She sighed. "I am afraid not. But I have yet to look on the outer parts of the city, so perhaps I will find him there."

He frowned slightly. "Alright. Just find him Star…before it's too late."

Star shut her communicator and tucked it away, shutting her eyes. She had to shove away the thoughts of Robin ending his life also. The moon shone defiantly in the sky as night set in full. He feet set on the cold ground. Star looked around the vast forest she had landed in and sighed.

"Robin?" She called out, looking around.

Her eyes rested on an old, abandoned home. It was an old Victorian home that had been left to rot, but was still in pretty good condition. The windows were musty and a bit cracked and the house was covered in a vast amount of cobwebs, but looking past that it seemed normal. Starfire stepped forward, leaves and twigs crackling under her feet. The front door of the house was carelessly left open, revealing the empty living room.

'Perhaps Robin is in there?' She stepped onto the porch and it gave a protesting creak.

The first thing she noticed about the room was the large spiraling staircase that lead to the upper levels. She scanned the living room quickly, certain that no one was in there. Deciding it would be best not to test the staircase, she floated upward to a small hallway. There were a number of rooms but the room that caught her eye had a slightly ajar door. Star furrowed her eyebrows and moved forward, pressing her hand gently on the deep red door.

It swung open and she stopped to see Robin sitting on a windowsill, his arm slung over one of his knees.

"How in the world did you find me?" He muttered.

She walked towards him, eyes lowered with concern. "Lucky guess?"

A silence filled the room for a little bit before Robin spoke. "It's just not fair."

"Every single person I care about dies. I loved Raven so much and did everything to protect her from all things evil. When really, I should've been protecting her from herself!" He pounded his fist on the windowsill.

"Robin…Raven's choice was her own you couldn't have…"

"I should've known something wasn't right! But no, I was just so happy to have her in my room I ignored everything else!" His shut his eyes tight.

He said nothing as she stood behind him. He turned his head and looked at her, she could feel the sorrow pouring from him. "You have any idea why I'm here?" He asked, his tone of voice changing suddenly.

All she could do was shake her head. He looked at his feet for a second and then back up at her. "I always wanted to bring Raven here. We never had the time though…" He added a painful chuckle after that. "I used to know the family that lived here. They were pretty nice…"

Starfire extended her hand slowly. He was burying his emotions; anyone with eyes could see that. He was sad, angry, hurt but most of all confused. He was dealing with his pain in these wild mood swings that could cause him to hurt himself or even someone else. But as her palm and fingers curled around his shoulder sympathetically, all she could do was let him mourn in his own way.

"We should go home…" She whispered.

He nodded slowly and stood up. Her hand stayed on his shoulder as they left the old home. The forest crackled beneath their feet as they walked home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire and Robin walked into the tower later that night. Cyborg was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. He gave a slight nod to Starfire, signaling that her request had been completed. She traveled down the hall and opened Robin's door. He walked to his bed and she watched him take his shoes off and slip under the covers. Star turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Starfire…" He said, sitting up.

"Yes?" She looked over her shoulder

Robin looked at his feet for a second, then back at her. "I don't really feel like being alone…" He felt like a five year old saying that, but his heart was so heavy he was afraid that if he were left alone, he would do something worth regretting.

Without question, Starfire closed the door and sat on the edge of Robin's bed. She gave him a tired smile. She knew that Robin wasn't quite right, but she would see him through it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire woke up the next morning with a groan. Her neck felt stiff and her mouth was dry. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, holding her head. Judging by the lack of pink, she wasn't in her own room. Then, everything came back to her in a painful crash. She looked over to see Robin, still asleep. His mask was dangling over his end table, discarded long ago. She noted that he had covered her with his blanket in the night and had given her a pillow.

She peeled the covers off of her and floated out of the bed. Robin shifted slightly in bed, his arm landing limply in the space next to him. Star opened the blinds slowly, letting a bit of sunlight flood into the room. She looked out the window and wondered how it could be so sunny on such a tragic day. Surprisingly, she had rested well, even though her thoughts caused her to toss and turn the entire night. Starfire closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the window, enjoying the chill it sent through her.

Her mind flashed back to the other night, when she had been with Slade. She could still hear his slight whisper echoing through her mind. She swallowed hard thinking about him. He had somehow managed to become her…friend. From sworn enemy to friend, what twist that was.

The ruffling of covers broke her thoughts. Star looked over to see Robin, feet swung over the side of the bed and head hung low. She could tell that he was remembering the events of the past day in a flash just as she had. He began to look up towards her but she turned away abruptly. He was still without his mask and that bothered her for some reason.

'_You have no right to see my eyes.'_ His voice echoed in her head.

Robin ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath. "Tell me I'm dreaming…" He grumbled groggily.

She kept her eyes glued to the outside world. "I wish that I could…"

He stood up slowly and grabbed his mask sliding it onto his face. "Happy now?"

Star looked over at him and blinked. "Huh?"

"You didn't want to look at me without the mask, I know." He walked forward.

She looked to the ground for a second. "Well…I respect your privacy and…"

"Whatever…Nothing really matters right now..."He stared at her for a second and sighed. "I'm sorry about last night…this is just…hard." His voice became tight for a second.

"No, no. There is no need to apologize. But…will you be okay here with Cyborg and Beast Boy while I do a couple of things today?" She rubbed her arm slowly as she spoke.

Robin nodded and continued to walk towards his bathroom. "Yeah. Go do what you have to. I'm taking a shower, drinking some coffee and then it's off to research."

Starfire watched as he opened the door. "Robin."

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"It is okay to cry…you need to let your emotions go. Acting like a…robot is not going to help you." She gave a slight frown.

He turned away and walked inside the bathroom. "It's how I deal with things. Now, go."

Starfire bowed her head and flew from the room abruptly. Robin turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, the steam already taking over the mirror. He nearly tore off his shirt and threw it to the side; he couldn't stand to be in these clothes anymore. They were the last things _she_ had seen him in…He cringed slightly thinking about that. He pushed any feeling of guilt, sadness or anger further into him and started the showerhead. The water trickled onto his bare arm, grasping greedily onto his skin as he adjusted the water slightly.

He left the remainder of his clothes and his mask behind on the floor and closed the door to the shower with a small 'bang'. The water drenched his hair, making fall and stick to his face. His hands clenched into pained fists as memories of Raven filled his head. She had told him a few times that she liked his hair without the gel, so he had started wearing it like that when they were alone. The water droplets on his skin reminded him of that fateful day in the rain.

'…_I always did like the rain.' _

He could still hear her voice, clear as day. The image of her smile still haunted his mind. He had made her smile so many times he had lost count. Hadn't that meant a thing to her when she was taking her own life? How was this helping the team? He let out a pained sigh and shut his eyes tight. Tears rolled down his face ever so slowly, mimicking the water from the shower. His shoulders began to shake as more and more tears left his eyes. He clenched his fists so tight, his nails began to make tiny moon shaped cuts in his palm.

He let out a yell of anger and pain and gave the wall a crushing blow. Tile fell to the ground and clashed with the collecting water. Small droplets of blood began to rise to the surface of the skin on his knuckles. He turned the water off abruptly and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel.

"Rob? You all right in there? I heard a crash or something…" Cyborg was outside his door.

Robin sighed and poked his head out of the bathroom. "Yeah…just dropped something." His voice came out a low grumble.

"Alright…" He heard Cyborg shift his weight slightly. "You wanna talk about anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Put on some coffee or something…" Robin walked over to his mirror and wiped away the fog that covered it.

He listened as Cyborg walked away without another word, getting the fact that Robin wasn't exactly in the mood for human contact just yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire grabbed a light jacket on her way out of the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still in their rooms, she didn't really expect to see them anyways. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The leaves outside danced in frantic swirls and patterns with the changing winds as winter loomed over the town. Starfire pulled her jacket closer around her as she flew to her destination.

The docks seemed like an entirely different place during the day. There were still no people around, but it seemed to have a bit more life then just the orange lights that usually lined the alleyways here. She landed softly on her feet and moved forward. She knew he wouldn't really be expecting her, but she needed to see him at the moment. Hopefully he wasn't out playing golf…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cyborg started coffee grinder. Its' churning echoed through the room, making everything feel so empty. He let out a lengthy sigh. There was no Beast Boy arguing with him over tofu, no Starfire rummaging the fridge for blue fuzzy foods, no Robin reading his paper and grumbling about the headlines, and most of all, never again would Raven be sitting next to Robin, sipping her morning tea. Cyborg opened cabinet to see her array of powders and flavorings still in tact. His heart stung as he thought of her, always reaching for the bag labeled 'chai tea'.

The coffee machine gave three beeps, signaling it was done. He grabbed a mug and shut the cabinet briskly, trying to throw all his depressing thoughts away. It was then he noticed a small sheet of paper lying on the counter top. He picked it up and looked at for a second. It was Starfire. It merely said she was going out for a while and for Beast Boy and himself to watch over Robin while she was gone.

'Can that girl ever stay home these days?' He wondered to himself, taking a sip of his coffee. He had forgotten to put sugar or creamer in it, so the bitter taste caught him off guard.

"Can I have some?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg looked over at him. "Didn't think you drank coffee."

He shrugged and poured himself a mug. "I don't. But I need something to wake me up."

The both of them sighed almost in synch. Their conversations had been reduced to that of casual strangers. Where had the days of yelling about video games and stolen items gone?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire knocked gently on the steel door. Her eyes darted around a second, affirming that no one was in the area. The door slid open to reveal Slade's butler, Wintergreen. He raised a graying eyebrow at her.

"Is Slade available?" She asked meekly.

Wintergreen gave a nod and stepped aside. "Please wait here. Master Slade was not expecting your presence until night time."

Star chewed the inside of her cheek as he walked away. She felt odd being here during the day, although, it changed nothing about the dreary appearance of the place. A minute or so went by before Slade walked into the room. He inspected her for a second and then stopped a foot or two in front of her.

"No foods?" He asked in an amused tone of voice.

Her expression was serious as she spoke. "We need to talk."

"Very well then."

She followed him into the room they had talked in last time. A pot of tea was already waiting on the table as Slade took his seat. He pointed to the seat across from him and Starfire sat down promptly.

"Something troubles you… What now, did Robin kick you out?" He peered at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in a pained expression. She looked to the ground. "No…it is about Raven…"

Slade leaned forward slightly. "Yes?"

Starfire covered her mouth, trying to gather her words. Finally, she looked back up at him, eyes full of tears. "Raven took her own life yesterday…"

His eye widened and Star noticed his hand trembled for a second. "W-What?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "We found her…dead yesterday morning. She left a note behind explaining it to all of us."

"No…this is all just a preposterous lie! You're trying to fool me so I'll leave Raven alone! How dare you?" He yelled.

Starfire pounded her palms onto the table, the cups flying upward spilling tea everywhere. "Slade! Do you truly believe I would lie about something like this? I too refused believe that she had done this to everyone, but the truth is the truth!"

He growled slightly. "You do not understand the seriousness of Raven's death. You do not know what this means for me!"

"What? Are you that disappointed she won't have your child?" She said harshly.

He looked up at her with his single, cold eye. "It is much more than that. Sit down and I will tell you. I will tell you everything else she's been hiding from you _fools_." He was talking through slightly clenched teeth.

Starfire took her seat and stared at him. What could he possibly reveal to her?

"Raven plays a crucial part in her father's plan to dominate this world and the universe alike. She is his key to Earth. Through her, he will arrive and destroy this place, then he'll take over everything else, including your lovely home planet.."

She peered at him. "But what part do you play in all of this?" She tried to act like the information he had given didn't surprise her; after all he was being quite vague.

Slade pressed his fingertips together in front of him. "I am merely a messenger. Raven's father, Trigon, brought me back from the dead to make sure she knew her fate. But now, now that Raven is dead, I can't exactly deliver a message to a dead person, now can I?"

"But…so you cannot deliver the message, why is this so bad?"

He sighed. "In helping him, he would restore my life. He would make me flesh and bone once again. But without a deed, the reward becomes obsolete. Understand?"

"Under your mask and your costume…."

"Bones and nothing more. That's why I won't show you what's under here." He tapped gently on the side of his mask. "I was hoping to be whole again when I showed you my face."

Starfire swallowed. "You…you trust me that much?"

He chuckled. "What can I say? I've never met a woman quite like you, Robin doesn't know what he's missing."

She felt her cheeks flare up instantly and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard! "I…I really should be going now. Robin needs me and…um…"

He stood up. "I understand. I have some work of my own to do…"

"But…Slade…" She looked at him. "If Raven's father will not restore your flesh…then how will you become human again?"

"Something tells me Raven isn't dead. Perhaps you don't know it, but if she really had died I'm certain Trigon would have gone into some sort of a murderous rage…" He opened the door for Star and watched her walk out slowly.

Starfire looked back at him one more time. "I will be back later this week. We have much more to talk about."

He nodded and she drifted away, blending in with the darkness of his abode. He cursed low under his breath. Unless he could find definite proof that Raven was still alive, all his plans had just failed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire walked through the city, her jacket pulled tightly around her. A fresh autumn breeze greeted her as she moved through the swarm of people. There were so many of them, getting a head start on Christmas shopping. She could be home already if she had just flown, but she could conjure no thought to lift her feet off the ground. So much was troubling her mind at the moment.

Within a half hour she reached the island. The tower was already aglow due to the lack of sunlight today. The clouds above had taken the place of the sun, making the sky a mass of swirling gray. She walked into the tower. It was even colder inside. The sink had a few coffee mugs piled up in it, signaling the boys had been in the room sometime today. She traveled down the hall, still not seeing any sign of Beast Boy or Cyborg. Gently, she knocked on Robin's door.

"Come in…" He grumbled.

Star walked inside to see him huddled over his desk, an array of papers spread in front of him. She peered at the random headlines; everything from Dr. Light to Plasmus was mentioned. He must've been organizing case files.

Robin looked up at Starfire as she cast her gaze over the headlines. A pink scarf was draped around her neck and a denim jacket was buttoned up tight over her. Her orange cheeks were tinted a slight pink from the cold weather outside. She looked back over at him, concern filling her eyes.

"Robin…You should rest." She said in a soft voice.

He waved his hand in the air, dismissing her words. "I'm fine. I just wish everyone would stop worrying about me."

"But it is with reason. You are burying everything inside of you. That's unhealthy."

"Starfire. Just because…just because she told you to watch over me doesn't mean you can control how I deal with this. I'll be fine…trust me." He ran a hand through his hair.

She walked closer to him. "Perhaps you should talk about how you feel. Would that help?"

Robin stood up. "Star. How many times do I have to tell you to stop? I've had Beast Boy and Cyborg nagging me all day about how worried they are, I don't need you too."

They both stood by the window, looking outside at the crashing ocean below and the rest of the vast scenery. "Alright…if you say so…"

The swirling gray in the sky finally made its purpose known. Rain. It poured down at an alarming rate, smacking against the window and everything below. Starfire let out a sigh as she watched the drops collect on the windowpane.

"I always have liked the rain…" Starfire said, smiling slightly.

Robin looked over at Starfire, his eyes widened slightly. For a second, his mind saw Raven smiling at the rain. He was filled with memories of her scent, her monotone voice and her piercing violet eyes. His heart swelled with pain and confusion, his body becoming numb with the painful realization that he couldn't just bury his emotion like this. He needed to do something to feel alive, anything…

"Robin? Is some-" Starfire began but she gave a small yelp.

He grabbed two small fistfuls of her fiery auburn hair and pulled her forward gently. He put his lips to hers gently, his mind in a different place and time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Ahh! Don't you just love that ending? Well, you probably don't but uhh…It's my story and I'll do as I wish with it. You guys are going to hate me for putting Rob and Star back together but it'll explain itself in the next few chapters so…. NO FLAMES! I understand if you are a bit bitter about it but do not yell at me!

Okay, what else. Hmm, did you guys enjoy the SladeStar moment? I sure did! Heh.

Love- Emmery


	19. Things I'll Never Say

A/N: Writers block sucks really badly. I've written this chapter literally three times over, each version different than the next. I couldn't decide what the hell I wanted to do!

Okay, one thing I noticed in all the episodes I've been watching is, I think Robin grew. XD No, seriously, like at the beginning of the series Robin was a hell of a lot shorter than Starfire but now he's like up to her cheek. Maybe it's just the hair, or the producers realized the height difference was over dramatic, but he's definitely gotten taller. And you know what else I realized? All the Teen Titans action figures are the same size. Well, I think except for Cyborg. (-compares them-). Hmm. Oh, yes, I have all of the Titans and Titans East in action figure form. Except for Speedy. Stupid Wal Mart just HAD to run out. To Toy's R' Us! Uhh…. you go read now.

Ah! One more thing. I do not, in any way, condone underage drinking. It's a horrible thing that kills millions of teens every day. Although, I do enjoy myself some vodka and grape juice every Saturday night. Last Saturday, I was mumbling about how unrealistic the Jetsons were...

Uhh…So, prepare for some out of characterness. But then again, have we ever worried about that earlier in this story? Nope. No we have not.

One last thing. I will warn you here and I will warn you at the end. Do not flame me. Do not flame me. Do not flame me b/c Tha Sidekick gots a boomstick full of buckshot waiting for ya. XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire froze as Robin cupped her face in his hand. She felt like melting into oblivion and never coming back to Earth. His free hand traveled down her back and pulled her closer; kissing her with such hunger it was almost frightening. She kept her eyes open, watching his face while his eyes were closed, as if he was having a wonderful dream. But her mind chastised her for allowing this to continue. As much as her body protested against it, she pulled herself from him, panting heavily.

"Robin! What in the world…" She clutched her fingers around the pink scarf on her neck to stop them from trembling.

He swallowed hard, his eyes wide in shock. "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…and…" He put his hands in his face for a second, sighing. "You should go…" His voice was muffled slightly as he pressed his hands tighter to his face.

"No…" Her voice faltered slightly. "Not until you explain what just happened…"

His hands fell limply by his side and stared at her. "You wouldn't understand…" His expression was cold and pained at the same time.

"Perhaps not." She stared straight back at him, their eyes locking. "But I can't even begin to try if you will not speak about how you feel."

"I've told you before I'm not very good at that." He ran a hand though his hair, trying to evade her questioning gaze.

Starfire sighed, getting annoyed by the way he kept avoiding this. "Even if Earth boys did come with some sort of manual, it still would not explain _you._"

Their eyes twinkled with the slightest amusement as old memories entered both of their heads. It was short lived though as Starfire's expression went back to concerned.

"I will leave you alone if you just explain this…. "Her curiosity was killing her.

He gave himself a moment to think, his eyes staying locked with hers. "In that moment you talked about the rain…. It made me miss Raven so much I thought I had _died_ in an instant. I needed to know I was alive…that I could still feel something." He took a deep breath, trying to hold in his inevitable tears.

"You looked so delicate and beautiful staring out that window I could've sworn it was her standing beside me. I…I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, silver tears lining up to fall.

Star felt herself wanting to cry too. His pain was nearly contagious. She pulled him into a tight hug, letting him sob into her shoulder. "Oh Robin…I shall always be here for you." She whispered into his ear.

He swallowed his sadness again, burying it farther inside of him. "Help me forget…" He choked out.

She looked down at him, wiping away a stray tear. "W-What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beast Boy gnawed on the end of the pen he was holding, staring at the papers. Cyborg sat across from him, his own pile of papers resting beside him. They couldn't bring themselves to even begin to sign any of it. But, with Robin out of commission, there was no one else to do it.

"Six thousand dollars for a wooden box we never get to see again…" Beast Boy mumbled.

Cyborg put his head in his hands. "I know, I know. But we can't just put her in some cardboard box…dammit!" He growled slightly. "This isn't fair. How in the world did she think she'd be helping us?"

"People do strange things when their grieving…" He ran a hand through his green hair. He muttered something about needing a haircut before he continued. "That's why Starfire's watching over Robin…"

"Strange is right…" Cyborg stared at Beast Boy. "I've never seen you act so…. serious."

He shrugged slightly. "Life isn't all fun and games…"

"Alright. I can't stand to see you like this. Let's go out to the arcade or something, get our minds off of this. Rob ain't coming out of his room anytime soon so we can bring home some pizza or something like that." Cyborg stood up.

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt…"

Cy smiled slightly. "That's the spirit. Now, we're getting meat pizza…right?"

A slight smile appeared on Beast Boy's lips. "Hell no. Tofu all the way…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Her violet eyes opened slowly, taking in the golden city before her. Azarath. It was her home, her sanctuary. She sighed slowly as a dove fluttered past her. The city was quiet and calm with a few people scattered around.

"Raven?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned around and very faint smile graced her lips. "Arella."

The woman peered slightly, taking in the sight before her. The two of them looked quite similar with matching mauve hair and dark eyes. She stared for a moment at Raven's now noticeable stomach. Her mouth twitched slightly into a frown.

"I…I need your advice…" Raven whispered. "And more importantly, I need to stay here for a couple of months. I can't return to Earth for a little while..."

Arella nodded slightly. "You are always welcomed here. Now, follow me, there is much we must discuss…"

A slight sigh escaped Raven's lips as she followed her mother. Her heart felt heavy, but she knew that everything would turn out all right when she got back to Earth. It would just take time. All she could do was hope that Robin would hold out for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin's eyes locked with Starfire's once again. "I need to just…forget everything that's happened. Even if it's just for a few hours…"

"Well…. How do you propose we do that?" She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, trying to throw every carnal suggestion out of her head. That kiss had clouded her thoughts.

He paused and took a deep breath, trying to take the least drastic of his ideas. "We go out for some drinks. We can pass off as older, right?"

"Robin! That is against the law! …." She looked to the ground for a second. "Besides…we cannot pass off for older than about eighteen or so…"

He rubbed his chin in thought and then smiled slightly. "I have an idea. Wait outside for me, I'll be out in a few minutes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Strobe lights, loud music and crowds of people greeted Robin and Starfire as they entered the club. Robin had ditched his costume and mask, sporting a pair of baggy black jeans and a sweatshirt to fit in more with the 'scene'. Starfire had applied a mass amount of eye shadow and had her hair pulled back into a messy bun. No one even seemed to acknowledge their entrance. Most of the people here were already too high or drunk to even see ten feet in front of them, let alone point out celebrities.

"Are you sure about this?" Starfire yelled into Robin's ear, although it was still barely audible due to the music.

"Yeah, this is the only place I can get a decent drink." He yelled back and began to push his way through the crowd.

Starfire began to follow after him, struggling slightly to get through everyone. She knew this place was bad and that if anyone else knew she was here, they'd pull her out right away. She could already imagine Cyborg yelling at her later on for even letting Robin step foot outside the tower. But she sympathized with Robin wanting to get away for a few hours, and she certainly couldn't let him go off by himself, so she had no choice but to go with him.

They sat down at the bar and waited a minute or two, but no one showed up. The liquor cabinets already seemed to be missing some of the more expensive drinks, so Robin climbed over the counter and began to help himself, following the actions of a few other patrons. Starfire's eyes were wide as she watched him steal a mass amount of bottles, inspecting each one carefully and muttering something. Robin stealing. She thought she'd never see the day.

"What do you think you are doing!" Star shouted.

He climbed back over the bar, the bottles he had in his arms clanking slightly. "Here, take these for me would you?"

"This is stealing! I will not assist you in such a deed!" Her mouth was dropped open slightly in amazement.

"Look. I've done enough for this damned town without any reward, I think I deserve a little something in return, don't you?" He held out two bottles for her to take. "Besides, you want to me happy don't you? Well, this is what's going to do the trick for now."

Starfire closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She took the bottles, shoving away all of her guilt. Everything inside of her was yelling that this was wrong, but if life was treating her and her friends so badly, why should she abide by the rules? She had lived a clean life but ended up with so much tragedy anyways, none of it made any sense. As they walked out of the club, she found herself holding four of the liquor bottles, wanting a taste of each of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin and Starfire sat on the floor of Robin's room, all of the bottles they had snatched standing between them. Rob picked up each of them and looked at the label

"Okay…we have Capn' Morgan…Bombay…Absolut…Jack Daniels…" He sighed. "Where is Bruce's liquor cabinet when you need it?" He muttered.

Starfire picked up one of the bottles and peered at it. "What about this…Bacardi?"

He looked up at her. "It's rum. It tastes good if you mi…okay, or you could just drink it like that…"

She wasted no time in taking a large swing of the drink, enjoying the burning sensation as it went down her throat. She placed the bottle back down on the floor, half empty. "…Wow." She blinked and licked her lips. "It is…bitter, but I like it."

Robin took the Absolut bottle and took a swing, throwing the cap aside. "You're weird. I've never seen anyone chug rum like that." He shrugged. "But whatever floats your boat."

"Yes! Let my boat float onward!" She declared, grinning wildly. Either the alcohol wasted no time in affecting her, or she was just being Starfire, Robin couldn't tell.

She held up the Bacardi bottle. "To the couple hours of forgetfulness we shall enjoy."

He tapped his bottle against hers, the small 'clank' ringing through the room. "Cheers."

An hour or two later, most of the bottles lie empty on the floor. The vodka had been mixed with everything from grape juice to even milk, but that was completely Starfire's idea. The two smashed teens lie on the floor next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

Robin swallowed the last of his drink and sat up slowly, his head spinning slightly. He looked over at Starfire who was still sprawled on the floor, a warm and content look on her face.

"Ya know Starfire…" He said slowly, his speech slurred slightly.

She held her hand up. "Wait. Wait. I knoow. You are going to say that we are sooo irre-…irre-…whatever that word is. Oh I don't know!" Her wrist flicked back lazily and her arm fell onto the ground again.

"No, No. Come here a second…" He curled his finger backward slowly.

She forced herself to sit up, her body feeling numb and limp. She looked lazily over at him, forgetting about the fact that his mask was still missing. Although he was full of alcohol, he looked even more depressed than when he was sober.

"Ya know…ya live life by the rules and whaddya get? Nothing! Ya get a life of fighting purple goo for nothing! Not even five dollars! And then, ya can't even have a family; ya know what I'm saying? Nope. None at all, they just get killed!"

Starfire nodded. Robin slung an arm around Star's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "But you'll always be here. Right? I can always count on pretty little Starfire to be here…"

She sighed and looked at him. "I…uhh… I take it all of these drinks did not help you forget?" Her eyelids were lowered slightly, her consciousness wishing nothing more than to just slip away.

He shook his head. "Nope." He rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face into her neck.

Despite the warm, numb feeling the rum was giving her Starfire still had sliver of a conscience that remained. "Robin…We should get some sleep…or something…" She mumbled.

Rob looked at her, peering slightly. "Starfire…" He sat straight up, putting on a sober straight face. "Why do you keep turning me down?"

If there's one valuable lesson everyone should learn, it's that people are very honest when they are drunk. Starfire and Robin were learning this the hard way.

She pointed out a finger, closing one eye. "Do you really think I want to suffer Raven's wrath when she comes back? No!" Starfire crossed her arms over her chest. "I shall keep my…'goodies' to myself, thank you."

His expression became slightly pained. "Comes back…? Starfire…"

Starfire covered her mouth and then pretended to cough. "Uhh…Silly me! But Robin…" Her face became serious as she tried to throw him off topic. "Why are you even considering me in that way now?"

He took her hand in his. "Because you and I…We have always liked each other, I mean, I surprised the hell out of everyone when I started dating Raven, didn't I?"

Star looked to the floor a second and then back at him. "I guess…"

"But now…Raven's never coming back…." He bowed his head. "I need you to help me…help me overlook all of this mess…" The alcohol apparently was starting to wear off as his depression kicked in.

"Help me…." He whispered, cupping her face again. "Just for a few hours…"

Starfire felt herself melting again. Without another word, Robin kissed her again, tasting of gin, rum and whatever other liquor he had downed in the past hour. She felt his hand slide over her thigh, sending a chill to her bone. It was a repeat of this morning all over again, but now, she had no urge to push him away…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The moon was fading out of the sky slowly, the sun crouching behind the horizon and awaiting its grand entrance. All was quiet in Titans' tower. Beast Boy was passed out on the sofa, the video game controller dormant in his hand. Cyborg had gone to his room long ago.

Robin sat in his bed, beads of sweat still running down his forehead. The ghostly blue glow of his alarm clock reflected into his skin, the numbers reading '4:15 am'. His head was spinning from the alcohol and surge of emotions. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Starfire.

She lie next to him, curled up slightly under his sheet. Her cheeks were still tinted a rosy pink and pieces of her hair were stuck to her face. The sheet clung to her slim figure, not leaving much to the imagination. Her mouth was set into a content smile as a slight snore escaped her lips.

He looked over at his floor. There were bottles and clothing everywhere. Robin closed his eyes, hidden tears breaking free. He let himself cry, deciding it was trivial to keep his emotions inside of him any longer. Oh what had he done? His shoulders shook and he thought the tears would never stop hitting the sheets.

"Robin…?" Starfire asked sleepily, sitting up and letting the sheet peel off of her shoulders.

He swallowed back a sob and looked over at her, wiping his tears away quickly. She didn't say another word; she could feel the pain pouring off of him and wanted it to stop. Robin brushed some of the stray hairs from her face and pure lust swept over him in an instant. He clenched his teeth for a second, pushing the pain away. Without a second thought, he pulled her into yet another profound kiss and threw her covers aside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire woke up a few hours later, the clock read noon sharp. She let out a slight groan at the striking pain in her head. Her eyes drifted to the dry Bacardi bottle and she sighed. Now she was going to have to deal with a hangover for the remainder of the day. She then realized the sound of running water; Robin's shower.

"Oh x'hal…" She grumbled.

As much as she would have liked to pretend she didn't remember last night, she did. Everything from chugging down the rum to calling out Robin's name at least twelve times entered her head. Oh, what she wouldn't do for a good cup of tea to clear her head.

Robin walked out of the bathroom, a towel tied around his waist as he ruffled his hair. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Starfire. "You can…um…use the shower if you want…"

Starfire twisted the sheet in her hands for a second. She had no idea why she was acting like this. It shouldn't be such a big deal…but it was.

"Robin…We need to…"

He held up a hand. "Let's just leave it at what it is for now. We can talk about it a little later…alright?"

She sighed and nodded. They didn't speak to each other as Starfire went for a shower and Robin got dressed. The tension between them was far too thick to break at the moment. Neither of them was sure if last night was just the result of being drunk, or something more.

A half an hour later, they were fully dressed and had cleaned up the floor, shoving the bottles out of sight.

"I am not going to be home today…" Starfire announced, standing in the doorway as Robin kicked the last bottle under his bed.

He looked over at her. "Where are you going?"

"To see Slade." She said, being quite blunt. They didn't have all that much to hide from each other any more.

The mere mention of that man's name sent a strike of anger through Robin's bones but he ignored it. "Bring back any info you can get from him, okay?"

Starfire nodded and made her way out of the tower. She still had a massive headache, but she chose to ignore it. She was glad Robin hadn't put any pressure on her to talk about last night. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened and needed time to sort things out. But for now, nothing was going to stop her from seeing Slade. She had so much to tell him she thought she would burst.

The sun sat high in the sky, but it made no difference in the bitter fall cold. Starfire was sporting a purple scarf today overtop her jacket. A matching knit hat she had picked up at the mall ages ago sat upon her head. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. It opened up to reveal Slade himself.

"I've been expecting you." He said, stepping aside.

She walked in, loosening her scarf and following him. "How did you know I was coming?"

He glanced back at her. "I take it you haven't watched the news or read the papers?"

Starfire blinked. "No…"

Slade took her into his living room, if you could call it that. It looked more like a movie theater with the plush red seats and giant television. He handed her a newspaper that he had sitting on the table. Starfire glanced over it and gasped.

The headline read in bold letters, 'Teen Titans Illegal Drinking Escapades'. There was a lengthy article followed by a picture of Robin behind the counter of the bar, all of the alcohol in his arms. She gazed at the picture to see herself sitting in the background, watching in shock.

"They really do make horrible headline names, wouldn't you say?" He had his hands behind his back as he stood before her.

She looked up at him and sighed. "You might want to sit down…"

Slade took a seat in one of the chairs. He couldn't wait for her to explain all of this. Starfire sat next to him, her head bowed slightly. She chewed on her lower lip for a few seconds before speaking.

"Well…Robin is not coping very well with the fact that Raven is gone. He just shoved all of his pain inside of him and it sort…exploded…I suppose would be the word for it." She sighed. "He…Well he kissed me. I am still not quite sure why, I think for a second he imagined I was Raven…but…"

A slight 'pop' rang throughout the room and Starfire looked up. Slade quickly folded his arms and Star looked down to see the arm of the seat he was in had a large crack in it. "Well…Please, do go on..." He coughed and watched her carefully.

"…I pushed him away and then he said he wanted to go out for some drinks. So, we went to a party and…he stole the drinks, as you can see. We drank them and well that is all…" She began to speak quicker towards the end of the sentence, her words blending together.

Slade peered at her. "Starfire…You can trust me…"

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Robin and I…" She then thought for a second on how to say it. "We had um…intercourse! Ah! That is the word…"

"What!" Slade yelled, his eye going wide. "How did…But…He…WHAT?" It was amazing he was so dumbfounded. She would have found this quite amusing if it weren't for the situation she was in. His hands clenched into tight fists.

Star looked at her feet again. "We were both drunk and …oh I do not know," She groaned.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "That little bastard! How dare he do this to you and…" He studied her expression for a second. "…You _do_ realize he just used you, right?"

'Damn him…Stepping in on _my_ territory…' Slade thought bitterly, looking away from Starfire for a second.

She kept staring at her feet. "But…I let him…" She felt her heart sting with regret. "I bet you are happy about the chaos this will cause amongst the team… Because when Raven comes back she will be so…" Starfire shut her mouth abruptly, cursing inside her head.

Slade stared at her, his eye narrowing slightly. " I know she's not dead. I'm not a fool like Robin and the others."

"And…I am certainly not happy to see you like this."

She looked up at him, smiling. "But…Why? You hated all of us so much before…why is different now?"

She felt him clasp his hand around hers gently. "It's cute how naïve you are…really." He gave a lengthy sigh, preparing himself for what he was about to say. It had been over a decade since he had said anything close to the cursed word.

"It's different now because…because…I'm in love…" He clutched her hand tighter.

A slight gasp left Starfire as Slade let out those three magnificent words.

"Starfire…I love you."

Starfire's eyes went wide. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks at an alarming rate and her heart skipped a few beats. A newfound feeling of surprise and hidden desires all mixed into one overtook her. She found herself wishing more than ever that he were whole under that mask.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arella sighed slightly as she continued to speak. "So this Robin you speak of…how long have you been seeing him?"

Raven bowed her head; the thought of him hurt her heart. "I've known him for a very long time. But, we didn't start any romance until about four months ago..."

"I see…"

Silence filled the vast room they sat in for a good minute or two. Raven looked up at her mother, her face set into a serious expression.

"I plan to marry him when I return to Earth."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: -le gasp- I can imagine all of you reading this. At first your all like "Yeah! Star pushed him away!" and then you're all like "OMG RAE LIVES!" then you were probably like…

"OMGWTFBBQ! WHYYYYY? THIS IS WROOONG! NOOO!"

Then probably more towards the end, you get something like. "GASP! DID SLADE SAY THE 'L' WORD?"

Am I right? 'Cause I know I am. XD

On another note, I KNOW I'm not supposed to play favorites with reviewers (they're kind of like children…you're supposed to love them all) but I love two people:

Rose (Jackalobe…I've no idea which to call you by. XD) and, of course, The Sidekick. I love all of my reviewers, I really do, but these to very speshial people brighten my day.

Rose: I can imagine you at home during the SladeStar part here. You probably had a seizure. XDD But, I totally agree that Slade and Starfire should have some serious making out-age. I was thinking about how hot that would be in science today, yes I have no life. Well, I cannot wait for your review. Love yooouu! (-Sounds like Peter talking to that pie he married on family guy-)

The Sidekick: You! You distracted me from doing my science project in study hall because I was laughing so hard. I'm actually going to put Slade's little song and your anagram on my door. So. Friggen. Awesome. It sucks you got beat up in school by that depressed guy at. People are assholes. Oh, and before I forget, I am SO sorry for not talking to you like this last chapter. I will give you…uhh…virtual cookies. Yeah.

So, until next week, which I officially have no idea what's going to happen in the story (which is bad…), I love you all and I will talk to you next time.

P.S: FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS! HOLY FAHOOZLEWHICH! EVERYONE GETS MUFFINS!

No flames. You may complain all you wish, but do not tell me that you hate me or that you think I've ruined the story and most of all...

DO NOT QUESTION MY MOTIVES.

Love,

Emmery.


	20. In The Cover Of Night

A/N: Okay, let me start off by saying I am only one girl. I am fourteen years old and I am not a bloody English teacher. My grammar is not perfect and my writing style has many years to mature. I know that the characters will not always be believable, but hell, how can they be when the viewers of the show have only seen them in certain situations? Writers of this site are left to make inferences on how the characters would act in coordination with their ideas. I believe I have done a fairly good job of keeping characters in line, although I do know I have a few flaws here and there. But like I said, I am only fourteen years old and I am not, and never will be will, an English teacher or collage professor.

Okay. Now that we've covered that. We can move on to how HAPPY I was that I didn't receive a single flame in my reviews! I thought you were all going to torture me slowly for that last chapter, but you didn't! Free martinis for all! Oh, and sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had a crazy ass weekend involving caramel apples, talk of dungeons, a speaker blowing up at homecoming, and my arising suspicions of my crush's sexuality. XD

Warning: This chapter contains a tiny, tiny bit of graphic language and the mention of drug/ alcohol rehab. It's not a whole boatload of stuff, but people can be really anal on that sort of thing, so I wanted to warn you.

Dammit! Last note. In this story, I make Robin and Speedy longtime friends. They were actually part of the original titans along with Kid Flash and I believe Wonder Girl. I also mention the heroin addiction Speedy had in the comics. I took the summer to educate myself about the original Teen Titans comic series, so now I'm an official nerd. Yey!

I'll let you read now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Well Jeff, residents of Jump City are shocked at what appeared on news stands this morning. The headline in the infamous Enquirer, reads 'Teen Titans Illegal Drinking Escapades.' According to the magazine, an exclusive undercover reporter entered a rave and saw a woman who has been confirmed as Starfire, sitting at the bar. A mysterious black haired boy, who many claim to be Robin the boy wonder, is pictured with her, taking various beverages. This leaves many people to wonder, are these impostors or Infact the real titans? Reporters have been unable to get any word from the team. We'll update you as we get more information…back to you in the studio…."_

Robin turned off the TV. It was on every news channel, a picture of him committing a crime red handed. Usually, he would be in an outrage and attempt to save his reputation. But then again, usually, he wouldn't have been there in the first place. He leaned back further into the couch, sinking into the cushions and the silence of the room. It had been a couple of hours since Starfire had left and Cyborg and Beast Boy were nowhere to be found.. Robin tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the couch, doing anything to keep his mind from wandering.

A small beep echoed through the room and Rob looked down to see his communicator flashing. He opened it up to see Speedy, smiling slightly.

"Speedy?" He was the last person Robin expected to see on the other end.

The archer waved slightly. "Yeah, hey. Bumblebee wanted me to call you and tell you that Cy and Beast Boy are down our way. They stopped by last night and decided to crash here."

"Oh…" Rob frowned slightly. "Did they say anything…"

"Yeah. They did…" Speedy took a moment to choose his words. "Why didn't you call sooner?"

He shrugged. "Things have been pretty crazy lately…I really just need to get out of this house for a bit."

"You mean robbing a rave last night wasn't enough?" Speedy put on a sly smirk.

Robin glared. "I'll hang up right now…"

"No…Wait. You wanna meet up in a few hours? Talk about what's happened?"

He thought about it for a second. It would be nice to have someone new to talk to, it had been ages since the two friends had gotten together for a good chat. "Yeah. Usual place?"

"Deal."

Robin flicked the lid closed on his communicator and threw aside. A long sigh escaped him as he leaned forward, hands hanging limply off his knees. He thought about Speedy, the narcissistic archer who had proved to be quite the listener on several occasions. They knew each other from years back, all the way from the time when Robin was still training with the 'old bat'. He could tell Speedy anything…or so he hoped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She pulled the brush through her hair gradually, studying the image that rested in the mirror. Her violet mane had grown considerably, falling down to the middle of her neck now. Her skin was becoming less pale, loosing its distinguishing gray hue. She felt herself changing in so many ways inside and out.

As she reached her ends, she noticed something red on the brush…or perhaps it was on her hand? She put it down and looked at the handle carefully, not seeing anything. Then, she looked at her hand.

"Oh no…" She said with a grimace, staring at her palm.

There was the glowing mark of scath, haunting her to no end. She swallowed hard and looked at her other palm to see the matching symbol. Both of them sent the message loud and clear. She could run and hide, but she couldn't escape.

"Raven…" Arella asked, standing in the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

She turned around, shutting her hands abruptly. "Um…yes…is there something you need?"

Arella nodded and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs placed in the bedroom. Her expression was solemn as her fingers curled around the arms of the chair.

"Are you aware of the date?" She asked.

Raven glanced towards her palms, the red still showing through her fingers. "Yes…One day, I know…"

"So, you do realize that you cannot stay here any longer…" She let out a quick sigh. "I am glad that you came to see me…but there is nothing I can do for you…"

The mystic turned around hastily. "Mother, I can't go back…not now…"

"You must leave here this instant, it is your destiny. If you do not go back to Earth, Trigon will destroy Azarath first." Her voice was firm, unwavering in her decision.

"You don't understand…" Raven muttered. "My friends…Robin…. they all think I'm dead. I can't just magically appear again and expect to be welcomed with open arms!"

Arella stood up. "Welcomed or not, you must go back."

"Can't I just stay for one more…" Raven went to finish her sentence but her mother's expression changed drastically.

The both of them looked down at Raven's body. Her arms and legs were beginning to gain red, radiant markings. They crawled onto her skin, the message of her destiny spelled right out. The marks finished with a defining 'S' on her forehead, matching that on her palm.

"The hours…they are ticking away as we speak. You must go back to Earth now, or I will send you there myself." Arella's fingers lifted slightly and a spell rested on her lips.

Raven kept staring at her hands; they were shaking slightly. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. On top of everything else that had happened, this was the worst. Now she knew that she had no choice but to go back to Earth. She could only imagine the team's reaction to her return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire forced herself to stand up. The place where his hand had been felt like it was almost numb. He watched her take a few deep breaths.

"Slade…You…" She managed out, her voice tight with shock.

He looked away for a second. "You have to understand, there was really no other way for me to say it…"

She couldn't even grasp the concept of Slade saying 'I Love You', let alone having it directed at her! There were a million emotions swirling through her. Part of her was actually _happy, _but another part kept reminding her he was truly evil, an assassin. Then, of course, there were the overwhelming events of last night that still boggled her mind. She felt like she near exploding with all these thoughts and feelings. She could do nothing more than tell the truth. Break his heart, as it may, it was what she needed to do.

"I…" Star began, gazing up at Slade slowly. "I still…love Robin…"

She expected him to become enraged and yell at her, but his eye didn't even narrow or widen. It stayed in an ice-cold lock with her green orbs.

"Is this how you really want to live your life Starfire?" He asked slowly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a questioning gaze. "What do you mean…?"

"Chasing after some boy that will never love you back. He'll use you time and time again, and you'll keep thinking that you actually have a chance. When, really, his heart will always be with the one girl you can't compete with. No matter if she's dead or alive. Is that how you want to spend the rest of your life? Chasing after something you already know you won't get?"

"Well Raven left and…"

"Don't lie to yourself. The minute she waltzes in that door announcing she isn't dead, which will be soon, he'll wipe the memory of your little night out of his mind like a bad stain."

She felt her eyes sting with coming tears. "Just because you have been rejected does not give you the right to be so bitter."

"This isn't bitter. It's the truth. Raven will be back much sooner than you think, and you better prepare yourself for the repercussions."

Starfire wiped at her eyes quickly, catching any stray tears. "How do you know that Raven will return soon? I have heard no such news from her."

He shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm sure even she wasn't planning on coming back this soon. But the reason I know she will be back is because she is destined to fulfill her prophecy tomorrow!"

Starfire gasped slightly. "So tomorrow…"

"…Is the end of the world. It would be in your best interest to get back to that tower and tell your little friends of their imminent destruction. Perhaps they will stand a _slim _chance against Trigon." His voice became harsh.

Star's mouth went into a firm line. "Why should I tell everyone something _Raven _should be responsible for. If she wanted us to have a chance at all she should have told us…"

She paused for a second, realization sweeping over her. "It all makes sense now…She did not leave because of her pregnancy…"

"She left to escape the inevitable." Slade finished.

Starfire sat back down, sinking into the leather seat. She was frowning slightly, hurt and confused all over again. Was this really going to be everyone's last night alive? Or did Raven have some sort of trick up her sleeve?

"You should go. Robin probably needs you." Slade remarked spitefully.

Star put her hand on Slade's gently. "If these really are my last few hours on Earth…I should spend a few of them in a place where there is a good cup of tea and someone who cares for me…" She smiled gently.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I had some plans for tonight…"

She peered at him. "Please, involve me. If I am truly the one you love, you should have no problem including me in your activities."

He thought for a second and gave a slight laugh. "Fine then. You'll make everything much easier."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin and Speedy sat in a local diner, half eaten burgers and chocolate sundaes sitting in front of them. They didn't stand out much, considering it was around ten at night on a Saturday. Most people were out at bars, enjoying the start of a mischievous night.

"So…what exactly caused you and Starfire to steal booze?" Speedy asked bluntly, playing with the cellophane wrapped around the toothpick in his sandwich.

Robin sighed. "I don't know…Things were crazy and I just needed to get hammered." He looked at his worn reflection in the coffee.

The archer furrowed his masked eyebrows. "You're not going to become an alcoholic are you? Only one of us needs to go into rehab."

Rob scoffed slightly. "No, No. It was just a one night thing…" Or so he hoped.

Speedy leaned back in his seat. "Cyborg said you guys didn't leave your room the entire night. Anything else happen besides drinking?" There was no suggestion in his tone, but he sure was thinking it.

"Well…" Robin sighed and stared at his friend. "You and I are good friends right…Roy?" He asked, using a first name to confirm the question.

"Righto Dick." Speedy smirked.

He saw Robin looking anything but amused, and laughed. "Sorry, _Rich_. But seriously, we've been buddies for a real long while now. You've helped me through hard times, so I'll certainly help you."

Robin smiled slightly. It felt good to be called something besides his superhero alias. "Okay…As you know, last night Starfire and I had a couple of drinks…" He paused and sighed angrily. "Okay more like a few _bottles_, but that's not the point. So, naturally, we were a bit drunk…"

Speedy raised a masked eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips again. "I'm listening." He grabbed his soda and took a sip.

"We started talking…and then…god only knows why…I started making moves… and…well, you can piece it together…" Robin grumbled.

Speedy nearly choked on his drink. "No…No you didn't…"

Rob bowed his head. "Yeah…we did…a lot."

"My god you lucky bastard…" Speedy muttered under his breath.

The boy wonder looked up slowly, venom shining in his eyes. "Roy! I just lost the woman I love a little less than a week ago, my team is a moping mess, I broke the law when I'm supposed to be _enforcing it_ and just because I get to fuck Starfire you consider me _lucky_?"

Speedy swallowed and held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood…"

"Well it didn't work!" Robin put his head in his hands. "I'm just so confused right now. I know Raven isn't coming back… so why do I feel so guilty?"

"It's gonna feel like that for a while. But I'm sure that she would want you to move on eventually, as long as you don't forget her, you know?"

Rob looked up slowly. What Speedy had said actually made sense. "Wow…I think you're right…But, I mean, that's in time. Not a week later…" He frowned.

Speedy thought for a second. "Well, of course. But you have to ask yourself, was last night just a drunken rumble under the sheets or did it actually mean something more?" He made a few obscene hand gestures, only to receive harsh glares from Rob.

Robin sighed and ran a hand down his face. "That's just it. I don't really know. I mean…we were both drunk…but I still knew what I was doing…" He thought about it for a second, replaying the few _clean _memories he had of last night. "I think I was just trying to get rid of emotions…"

Speedy nodded solemnly. "Yeah, way back when, with the whole drug mess, it was to rid myself of emotions. Thankfully, I realized that before it was too late. At least what you did won't fuck you up for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, but mental trauma can be worse than physical at times…" Robin mumbled.

That phrase floated in the air for a minute or so as they both contemplated events in their lives. Speedy, with the attention span of a goldfish, began eyeing a waitress after thirty seconds or so.

Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's actions. "Okay, o wise one. See if you can help me with this one; how in the hell I'm supposed to approach Starfire when I get back to the tower?"

The archer shrugged. "Unless you plan on doing it again, you just need to tell her how you feel. It was a build of up emotions and vodka and blah blah blah. She'll probably say the same thing and your problem will be solved."

"Hope your right…" Robin grumbled, holding his head.

"Have I _ever _been wrong?" Speedy asked proudly, grinning like a mad man.

The boy wonder peered at him. "What about that time when we were twelve when you told me that girls would like me more if I was gay?"

"Well…uhh…"

"Or that other time when you told me Bruce used hundred dollar bills as toilet paper?"

"Okay! Okay! I've been wrong…But that was when we were younger…and you did get a lot of girls when you wore those pink pants…But just trust me on this, okay Rich?"

Robin sighed. "Alright…Thanks for the advice."

An hour or so later, Robin and Speedy parted ways, leaving Robin to scale the rooftops of Jump City on his own. He had nothing but the dim glow of the moonlight to lead the way as he leaped between buildings. This gave him a lot of time to think though, which wasn't always a good thing. His first thought was of Starfire, he knew she would probably be waiting for him to return when he got back.

He dimly registered his communicator going off as his feet pounded onto the rooftop. He took a breath and opened it up, Starfire appeared on screen.

"…Hey Star…" He said slowly.

She put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hello Robin. What is your location?"

He looked around for a second. "About ten minutes from home, why?"

Star blinked and bit her lip slightly. "I was…ah…wondering if you could pick up a few items while you were out of the tower."

Robin sighed slightly. "Um…Sure. What do you need?"

Starfire gave out a normal list of items such as bread, butter, milk, mustard, soy milk and for some reason, nail polish remover.

"Alright…I'll be home in an hour or so. See you later." He shut the communicator and made a mental note of all the items.

It seemed awfully strange she was asking him to do grocery shopping so late at night, but if it meant avoiding 'the talk', as he had dubbed it, he would gladly complete any task.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slade took the set of keys from his butler and shook them slightly. He looked over at Starfire who slipped her communicator away.

"All set?" Slade asked, standing at the door.

Starfire nodded. "Yes. He will busy for an hour at the very least."

"Good. Let's get in the car."

Starfire watched as Slade instructed her to stay where she was until he pulled the car around. A slight laugh left her as she wondered what type of car he would have. He certainly wasn't the mini van type; she knew that. Perhaps it was one of those large cars she had seen on TV…a 'hummer'?

A black car rolled into view. It glistened slightly in the moonlight, as he tapped gently on the brakes, stopping directly in front of her. The body had not a single scratch on it. Hell, the car looked like it had never even seen sunlight, it was that dark. Her eyes instantly locked onto the distinctive silver jaguar 'leaping' off the hood.

Slade's window slid down and he watched her inspect the car. "Get in on the other side, and buckle up."

Star nodded and climbed into the passenger side. She noted the sleek moon roof was slightly open, providing a perfect autumn night breeze. Slade watched her buckle in as he gripped one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift.

"Do you need directions?" Star asked innocently.

Slade chuckled. "Yes. I need directions to the biggest monument in the next fifty miles. I think I can get there just fine."

The car lurched forward slightly and Star expected the usual nice and easy ride, like in the t-car. But as Slade glanced over at her, excitement racing through his eye, she knew this wasn't going to be anything close to usual. She gasped slightly as Slade stepped on the gas, causing the car to speed forward. She felt herself being pressed backward by some invisible force, her heart beginning to race. He swerved in front of any car that came into his way, ignoring all traffic lights and signs, causing a good accident or two.

The tower took no time to come into view, glowing brightly over a large hill. Slade chuckled to himself and shifted gears, pressing a bit harder on the gas. Starfire gasped as he blew through a stop sign, catching the top of the hill and literally flying off of it.

"AIIEEEE!" Starfire screamed, closing her eyes. She was sure of death when they reached the ground.

Slade merely laughed as they landed with a large jolt. He took a curve sharply, the car resting on nearly nothing but two wheels. He drove a few more feet forward and then stopped abruptly, they were right in front of the island.

Starfire opened her eyes slowly. "We are not dead?"

"Well technically I am, but you aren't." Slade said, his tone holding the utmost amusement.

Star took a deep breath and looked at the clock in the dashboard. "We…we made it here in five minutes!"

He shrugged. "Traffic lights are for the weak. Now come on, we have a mission."

Starfire nodded and they climbed out of the car. Slade cracked his knuckles and looked over at Starfire, who was floating upward slowly.

"I shall have to carry you to the tower." She said and flew over to him.

"Don't you guys have some sort of bridge?" He asked, looking up as she slid her arms under his and hauled him upward.

A small smile graced her lips. "We all have our unique ways of traveling to the tower. Even the pizza boy, who I have recently learned is named Greg."

Starfire put Slade down gently onto the island and floated forward. She punched in a code quickly and the doors slid open.

"What about Cyborg and Beast Boy…Are they out of the tower?" Slade asked as they journeyed up the flight of stairs.

Star stopped for a second. "Oh…I forgot about them…" She thought for a second. "Wait here while I check."

Slade watched her run up the stairs and go through the door, light flashing down the stairwell momentarily.

Starfire entered into the main room to see Cyborg cooking in the kitchen, whistling a random tune to himself.

"Good evening Cyborg, I trust you are making dinner?" Star sat at the counter, smiling casually.

He turned around. "Yep. It's pasta night. Want some?"

She held a hand up and shook her head. "I have had my dinner already…but…I need to speak to you for a moment, if you have the time…"

Cyborg turned down the stove and sat down opposite from Starfire. "Look…If it's about what's in the news, we're going to need more than a moment…"

She shook her head. "No. It is about something else…about…Raven…" Starfire swallowed. "Where is she?"

Cyborg furrowed his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Star bit her lip. "Her…uhh…body. Where are you storing it?"

"Oh…That…" He sighed. "Robin told me he didn't want a funeral or anything like that. So we had her buried yesterday at the graveyard on the edge of town. I'm pretty sure he visited there earlier today when I told him where it was. I was going to tell you too, but you weren't around at all today."

"I see…" She nibbled on the edge of her lip for a few seconds before speaking again. "I would like to visit her…tonight. If you could give me the location…"

Cyborg nodded and went to a drawer. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a few numbers. "Just be careful. Graveyards are pretty creepy this late at night."

Starfire took the paper and looked it over. "Thank you."

She left Cyborg to his cooking and skimmed over the numbers a second time. Without another word, she flew out of the room and went back down the stairs, meeting up with Slade again.

"She's not here…" Starfire said flatly, holding out the paper.

Slade sighed. "Well, good thing I brought shovels…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slade drove slowly up the cemetery lane. It was pitch black all throughout the graveyard, save for a few candles left behind by late night mourners. Multiple mausoleums were scattered across the land, standing high above the tombstones. Slade parked the car at the top of the road and looked over at Starfire.

"Sure you're not afraid of the dark?" He asked teasingly.

She smirked and opened the door. "I believe you are scarier than any dark place I have ever visited."

They both chuckled lightly at that and climbed out of the car. For having such a grim task at hand, they still managed to have a surprising amount of humor left in them, keeping everything from getting too tense. But as they reached the plot, Star felt her stomach clench into a knot, and all of her pleasant thoughts melted away.

"I cannot believe we are digging up a grave…" Starfire muttered, standing beside the plot.

The ground had yet to settle as a large mound of dirt still stood tall above the ground. No tombstone was set yet, but a small bouquet of flowers, undoubtedly from Robin, was set atop the grave. Starfire took them off gently, holding them for a couple of seconds and looking down at each individual rose.

"Well, when Raven comes back, she'll thank us for not leaving her in the coffin. Trust me." Slade went back to the car momentarily and took out the two large shovels he had packed. He hadn't really been expecting to dig up a grave, they were in there to hide evidence more than anything else.

Starfire took one and looked over at Slade. They locked eyes for a moment and then stuck their shovels into the dirt mound, taking a piece and throwing it aside. They kept with this process for a long while, not saying anything to each other as they moved the dirt aside. As they went deeper into the ground, Starfire stayed above, serving as a lookout for people.

"I think I hit the coffin…" Slade said and put his shovel on the ground.

She could barely see him as he began to brush dirt aside. Taking a deep breath, she jumped down into the hole, feeling as if she had just thrown herself into some dark void. She hit the ground quite hard, almost falling forward. From what little she could see, Slade had already wiped off the top portion of the coffin, it's black wood gleaming in the moonlight. Starfire lifted up her hand and conjured a starbolt, illuminating the small area in a ghostly green hue.

Slade looked up for a second to see the sudden source of light and then went back to brushing the dirt aside. Starfire used her free hand to help him along, revealing the rest of the lengthy coffin.

"Well…here it is…" Slade said solemnly, resting a hand on the top.

Star sighed shakily, staring at the golden locks that held it closed. "Let's open it…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Bleh. Not the best written chapter. It was a bit rushed because I got busy towards the end of last week (the time when I usually type) and I didn't get to start writing this until about Sunday. I really did enjoy the part with Slade acting all badass driver with Starfire. That was fun to write. Also, Robin and Speedy, I love making them like best friends. Plus, using their real names is really cool to me. Like in 'Homecoming' when they said Beast Boy's real name, I was like flipping out and my mom was ready to call the mental hospital.

Okay, responding to my friends here:

**Pat (Tha Sidekick):** I'll do you first so you don't feel left out. Once again, you managed to make me laugh so hard, all of my friends were asking me if I was okay in the computer lab. It was weird. God, that one Asian guy at the arcade should win a medal for overcoming adversity. Having no feet would suck. Badly.

Wow, I'm re-reading your review at home (I print yours and Rose's reviews out to respond to at home) and I'm cracking up laughing all over again. Maybe it's because I'm drinking soda in the glass I usually drink vodka in…I forgot to wash it out. Rereading that quote you put from the webcomic artistmadeDr.Pepper come out of my nose. Literally. But, tosum everything up, I'm glad you think I'm keeping everyone in character, because I really don't think I am. You give me confidence Senor Pat (as I shall call you). Or perhaps you would like your name to be Pedro? Or Quesedilla? Or the ultimate, Paco el Taco. Yeah, there was DEFINETLY vodka left in that glass.

Okay, god,I thought I had finnished responding to you but NO you had to leave a second review! XD Nah, it warmed my heart, like putting a taco in the microwave only to find it esploded a few hours later. Poor taco. Poor Poor taco. I'm obsessed with Mexican food by the way. Which doesn't make sense considering I'm Puerto Rican.

Uh anyways, OMFG! Yes you may use me in your story! Ahh! Just a few things to remember: I'm blonde, I love Robin, I have brown eyes and I'm really tall for my age. Yes, remember all of that and you will be juuust fine. Oh, and reguarding writing a story together. YES! I'd love to. It's going to be a BIT hard with the whole not computerness but if you do have a cell phone or something, perhaps we could text each other. (Yep. I'm that trusting of you. Don't you feel awsome?)

Stdmon. That is THE greatest idea ever. I mean, we could edjumacate kids that STD's are fun, although deadly. And just so you know, I'm printing out every review you give me. They are just extremely funny.

Now I know that I am not the ONLY one who finds that phrase 'Touching Is Good' very wrong for a children's product.

Love you to death Pat!

**Rose (Jackalobe): **Your review also managed to make me nearly die in the computer lab. Let me start off by saying, that I am not responsible for any damage to your home or your physical well being because of my plots. I'm pretty sure you probably caused an assload of noise pollution with all the screaming too. Hmm, your insurance company is not going to be happy about that.

Ah, so much to say! First, let's start with your anger towards Robin. Whoa, I sound like a therapist or something. 'Let's talk about your relationship with your parents…'. Dammit, getting off topic again. Well, I, myself am getting angry with Robin too. I know that's really stupid considering I write the characters the way they are, Heh, but he's ruining the best relationship ever, SladeStar. But just for a second, put yourself in Starfire's situation. Imagine a hot, sexy man like Robin coming on to you. I know _I_ couldn't keep my pants on. But that's just because I am officially obsessed with Robin. I mean, I started collecting Teen Titans stuff, but now it's just mostly Robin. And I'm hoping to someday find a guy who will dress up as Robin for me for just _five_ minutes. That would be all I would need. XD

Well, thank you so much for telling me I'm awesome at writing. It warmed my heart, really. Just try telling your opinion to my language arts teacher who says I need to work on sentence structure and idea development. Pssh. And a last note, I am very sorry about your friend. I know if I lost any of my friends, my life would be near over.

Rock on!

**Next Chapter: **I'm going to go much more into detail with the whole SladeStar situation. I was very vague with that and pretty much the whole chapter on purpose because I'm doing what I call the 'Lost Approach'. I'm giving some general views of events and then in the next chapter, I'll reveal more in depth moments and conversations and I'll throw in some flashbacks. Also, next chapter is going to be full of drama and angst. YEY!

Love,

Emmery

P.S: Believe someone asked what a "Fahoozlewhich" is. Well, that is my best friend's made up word to say instead of the 'F' word. It really had no definate meaning but I enjoy using it.


	21. The Eve Of All The Saints

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 21! Wow, I'm in a good mood right now from reading some reviews, particularly Vinny's. Frolicking under the sheets. That's a fun phrase. (Quite literally…muhaha.) But I do see his point with the alcohol. Let's just say they were like those little tiny liquor bottles you get on airplanes, enough to get you drunk, but not enough to kill you. Shit, now I've made myself in the mood for vodka.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it took me a while to write. Don't know why, but it just did.

And a special note to someone:

Mrs.SakuraPotter: My rant beginning last chapter was in no way implied directly to you. I've just had a lot of people telling me (on and off the site) about my writing and it all built up. I'm glad that you enjoy my writing and continue to review! Sorry again if you took it the wrong way.

Alright, now that's all cleared up, let's begin with our chapter!

Btw: This chapter title is bascially Halloween in Spanish. The phrase for halloween in spanish is: 'Víspera de Todos los Santos' or The Eve Of All The Saints.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire pulled back the golden clasps on the coffin with ease, nearly breaking them with her alien strength. The top of the coffin was slightly ajar now, revealing nothing but a shadowed view of what was inside. Slade looked over at Starfire and she gave a slight nod. A small cloud of dust from the dirt circulated into the air as Slade pushed the lid over as far as he could. They both stood silent as the green light cast over Raven's body.

Raven looked almost peaceful as she lie in the padded coffin. Her hair was tucked gently behind her ears, revealing all of her delicate face. Crimson red lips matched the solitary rose that was in her folded hands. Her attire was simple, a black dress with a bit of lace that stood out against the white cushions of the coffin. If someone didn't know any better, they would think she were merely asleep.

"X'hal…" Starfire said in a nearly silent whisper.

Slade took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

Starfire nodded and reached into the coffin slowly, her hands shaking. She could barely see anything again, as she had extinguished her starbolt a second or so ago. Slowly, she slid her hands underneath Raven and lifted her up and out of the coffin. Her breath left her shakily as she clutched the body to her chest like an infant she was trying to protect. Slade had already begun scaling the walls, making his way out of the darkness as fast as he could. Star closed her eyes tight, trying to think of any happy thought.

Her feet floated off the ground slightly, focusing on some distant memory. She took a deep breath and thought harder, pushing herself out of the pit. It seemed like an eternity before she was bathed in moonlight once again. Slade had already opened the back seat, ready for Raven to be put in. Star's head was pounding as she walked; it took a lot of her energy to force herself to fly like that.

Star slid Raven onto the backseat, making sure that she wasn't too close to the edge. She shut the backdoor slightly, as if she were avoiding waking a sleeping child. Slade was in the driver's seat again, staring forward solemnly. Starfire sat down in her seat and buckled up, expecting Slade to race off again as he had earlier. Instead, he sat dormant for a minute or two, contemplating something.

"Slade…?" Star asked.

He gazed over at her. "Hmm?"

"Are we leaving or not?" There was no impatience in her voice, just a tinge of anxiety.

He seemed to snap back to reality, leaving whatever subject he had been thinking about so relentlessly. The car jolted forward, as he began driving at a surprisingly normal speed. Starfire looked at the clock in the dashboard. It read out in blue numbers, '2:05 am'. She frowned slightly, remembering that as soon as the sun rose, it would begin the supposed end of the world. There was so much she hadn't done, hadn't said, she hated to think such thoughts, but it was true. Slade cruised through the streets, still disregarding all traffic lights and signs.

"Starfire…" Slade said, keeping his eye glued to the road.

She looked over at him, giving full attention. "Yes?"

He stopped the car now, deciding it was probably best. He opened one of the compartments on his belt and pulled something out, clenching it in his fist. Grabbing Starfire's hand gently, he dropped a golden ring with small red writing into her palm. She looked at it, eyes slightly widened.

"What…what is this?" She asked, staring at it.

"It is the ring of Azar. It will protect you from Trigon's attacks. Keep it on at all times, otherwise you won't stand a chance as this day progresses. Alright?"

He let go of her wrist and put his hands back on the wheel. Star slipped the band onto her ring finger and gazed at it for a second.

"Thank you…" She said slowly, watching as the ring glistened.

Slade stepped on the gas again, causing the car jolt forward again. "I also want you to remember that things are not always as bad as they may seem. There is always some sort of light at the end of the tunnel."

"So unlike you to be the optimist, no?" Star said, smiling slightly.

He scoffed. "Yes, I suppose so…but one of us has to have a cheery disposition here and you don't seem up for it… "

They were silent for a long while as Slade drove back across town to his hideout. He glanced over at Starfire as she stared blankly out the window. He still managed to amaze himself with how he felt about her. She had somehow captivated him in a way even his wives hadn't managed.

Oh the denial he had been, the confusion that swirled through him, but the sudden warmth in his dead heart was unmistakable. He would never forget the day he realized what it was…

_(About One Week Earlier)_

Slade sat across from his butler, a chessboard out in front of them. Surprisingly enough, Wintergreen was in the lead, he would probably win within the next two turns. Slade didn't seem to notice or even care.

"Sir…Are you feeling alright?" Wintergreen asked, sipping his tea.

Slade looked up from the board. "Yes…Why do you ask?"

"Hmm…your strange friend has not visited in the past couple of days and you seem… distraught." He answered slowly.

"Distraught?" Slade asked, his tone holding a hint of amusement. "Over that thorn in my side? I think not…the only reason I allow her here is because she might reveal a team secret or two…" He folded his arms and leaned back.

Wintergreen thought this over for a moment and then peered at Slade. "Have you received any secrets yet?"

Slade blinked. "…Well…not really…"

"Then why do you keep bothering with her if she's such a nuisance? Perhaps you enjoy having a female acquaintance?" Wintergreen smiled slightly.

A cold glare was shot in the way of the butler. "Are you suggesting I'm pursuing her romantically? I have never heard such a ridiculous…"

"Sir, I said nothing about romance. I meant acquaintance as in _friend._" The smile morphed into a full smirk.

"You know what…" Slade stood up. "I'm done playing chess for now."

With that, Slade walked out of the room and went down the hall. What in the world was wrong with him? He had been so _bored _lately, which hadn't happened since he was a child. He had always found himself content with his plots and machines. But now, he found that he needed someone to talk to. Usually, Wintergreen's company was enough for him, but he needed something more…

That flowing red hair, her glowing smile and that intoxicating laugh all filled his head at once. He took a moment to stop in his tracks, leaning a hand against the wall to keep him from falling. He felt dizzy, as if someone had hit him over the head.

"Dammit…" He muttered. "Didn't know you could get sick after you died…" He grumbled, assuming he had caught some sort of illness. What else could it be?

Wintergreen walked up to Slade. "Sir…Starfire is here, she requests your presence."

This was the day that he found out about Raven's 'death'. He remembered the look on Starfire's face as she told him of her situation, it was melancholy, yes, but something was hiding behind her eyes as she spoke. She had known all along Raven wasn't dead, either Raven had told her or she really was that optimistic.

"You…You trust me that much?" She asked warily.

He chuckled "What can I say? I've never met a woman quite like you; Robin doesn't know what he's missing…"

He would always remember how her cheeks lit up in embarrassment. If he had possessed cheeks at the time, they would've probably been glowing also. Those words, they slipped out without warning, but he barely had any regrets once he said them. She left a few minutes later, confirming his thought that she knew Raven wasn't dead.

His hand clenched onto the doorway as he watched her leave, making dents in the wall from where his fingers rested. He closed his eye to regain focus, but all he could see was her blushing, smiling and speaking.

"No…" He said through clenched teeth. "It can't be…" He felt familiar, yet unwanted, warmth sweeping over him

Slade tore his hand from the doorway, taking a piece of the wall with him.

'_The Tameranean Milkshake of Peace!' _Her voice, happy as always, rang through his head.

How could she manage to make his dreary abode so full of life when she was around? She could light up an entire room; he began to realize the real depth of that saying. She could light up much more than just a room; she could light up his heart.

"This isn't happening…anyone but her…_Anyone!"_ He yelled, clenching his fists and forcing one through the door.

Wintergreen found the room nearly destroyed a half an hour later, Slade nowhere to be found. He was on the rooftop, staring at the city that lie before him. He would usually stand here, thinking and plotting about the first thing he would do when he owned it. But now, all he could think about was the red haired Tameranean that had managed to find the lost key to his heart.

He hated being in love, he really did. It all ended in turmoil or loosing an eye, in his case. But he couldn't help the feeling inside of him, he couldn't wish it away and he certainly couldn't ignore it. Perhaps the thing that bothered him most about this particular situation was the person. She fought crime, he created it. She saved the world, he wanted to try and end it. Then there was also the quite unnerving fact that he was old enough to be her father. They were on two different ends of the spectrum and that was the root of his torture here. ..

That and he really couldn't afford loosing another body part…

(_End Flashback)_

"Slade." Starfire said firmly, staring at him.

He kept his eyes on the road, swerving composedly around a semi-truck that nearly crashed into him. It took him a second or two, but he came back to reality, tearing his mind away from the other world it had been in. He stayed quiet, waiting for her to go on.

"When you get your flesh back…if we have all survived…I want you to find me. I have a gift for you also." She gave an earnest smile.

He smiled under the mask, mostly to himself. "We'll survive…trust me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven felt her heart begin to beat again in her chest. Blood began to flow through her, reaching her fingers, toes and every other body part. Her eyes moved slightly, trying to force themselves open. She felt as if she had been holding her breath for eternity and needed to take as much air as she could get.

In a sudden jolt, she sat up and took a large gasp. Her hands flew to her sides; the rose she had been holding flew to the ground of wherever she was. She went into a coughing fit, leaning forward slightly.

"Hello Sleepyhead…" She heard a familiar voice muse sarcastically. That voice…so deep and almost seductive in a way…

She kept taking deep breaths, her shoulders moving along with her. She was slumped forward; staring down at the leather seat she was in. "Slade…What…Where the hell am I?"

"We're in my car…so nice of you to join us, really."

Raven looked up, she instantly noticed someone sitting in the passenger seat of the car. "…Us?"

Starfire turned around to look at Raven. "I am at a loss for words right now…forgive me…"

"Starfire? …but…you knew I was coming back…"

"Yes…but your return is not what shocks me…rather it is the reason that you are returning so soon…" Her mouth set into a deep frown.

Raven swallowed, feeling her blood run cold. "Do the others know…"

Star shook her head. "No…it is only me and that is merely because of Slade…"

The mystic glanced at the masked man for a second and looked back at Star. "I…I'm sorry…I thought I could stop it all before I came back…"

"I…" Star felt tears build up in her eyes, but she swallowed them back. "I am not the one you should apologize to…"

The car stopped suddenly and both of the girls looked to see the tower.

Slade looked at Star for a second. "Change in destination." He muttered.

"Raven…Could Slade and I have one moment alone?" Star asked, smiling slightly.

Rae furrowed her eyebrows and opened the door. "Sure…" She climbed out of the car and walked away from it, going to the edge of the road and staring at the tower.

Slade looked over at Starfire. "Something you need to say?"

She nodded. "I wanted to say thank you…for the ring, for helping me with Raven and Robin, and for telling me everything."

He shrugged. "It's nothing really…"

It was silent for a few seconds as they stared at one another, wanting this moment to stay just a moment longer. Slade could've sworn he saw Star lean forward slightly, her eyes clouding with some unknown emotion. Starfire closed her eyes then, looking away from Slade and sighing, knowing that the sooner she and Raven got back to the tower, the better.

"Goodbye Slade…" She said softly, hoping it wasn't forever.

"Goodbye Starfire…" He said almost inaudibly as she exited the car and walked over to Raven. He knew he would do whatever it took to make sure it wasn't forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven gazed at the tower, feeling sick to her stomach. Starfire stood next to her, her face not hiding an inch of the worry she felt. They both heard as Slade's car zoomed away, disappearing over the hill.

"This dress…. the make up…I was buried wasn't I? That's why I was in Slade's car…he helped you dig me out."

Star nodded. "Yes…but that is not the important issue at hand right now. You need to go inside Raven, the day has already begun."

Raven nodded slowly, her face looking paler than ever thought possible. "Robin…" She whispered and began to fly towards the island.

Star closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took in the deep sea breeze that danced in the air, feeling the slight moisture in the atmosphere collecting on her skin. This was going to be anything but easy. She would have to witness all of her friends go through the pain and shock of Raven's return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven walked into the main room slowly. Her footsteps were cautious, as if the ground she was walking on would crumble beneath her. She tried to stop herself from trembling with fear, but it was no use. She could see Beast Boy and Cyborg on the sofa. The TV was on full blast, so they didn't hear the door open. She wished she had Starfire with her, but the Tameranean seemed in a rush to part ways with the mystic as soon as they went inside. She knew Starfire was on the roof probably, watching the ocean crash into the shore. Distracting all of her grim thoughts about today.

Cyborg, sensing someone new was in the room turned around. "Hey St…" He began but his mouth dropped open slightly, his eye going wide.

He stood up to stunned to do much else. He went to try and say something, but all that came out were inaudible letters and syllables.

Beast Boy was still focused intently on the television when he noticed Cyborg's shocked state. He paused the game and stood up, "Cy, what's up?"

Cyborg swallowed and pointed at Raven. Beast Boy followed his finger and looked at her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Look…I know this is strange but…" Raven began.

"GHOST! GHOOOOSSTTT! AHHH! CALL THE GHOST BUSTERS!" Beast Boy screamed, standing on the coffee table.

Cy managed to collect his thoughts enough to roll his eyes at Beast Boy. He looked back at Raven and took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but this prank ain't funny."

Raven sighed. "Cyborg, it's me, Raven."

"It can't be Raven! You're…or she's supposed to be…dead!" He protested, not letting his shock get the best of him like Beast Boy.

"Look, I can't deal with you and the green idiot right now. Where's Robin?" Her tone of voice was demanding now.

"I'm not telling you where he is until you prove you're the real Raven." Cyborg glared at her.

Raven ground her teeth and growled slightly. "Cyborg, I don't have time for this now. I need to see Robin before sunrise!"

Cyborg stood in front of her, looming over her like a shadow. "Answer me one question."

She groaned. "What more do you need to know Cyborg! Can't you just believe it's me and we'll discuss the details later?"

He shook his head. "You think I'm gonna let some impostor waltz in here and speak to Robin? You're probably here to tie him up and steal something!"

Raven's hands began to glow. She needed to see Robin _now_ and she was getting mighty tired of these childish games. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled and gave Cyborg a light blast, sending a few feet away.

He went to say something but all he saw was her cape fluttering around the corner as she walked down the hall.

Raven closed her eyes as she traveled down the familiar corridors, reaching the room marked 'Robin'. She went to open the door when her mind suddenly went blank. What was she going to say? It wasn't until now that she realized she wasn't quite ready to face him. She closed her eyes and leaned her ear against the door, trying to hear him. There was only the sound of some footsteps and a slight 'thump'.

'I did this…' She thought. 'I should be ready to face everyone's reactions…besides, I only have a few hours left…"

Whether she was ready or not, she punched in the access code for Robin's door and watched it slide open. He was standing at his work desk, sorting through a couple of papers in his pajamas.

"Does anyone ever knock anymore?" He grumbled, figuring it was just Beast Boy or Cyborg coming to talk.

"…Robin…" Raven said, stepping forward, although her legs felt heavy as she moved.

He froze for a second, recognizing her voice instantly. "Okay Beast Boy…that's a creepily good impression of R…" He turned around as he went to finish his sentence, but found all of his thoughts slipped away at that moment.

She let out a long sigh. "I know it's a shock to see me…but we don't have time to gawk like this…"

It took every ounce of energy he had to keep himself from fainting. "How are…How are you…No, No I'm seeing things…" He said, putting his hands up.

"Robin." She said, her voice becoming stern. "We can talk about how I'm back later…right now…we need to focus on the fact the world is going to end in a few hours!"

"Well excuse me for being shocked! You were supposed to be _dead_! Did…Did Slade have something to do with this?" He asked, trying to get any reasonable explanation for.

"Dammit…" Raven muttered. "I thought Starfire would've run in here and told you about everything by now…"

Raven looked back up at Robin, regarding him darkly. "I was never really dead…me and the baby…we've been alive this entire time. The suicide note, my body, it was all an act. An act to save your lives, which ended up backfiring anyways…" All she could do was tell the truth right now, there was no other way he was going to understand her.

"Your death…" He whispered, his face contorting into a pained expression. "…Was all an elaborate set up?"

Raven extended a hand to touch his shoulder. "Robin…It was to save you…"

"How long…" He looked up from the floor to stare her in the eyes. "How long were you going to lie to me?"

She felt the tears build up in her eyes. Robin grasped her arms tightly, most likely causing bruises.

"Until my heart broke into pieces?" The tears began to fly from under his mask as his voice rose. "Until I _died?_"

She shook her head, beginning to sob steadily as he kept questioning her.

"Did you want me to live like that? Didn't you even feel sorry for me?" He shook her slightly, his voice going tight with the pain that poured from his heart.

Raven forced herself to speak, crying more than she had ever allowed herself in her life. "What could I do? I need to leave to save your lives…I had to let you go…"

He pulled her into a hug, clutching onto her as if she would disappear again if he let go. He was so happy to see her well again, but at the same time, she had deceived him. Anger and love filled his heart all at once. "You fool. Do you know what you did to us? Do you know what you did!"

"Robin…" She sobbed. "You don't understand…the world is going to end and it's going to be my fault…" She pushed him away gently. "I left because I thought I could stop it…but I can't…I just can't…"

She turned her back to him, putting her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She whispered.

He stared at her. "What? What are you talking about?"

Raven snapped back around to face him, the tears flying from her eyes into the air... "Slade's return…his fire powers…they were all signs. I was created to destroy this world…and today is the day!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Yey! Another cliffie! Meh, this chapter came out alright I suppose. I dunno, I've been like mad at my writing lately. School work is stressing the hell out of me, resulting in horrible chapters.

Let's see, Let's see, Next chapter we're going to start my spin on 'The End' parts. As you can see, I've already taken some stuff from there, like the ring of Azar with Star and Slade. I'm also going to discuss Raven's baby a bit more, and just to answer some of your questions, the baby was alive with her the entire time when she was in Azarath. Her kid is going to play a part in the next chapter, you'll see how it all turns out.

Okay, Friend Responses:

**Rose: **Wow, you had a long ass review this time. It was really, really amusing. I'm gonna start off by asking, Where did you get the Slade blow up doll and does it come in Robin? Secondly, Wow, you have an inner-emo child too? Awsome! Mine is telling me that I'm gonna end up dying alone.

Anyways, SpeedyxRobin rocks! But I had to remember that the main couple in this story is RobRae, meaning Robin has to be remotely…err…scratch that…straight. Actually, my absolute fav Yaoi couple is RobSlade. Don't ask, but it's hot. Though, I know you prefer Slade straight with him being a sex god and all.

You know what Rose, you should write my fan fiction for me. It would be all awesome and Robin would probably have died about six times from Slade's wrath. Oh, and Slade and Starfire would be like doing it everywhere too, huh? XD

Okay, Okay I promise you Starfire is not going to be pregnant. I actually considered that for a second, but then I realized how stupidly complicated that would make things and people really would start to get tired of me and my antics. And it would turn out to be like this big baby triangle of love and pregnancy thing with the end of the world and everything too. Like I said, people would just grow weary of it.

Thanks again for the compliment on the writing. –grins- Never knew I could make writing sexy.

**Pat: **Let me start off by saying, it would be really cool to drive the Oscar Meyer wiener mobile. For some reason, the idea of cars and corn dogs conjured that thought. But seriously, if you like won that contest, you could drive it to prom and be all "BITCHES! I HAVE THE OSCAR MEYER CAR!" and you'd probably have any date you want. Unless they don't like big Weiner shaped cars…. which is understandable.

Anywhoodles, feet are bad to play poker with. The left and the right love each other eternally although they're related, so the hands often get jealous. Man, you could like create your own stupid Spanish soap opera with body parts. Why do you think they have socks? Huh? Huh! AND TOE RINGS! –blink- No…I do not have a theory about feet making babies…what are you saying? HEY MY FRIENDS WERE IN ON IT TOO.

You considered last chapter incredible? Wow. Thank you so much. –wipes modest tear- I tried my best. I look forward to co-writing a story with you, and I thought of an idea for you to get my cell phone number. Just look in profile. I've hidden the numbers in it (in order). Have fun decoding it. BE A DETECTIVE LIKE ROBIN!

I'm dressing like Robin for Halloween, and then my plan is, when I finally do get boyfriend (a.ka. the apocalypse X.x) I am going to force him to dress in it.

Okay, well, it's getting late and I'm getting hyper from typing this. XD So, nighty night, or good morning, or good afternoon, whenever you read this. I will review your new chapter now!

Love to you all,

Emmery

P.S: Happy friggen Halloween to you all! Just so you know, my favorite holiday is Halloween. I love it more than Christmas even. Yep. I love Halloween MORE than Christmas. I'm being Robin for Halloween, and I'm actually interested in what you guys are being (who cares about being fourteen and still going trick-or-treating?). Tell me in your reviews if you feel like.


	22. It's only the beginning

A/N: My oh my, you people were pleased with the last chapter. Within twenty four hours I had like nearly ten reviews. Makes me feel loved, really. Oh, and I also had great fun reading what you guys were being for Halloween. Some pretty unique ideas.

Slight warning about this chapter: Robin gets perhaps a bit tad out of character towards the end. Though, I don't' know, it's all your opinion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun's dim light began to pour into the room as the couple stood staring at each other. Raven was sobbing quietly, trying to stop the never-ending flow of tears. Robin stood in shock, unable to speak any longer, for it would hurt his heart far too much.

"Seconds…minutes…hours…" Raven said shakily, wiping her eyes and looking up at him. "I don't know how long we have until it begins…but it's today…the end of the world." She broke down into tears again as black curls of magic began to climb up the walls, tearing at the wallpaper.

"Raven…please don't cry…" He managed to whisper, catching her as she fell to the ground.

He cupped her face in his hand, wiping away all of her tears. He clutched her to his chest, "I'm so sorry Raven…I'm so, so sorry…" He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes tightly.

They stayed there for a few minutes, just happy to have each other back. The sun cast a bright glow over them, their eyes and tears shining like diamonds. Robin wanted to stay here forever, just holding Raven, making sure she were real and this wasn't some sort of bittersweet dream. But they had a world to save, a duty to respond to.

"Should we…" Robin began, tilting her chin up so she could look at him. "…Tell the others?"

Raven gave a slight sniffle. "Starfire knows…we can get her to tell them…" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just can't do it…" She had given up a great sum of her hope hours ago.

Robin took a second, his eyes widening slightly. "How does she know?"

"Look, don't get mad at Starfire….I told her to keep it a secret…" Raven said quietly. "She knew all along I was faking my death…she found out about the prophecy from Slade…"

He felt himself pale slightly. "She…She knew you were alive this entire time?"

Raven put a slender finger on his lips. "That's not important right now…I need you to go get Starfire, tell her to reveal the news to Cyborg and Beast Boy…Then come back here…"

"Raven, I'm not leaving…"

"Go! Just go…please…They need to know…"

Rob admitted defeat and he stood up. Raven watched him leave the room slowly, taking one last glance at her before he left. Her heart was in such pain as the room became quiet again. She gazed down slowly at her stomach; it had gotten much bigger since she had 'left'.

"I'm depending on you…I just hope I'm right about what's going to happen…" She whispered to the unborn child, stroking it gently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin raced down the hall, and up the stairs to the roof. He knew Starfire would be there; it's where she always went in times like these. He took a deep breath as his hand rested on the hatch.

Sure enough, as he opened the door, there she was. Her long hair was blowing wildly in the breeze, covering half her body. The sun cast an eerie glow on the entire scene, a reflection from the sea making everything extra bright. He held a hand up to block the light and began to walk towards her.

"Starfire…" He said dourly, standing behind her.

Starfire turned around. Her bright green eyes were wet with fresh tears, although she seemed to be trying to ignore them. "Yes?"

He let out a sigh. "I need you to tell Cyborg and Beast Boy about today…Raven and I need some time to think about how we're going to deal with this."

She gave a slight frown. "As you wish…" She folded her arms and began to walk back towards the tower. She really felt she shouldn't be the one to do this, but she would hate to see Robin's reaction if she said no.

"And Star…." Robin said, "Why did you let the other night happen if you knew she was alive?"

Star stopped in her tracks, feeling regret crawl up her spine. "I am not the one who started it Robin. You came to me in pain, and I wanted to help you."

"You knew…you _knew _I…we would be betraying her… Why didn't you just push me off?"

"When you love someone…you will do anything to be in their arms even if just for a few minutes…just to feel like they love you back…even if you know it is not true…Now, I suggest you return to Raven." She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't. She wouldn't let him see the pain and regret in her eyes.

Robin stood completely still as she took zombie like steps back into the tower. His eye caught on something glistening in the sun. He looked at her finger to see a ring, familiar letters glowing a menacing red. He went to say something, but she disappeared before he could manage anything out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin walked back into his room slowly to find Raven, staring out the window. His breath was taken from him in an instant; he was surprised to see her all over again for reasons unknown. The few days she was gone, it seemed like an eternity. She turned to him, her eyes still so full of sorrow.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. He didn't need to say anything; they never really did in the past anyways. Their love had never required any bouquets or cards, no chocolates or constant kissing in public. But in this moment, they needed it. For the last few minutes, hours, seconds, whatever it may be, they needed to be reminded of how strong their love was.

Their hearts were full of regret and anguish, but it all melted away as their lips met gently. Fireworks seemed to set off in the sky as their hands rested on each other, their fingers suddenly remembering paths that made them shiver. The suns rays seemed to begin to lessen, Robin figured it was clouds. But Raven could feel her skin begin to heat up. As the sun began to become eclipsed by some foreign body, the symbols began to appear for the last time. Raven pulled away from Robin, her head hurting like never before.

He caught her as she fell to the ground. "Raven!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slade growled under his breath as he felt the fire begin to run through his body, burning at his hands. He was already outside, staring at the permanent solar eclipse that sat in the sky. The mark of scath was bright upon his forehead; he knew what he had to do. He curled his hands into fists, wanting the burning sensation in his fingertips to go away. But all that resulted in was the ground cracking slightly and an army of fire creatures rising next to him. He had his own personal army, courtesy of Trigon. He marched forward, so did they, burning the ground they walked on.

It wasn't very long before he was standing outside the tower, hands lit with anticipation. The only thing he would enjoy about doing this would be the pained look on Robin's face. Oh, how he wanted that little _brat _to suffer after causing Starfire so much pain. He chastised himself for acting that way, since when did he become so caring?

'_Damn her…_' He thought sourly _'Damn all of them…I'm here with a mission and I plan to complete it.'_

He stood tall, his teeth clenched tight as he raised a hand, increasing the number of fiery soldiers that stood beside him. "Come out come out wherever you are!" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing back at him through the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven and Robin looked up towards the window as Slade's voice rang through the air faintly. Rae's expression became stone like as she stood up.

"Looks like we have company…" Robin commented dryly, walking over to his closet and pulling out a uniform.

Rae began to walk towards the door. "Don't. I'll go peacefully…save you all the trouble."

"Raven!" Robin yelled and grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further. "You are not going without a fight, do you hear me?"

She gave a slight scowl. "Don't you get it Robin? This can't be stopped…This day has been planned for over a decade now. If I did have a way out of this, I would've found it by now, believe me."

"Listen to me. Not everything is set in stone. The only thing that is definite is the past, the future…it _can_ be changed. I'm not going to loose you again." His grip tightened slightly.

She felt the tears build in her eyes again; he cared for her so much, like no one else in her life ever had. "Robin…Please…"

"I can't let you go Raven…I can't…Because I know…This time really will be forever…Even if you do end up leaving, I just need to know that we tried, that you didn't go out without knowing how much everyone cared for you, how they would die for you…" He clenched his teeth, tears slowly making their way out of his eyes.

She pulled him into a gentle hug, burying her face in his neck. "I already know….Believe me, I know…But you have to let me go…"

Raven took a step back and her magic began to swirl around her feet; she was teleporting away. Robin reached out his hand to grab her, stop her from leaving again. He cried out her name, his heart breaking all over again as she turned her face away, disappearing into thin air.

"No!" He screamed, pounding a fist through his wall.

His door slid open to reveal Starfire. "Robin you cannot…Where is Raven?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

He looked at her slowly. "She's gone…"

Star's eyes widened. "No…No! This cannot be happening!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slade's army began to part suddenly, drawing his attention to the cause. Raven was walking forward, her face grim. She stared at Slade with such venom; it would have scared most people to the bone.

"What? No fight from your little friends? I was actually looking forward to it…" He mocked.

"Cut the small talk, let's just go." She said through clenched teeth.

He took one last glance at the tower and then began to walk through his army. "As you wish."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were in the living room. Robin stood staring out the window, watching Raven and Slade walk away.

"What the hell are we doin' here man? Shouldn't we be chasing after him? Kicking his ass? Doing _something?_" Cyborg asked assertively.

Rob's mouth twitched into an angered frown. "We let them get a little bit ahead, let Slade think that we're not doing anything. Then, we go and stop them."

Starfire stood up. "I believe we should start following them now. Slade will not so easily believe we have given up, it will give us much more time if we just leave now."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, Star's right. Slade isn't that gullible."

Truth was, Robin wasn't ready to go after Slade just yet. He had this sinking feeling in his heart that they wouldn't be able to do a thing. He couldn't stand to have to see Raven disappear forever. But the remainder of the team was already standing, ready to go. Robin glanced over at them; they looked so brave, trying to hide the worry that filled them.

The streets were barren as the team raced down them. Cyborg was in the t-car, his driving now resembling that of Slade's as he disregarded the few cars on the road. Beast Boy was in the form of a hawk, gliding through the sky at top speed. Starfire was flying of course, right above Robin on his cycle. The residents of the city were all inside; weary to be outside due to the sudden solar eclipse that wouldn't leave.

Robin spoke into his communicator. "Alright, Rae and Slade are at the abandoned library down town."

Everyone confirmed that they had received Robin's message and continued forward, pushing themselves a little harder to make it there faster.

Robin stopped his cycle abruptly at the stairs of the library, pulling off his helmet. The door had already been blasted open, pieces of it lying on the ground. Starfire was second to arrive with Beast Boy and Cyborg appearing seconds after. Without words, Robin pointed to the door and everyone ran into the building. It was so dark, they could barely make out anything. But Robin could see Raven in the distance, walking towards the center of the building where symbols covered the ground.

"Raven!" Robin yelled and ran forward.

She looked back at him, a bit of surprise lining her eyes. "Robin? I thought I told you to…"

He grabbed her hand. "It's not too late…we can still get you out of here…"

Starfire stepped forward. "Raven…please, there must be some other way…"

Rae closed her eyes for a second and Robin pulled his hand away, a stream of her powers had shocked him "It's far too late…" She began to walk forward again.

"Raven! Please!" Robin yelled and tried to run forward, but a black shield stopped him.

She stared at them for a couple of seconds as they tried to take it down, shooting and ramming at it to no avail. Her eyes closed as she got into her usual lotus position, the symbols on her body began to glow a blinding red as a spell began to left her lips.

The team stopped to watch Raven as she yelled out a fateful spell, the symbols on her body peeling off of her and circling her in a dazzling display. A bright light shone and Raven began to fade away. Robin screamed and pounded on the shield as he felt his heart rip in two.

A bright circle of light and flames opened from the ground and an enormous red hand reached up to the sky. Trigon appeared and glared down at the Titans.

"The Earth is mine!" He declared and let his power loose, sending a destructive wave of power through the city and the rest of the world.

The team was sure of death as they were blown back, scattered around the city, unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire gave a slight groan, her fingers clenching into fists as she began to awaken. She felt as if she had been tossed around, but it wasn't the immense pain she expected. No broken bones, in fact, there was hardly any bruising. She put a hand to her head as she sat up and looked around. Everything was stone and nothing more. People were frozen in the streets, their faces plastered into looks of horror. The sky was blood red, signaling the chaos that had overtaken the planet. She wondered how she was even still alive at this point. Why didn't Trigon's powers take affect on her? Then she remembered the ring Slade had given her, she glanced down at it.

"I take it my little gift came in handy?"

Star gasped and turned around to see Slade, standing above her. "Slade!" She enveloped him in one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

He blinked, feeling a bit surprised, but happy nonetheless. Well, until his air surprise became dangerously low. "Starfire…"

She pulled back, smiling embarrassedly. "Oh…sorry…"

"Don't worry about your little friends…they're safe and sound…just a bit…scattered, that's all." He said, reading the worried look in her eyes.

She let out a very slight sigh of relief. "Thank X'hal…"

They stood inspecting each other for a second or two. Star was happy to see Slade, of course, but a larger part of her was angry and confused. "Why…why did you let this happen?" She asked in a pained voice.

Slade peered at her. "I played no part in this. I merely came to retrieve Raven and she came willingly. I used not a bit of violence or force."

Star folded hear arms and turned her back on him angrily.. "But you still played a part…" She turned away, "You will never change, will you? You shall always do what's best for _you _with no consideration to the rest of the world…"

That actually stung him a bit, but he ignored it. "I did part of this for you, I hope you know that. What Trigon has done to this world…Even I wouldn't wish it. I only agreed to keep helping him because I would get my body back…"

"Yes, but at what price? Now, there is no hope left for this planet and the rest of the universe!"

"You don't know that for sure…" He remarked wisely "I've had a plan this entire time. From the moment Trigon called upon me, I was scheming. Do you really think I would let someone else use me as a lackey? He gave me my part of the bargain, so now it's time for me to put my own proposal into action."

Star turned around slowly. "So…you are human again?"

He gave a single nod. "But what good is having my body when all the beds in the world are made out of stone?" He eyed her like a hungry wolf for a few seconds. Whether he was joking or not, well, only Slade knew that answer.

Her cheeks went scarlet for a second and she blinked. "Well…does that mean I may see you without the mask now?"

"Ah, I thought our deal had the phrase 'if we survive' somewhere in there. We have yet to see if we can make it through this."

Star nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. So…what is this plan that you speak of?"

"Well, Raven and I do have a child you know…a child that's not part of the prophecy…a child that's not the portal…" He said slowly.

"You mean to say…" Starfire began cautiously. "…Raven's baby is out there and…"

"…And they are the key to bringing Raven back and saving the world…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin stood up slowly, grimacing at the faint taste of blood in his mouth. He had collided face first with the street on his landing. His eyes slowly took in the destroyed city before him, a grim look overtaking his features. He looked around for any sign of life, but all he saw were a couple black ravens, staring menacingly at him. A small beeping sound caught him off guard and he recognized it as his communicator; someone was trying to locate him.

He pulled it out and opened it up to see Cyborg. "Rob? Oh thank god…" He said, giving a sigh of temporary relief.

"You alright Cy?" Robin asked, taking another glance around. "Where are you?"

Cyborg looked around for a second himself, frowning. "I'm in what used to be the shopping district…you wanna contact the others and meet up someplace?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, just stay where you are, I'll find you."

He closed the communicator and slipped it away, closing his eyes. He had no idea what they would do once they found each other, but any signs of life besides his own pulse would be greatly welcomed. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smears of blood getting left behind.

It took him a long while to reach the shopping district, most likely because he had stopped and marveled at the destruction quite a few times; trying to get his mind to finally realize that all of this was real. He tried to call Starfire quite a few times, as Cyborg had instructed him to do, but it was no use. It just rang endlessly, causing a slight wave of worry to wash through him.

Cyborg greeted him with a bit of happiness when he finally arrived. "I just called B, he's on his way down here as we speak. You try calling Starfire yet?"

"I couldn't get a response…" He took a seat on large piece of stone that used to belong to a building. "What's the use anyways? Did you just call us all together so we can dig graves for each other?" He asked pessimistically.

Beast Boy appeared next to Cyborg. "Well aren't you happy today…" He grumbled.

Robin glared at the changeling. "What? I'm supposed to be skipping for joy because the world ended?"

"That's not what he meant…" Cyborg sighed and sat next to him. "Aren't you usually the one who tells us to keep going? The one who has hope?"

"Question my attitude all you want." He bared his teeth bitterly. "What you guys are failing to see is that a hero needs something to live for, and I don't have a thing."

Silence filled the air for a couple seconds before an all to familiar voice was heard. "Really, Robin? Nothing?"

Rob turned around slowly to see Slade, Starfire standing next to him contently. He was relieved to see her, but repulsed by the fact Slade would even consider making an appearance.

"What the hell do you want?" Robin asked crossly, a scowl set on his face.

Starfire stepped forward. "Robin please, you must hear Slade out he has a plan to…"

"Oh let me guess…" He regarded the pair darkly. "Slade is going to become some sort of knight in shining armor now because _he _isn't the one who caused this. Having some second regrets on your deal now, hmm Slade?"

Star stood in front of Slade to prevent him from lunging at the boy wonder. "Robin! I know you are upset and confused at the moment, but please stop acting like the ass of jack for just a moment."

Beast Boy held in a laugh at Starfire's dialogue. Robin's mouth twitched into a malicious scowl, but he was quiet, waiting for Slade to speak.

"Thank you Starfire…" Slade said quietly and watched her step aside. "You mistake my generosity for regret, Robin. I'm only helping you because it benefits _me_ the most. Raven can still be saved…and so can my child."

"Your child…" Robin muttered under his breath.

"You want help or not? If so, I suggest you quit the smart comments." He really was getting annoyed with Robin's childish attitude. The only reason he continued to cooperate without punching the boy's lights out was because of Starfire.

Cyborg sighed. "Look, just tell us where we can find Rae, and we'll take care of the rest."

"This is a journey only one of you may take. The remaining three must stay here and distract Trigon…Starfire, let's go."

She went to step forward but Robin jumped in front of her. "Oh no, no. If you think you're going to get another pedophile thrill, like you did from Raven, you are sorely mistaken. _I _will go with you."

Slade had to chuckle slightly at that remark, he couldn't help it. "Very well then, let us depart."

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy watched as Slade began to walk away. Robin stared at the three of them coldly.

"I'll bring her back." He said sternly and followed after Slade, a sinking feeling overwhelming him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Blargh. I've been feeling sick lately so that's why this chapter isn't all that great. Though, I did love Robin being an asshole towards Slade and the rest of the team. I decided to go the opposite way from the series and make him real pessimistic about the entire situation. Because, well, angsty Robin rocks.

Ah, I know I said Rae's kid would play a part in this chapter, but I didn't get to squeeze it in. Well, I sort of did, but I promise you, end of next chapter, it'll be…well, you'll see. I'm doing some sketches of scenes from next chapter (because drawing inspires me) and I enjoy how they're turning out.

Sorry Rose n' Pat, cant' do friend responses this time around. I'm going on a field trip and this chapter is a bit rushed. Stupid Hawk Mountian...uh...I mean...YEY FOR HAWK MOUNTAIN! XD

Love,

Emmery


	23. Slade vs Robin

A/N: Okay. I just came back from the field trip from hell. We went to this mountain place and our teacher told us we could go off on our own and meet back up at the buses at like 12:30. So my friends and I were like, 'cool' and decided to follow our teacher anyways. But then we lost sight of our teacher and ended up joining these other upperclassmen. But I was not about to be ordered around by some upperclassmen yielding a stick and yelling. Hell no. XD So I told my two other friends, "Let's go find our way back to the visitors center." What a mistake that was. We ended up finding this cabin and eating our lunch at about 11 and then we wandered around the forest aimlessly for a total of an hour and a twenty five minutes. Yep. We were tired, angry, delusional and cursing up a storm. Finally, we found the road and had to follow it like a mile back up to the visitors center. That was THE scariest thing I have ever gone through. It was gonna start being like the blair witch project where we all start screaming and shit. We had our cellphones with us, but for some reason they wouldn't work, it was so bizarre. But we found our way back and my feet hurt really bad now.

Well, that is my tale on why this chapter is short. It is because I am worn out and I wanted to leave it at a cliffie for dramatic effect. But enjoy Slade and Robin arguing in slight out of characterness!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin and Slade traveled down the spiral staircase without much talking. Just a few directional nods every now and then, but not much else. It wasn't until they reached the two towering doors, marked with the infamous inscriptions that they exchanged any form of conversation.

"I must warn you…you might not like what you see beyond these doors." Slade warned.

Robin peered at him. "I'll take my chances."

They pushed open the doors without much effort, revealing what looked like an artist's depiction of hell. Fire danced around the few stones that created a temporary ground as hot magma sat bubbling like a dormant ocean. Slade jumped into a small boat that was set-aside for anyone who dared to travel this fiery path. Robin jumped in cautiously after him as Slade began to push them forward, via a large staff. It looked similar to a gondola ride, but the circumstances were much different.

"Why'd you do it Slade? It's not like you to be a lackey for anyone…there had to be some other reason behind this." Robin asked, looking at him.

Slade didn't turn around. "My reasons are my own. Why don't you ask your little drinking partner? Oh, well that's if your not too busy using her like a cheap Brazilian whore. "

Robin ground his teeth and growled. "How the hell did you find out about that?"

He chuckled. Oh how he loved to anger Robin like this. "What exactly do you think goes on when Starfire and I meet? A police style interrogation?"

The boy wonder looked at him wearily. "I would hope it would be nothing more than that."

" Starfire and I…We're…_acquaintances._" That word rolled out of his mouth with a bit of distaste. He still found it painfully ironic that a superhero and a villain managed to become friends.

"What type of acquaintances?" Robin asked, his suspicion not hiding an inch.

Slade rolled his eye. "Must you always assume it's something sexual?"

"Well, with you and the younger population…it tends to get a little weird."

"Hmm…Well I'll have you know that she's completely devoted to you." A hint of bitterness shone through his tone of voice.

Robin picked this up and smirked to himself very slightly. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

He knew the game the boy wonder was playing. "Actually I am." It was almost a contest to see who could provoke more anger.

"What?" Rob was just shocked, actually. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I think the same thing to myself every once and a while. But you are so ungrateful; you know that? That girl would jump through hoops for you and you don't even give her a second glance." Slade said crossly.

There was a second of silence as Robin looked at Slade with disbelief. "My decisions are my own…." He said, mimicking Slade's earlier quote. He inspected Slade for a second. "Is that why you're helping us? Because you pity Starfire?"

A single laugh came from him. "Pity? No. That's not why I'm doing this. Is it against the law for me to walk the side of the angels for a change?"

"It should be." He muttered. "No one ever knows quite what to expect from you."

"And I would have it no other way." Slade said with a smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy watched Robin and Slade disappear down the staircase, their hearts dropping a good ounce of hope.

"Great, so he leaves us for death?" Cyborg said bitterly.

Star sighed. "No, Robin and Slade know what they are doing. We should do as they requested and go after Trigon."

"What? And get ourselves killed?" Beast Boy said, raising his voice.

"We will be safe. The only reason Slade let me stay behind is because I have this." She held up her hand, the ring of Azar visible against her orange skin.

Cyborg peered at it. "What…what is that?"

"It is the ring of Azar. It will protect us against Trigon's attacks. Now we must go to him while he is weak." She had taken on a persona of Robin almost, very assertive and serious. No longer was she the confused foreigner.

The boys didn't question her as they began to fly towards Trigon's resting place. Starfire was confident they would not be harmed, but she couldn't help but be worried just a little bit. They stopped behind a building, gathering their thoughts and trying to keep out of Trigon's view. Star closed her eyes, repeating to herself that things weren't as bad as they seemed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Slade and Robin paddled across the molten sea, throwing harsh comments at one another, fire creatures, like those from Slade's army, began to rise from the magma with malicious intent. Slade didn't see them, as he was focused on getting to their location, but Robin did.

One leaped in the boy wonder's direction, but he quickly pulled out his bo staff and smashed it. "Slade…Suggest you call off your crones."

He looked back. "What are you talking about?"

More and more of them began to rise from the magma, surrounding the boat. Robin and Slade were back to back in the middle, glancing all around at them.

"Oh…These? These aren't mine…" Slade said, getting a better grip on the pole he had been using to steer the boat.

They split into two unstoppable forces, slicing through the monsters like a knife through butter. Robin showed his acrobatic skill as he leaped from the sinking rocks, taking out anything that came in his way. Slade's actions were more direct, moving at a top speed, as if he had some sort of newfound power. They met up again on a large platform, standing in the stance they were before, surrounded yet again by the creatures.

"Can't you control these things? Get them to back down?" Robin asked, glaring.

Slade shook his head. "No. Trigon knows what I'm doing and he's trying to stop me. It's no use though. This is nothing two old friends can't handle."

Robin scowled. "With comments like that you still wonder why I act so uncouth around you."

"So it's not the whole rape thing?" Slade asked mockingly, chuckling low.

Robin didn't have time to respond as the monsters closed in. They went to work again, this time in perfect synch. Every jump seemed to be controlled by some godly force, as they made not a step out of order. Before they knew it, the area was cleared, leaving only the two men standing side by side.

"You've gotten better." Slade said, dusting his sleeve off casually.

Rob walked forward towards the dark abyss. "Less talking, more walking."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire flew quickly across the skies, dodging another swipe from Trigon's massive hand. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon, but it was no use. She had to remind herself that their objective was not to strike him, but merely to keep him occupied. Beast Boy flew backward from a hit, a green blur passing through her line of sight.

"Beast Boy? Are you harmed at all?" Star asked, alarmed.

He stood up, holding his head. "Nope, I'm just dandy…"

She flew to his side, and Cyborg joined them, catching his fall on his feet. They all looked to Trigon, teeth bared slightly.

"You fools are becoming quite the nuisance." Trigon said harshly, his voice ringing through the air.

Cyborg stepped forward. "Give us your best shot!" He yelled arrogantly.

Trigon peered at them. "I am not going to waste my strength on you. Do you not understand that I can see everything? I know what you and your little friends are up to. They will not succeed."

Star looked at the guys. They were all wearing equally pale faces. Trigon raised his hand, sending a strong blast of magic in their way. They tried to fight it, sliding on their feet, but they were ultimately blown away like a paper bag in the wind. Starfire nearly bit her tongue as she felt herself collide with the ground again.

"Robin…please hurry…" She whispered painfully, staring up at the void sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin and Slade walked a long way, sliding down cliffs and avoiding falling pieces of ground. They reached a fork in the road, one leading down and the other elevating slightly.

"Are you prepared for this?" Slade asked.

Rob gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Which way?"

Slade pointed to the higher of the two roads. They walked forward, darkness enveloping them temporarily. When light did come back, it was in the form of flames, rested atop steeples engraved with the mark of scath. The rocky path continued forward, but not for too long. They progressed onward when four of the fire creatures rose from the ground.

"You guys again?" Robin remarked.

Slade went to attack, but Robin held a hand out to stop him. He wanted to handle this. Robin moved forward swiftly, almost magically combining two birdrangs into a samurai type sword. He gave a slight feint to the right and then spun quickly, shredding the monsters like paper. Slade watched the entire thing, amused by Robin's newfound skill.

"Have you been training with the Batman again?" Slade asked, following Robin as he progressed forward.

Rob's mouth went into a wry smile. "What can I say? The man has skill."

As they followed the path, they saw nothing more but the same devastating scene of fire and rubble. But, somehow, as they moved more into a cave of sorts, icicles began to appear on the walls. It was a strange sight, to say the least.

"What the…" Robin muttered, tearing one of the icicles off the ceiling.

Slade peered at their surroundings; it suddenly started to become colder. It was getting a bit darker, but the small glow of magma served as a light to lead the way. They stopped abruptly as something passed by their line of sight, a dark shadow of sorts. The air became deafly quiet as they waited for it to pass again.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice asked irately

They couldn't see her, but her voice was prominent in the darkness. Robin peered further into the shadows, behind a wall of growing ice; he could see the silhouette of a person.

"We mean no harm…just come out and talk to us…" Robin said slowly.

"No! Why should I trust you?" More ice began to crawl onto the walls.

Something clicked in Robin's mind. Her powers, she was the one controlling this ice. Whoever this girl was, her powers were obviously unstable.

Slade spoke up, "We are trying to save the world and we think you might be able to help…"

They waited a few seconds as she debated their words. Finally, she stepped from the wall of ice, into the dim light.

Robin and Slade had to stop and stare at her. She looked not a day over the age of ten; her arms and legs were long and frail, as they were with any adolescent. Her blonde, almost white hair was pulled back into a messy, short ponytail, giving full view to her finely cut facial features. Robin couldn't tear away from her eyes; they were a striking violet color, just like Raven's.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Slade. "You…you look familiar…"

"Well I should. I am your father, after all." He smirked under the mask.

Robin looked at Slade, masked eyes wide. "This…. This is Raven's child? But how is she…"

He glanced towards Robin and then back at the girl. "There must have been some sort of warp in time…. So, tell us your name."

She gulped, rubbing her sleeved arm nervously. "My name's…Rumur…"

"What is it with you people and the letter R?" Slade muttered in Robin's direction.

"No time for jokes Slade. How do we stop Trigon and get Raven back? Does she know?" Robin asked impatiently.

He shook his head. "No…I only thought up to this far…"

"Dammit Slade!" Robin cursed; he looked back at Rumur who was staring at them cautiously. "C'mon, we'll think of a plan."

"I…I'm not going with you…. just go away." She pointed in Slade's direction, eyeing him warily. She obviously wasn't getting a good vibe from him.

Rob smirked. "Good, you already hate him. Just come along with us and we'll explain on the way, okay?"

"What? So I'm just supposed to trust two masked freaks? No thanks, I think I'll take my chances here." She crossed her arms.

Slade stepped forward. "I don't think you understand the situation at hand here. You are the key to stopping this hell hole of a world and getting your…_mother _back." He said the word 'mother' with the utmost spite to his tone.

"Me? My mom? I…okay, this is really confusing…" She closed her eyes for a second and then inspected the pair again. She would probably end up starving to death if she chose to stay here and she didn't really didn't trust these guys, but what other choice did she have?

"Fine. I'll go with you…" She muttered and walked forward.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were inside one of the remaining buildings. They sat around a table, bandaging up stray wounds.

"Robin better get back soon…I think Trigon is ready to start taking over the universe…" Cyborg muttered.

She looked to the floor. "I believe I have lost hope…Trigon knows what we are trying to do. He has probably destroyed Slade and Robin by means of those creatures…"

"Do you really think we'd let a couple of mindless fire monsters take us down?" Robin asked arrogantly, standing in the doorway.

The three of them looked up to see Robin, Slade and Rumur standing the doorway.

Cyborg stared at Rumur with a questioning gaze. "Whose the new girl?"

Slade put a hand on her shoulder to which she gave an uncomfortable scowl. "This is Rumur…Mine….and Raven's daughter…." He went to elaborate more when the ground began to shake.

The team looked out the windows to see Trigon rising from his post, power crackling through his hands as he growled. Robin's hands went into fists as he looked back at the team.

"This is it you guys. We get one shot. It's either him or us, no in between. Even if we don't make it, we can at least say that we tried. So what if it's the end of the world? We're still here, we're still friends, that's all that matters." His expression was somber as he looked over each of them.

This was either the end or the beginning…and it was up to them to make it happen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Short but dramatic and to the point. I got a little sidetracked while writing this chapter because I'm working on my new SladeStar story, 'Corner of my eye'. Though I PROMISE you I am not abandoning this story for that one. No, of course not, this is my most successful story ever.

Next chapter is going to be the big battle and probably one of the last three. Oh, I get sad thinking about this story ending…Or perhaps it won't end so soon, I have some ideas in my head, but we'll see how it turns out.

But if you guys enjoyed the SladeStar pairing in this story, you should go take a look at my newest fiction. It's in a different perspective, but a SladeStar story nonetheless.

Okay, Friend Responses:

**Rose**: Muhaha. I knew you would get a kick out of Slade having his body back. But I promise you, once their done with the whole saving the world thing…I will give you your make out scene…with a twist…but you'll get your fill…damn, I better shut up before I give away any other info.

Le gasp! I turned you into a RobRae fan! YEY! YOU HAVE JOINED THE DARKSIDE! Or, you could be like me, a RobRae AND RobStar fan with a preference of one more towards the other. Should I start my ramble on how both of them have their strong points? I think I should. Here we go! (Oh and if you're offended by talk of sex at all…. which is really stupid to even say considering this is you, but my friend Emma gets weirded out by this, just ignore part of it)

Robin and Starfire are like the sweet high school sweetheart couple. They hold hands and kiss under the setting sun and have little picnics on Sundays. Perhaps there is some of Starfire's happiness pudding. Then, when the lights go out at night, they have like gentle 'love making' sex, ya know? The kind where it's more passion rather than the number of orgasms….XDD!

Robin and Raven, however, would be the opposite. They don't need all the mushy stuff to define their relationship. Perhaps a bit of handholding couldn't hurt, but when they gazed into each others eyes, people would just KNOW they were together. They have that sexy, emo couple thing going on. Then, when the moon rises, it gets kinky. Yes, there would still be the elements of 'love making' sex, but with a bit more roughness and the orgasms count ranking pretty high in their priority list. Perhaps a little S&M couldn't hurt…cha know?

Yes, I have WAY too much time on my hands to evaluate fictitious relationships. But, hell, I make myself sound smart sometimes.

And to your musical/fan fiction; that was GREAT. I love how Slade just dissed Cyborg. Yeah, that's right Cyborg, take your mechanical ass and go to one of your…-counts- like five or six girlfriends…pimp. Slade's quote about the one eyed buddies…that's from SOMEWHERE…Oh yeah! Pretty baby! YEEEYY! That has to be one of the greatest parodies ever.

Well, I look forward to your next review. You are truly hilarious Rose. Did you know I named my ipod mini Rose? It's mostly 'cause she's pink (I assign them genders and names) but then I thought of you. My mom's green one is named olive…. Heh. Well, hasta la vista!

**Pat**: Did you know you're song writing skills are AMAZING? I didn't know it was possible to compose so many lines about kicking Starfire's ass. It's wonderful.

Well, when I went to Hawk Mountain…I didn't see anything on the lines of Hawk Girl OR even any raptors of any kind. I saw a grand total of one squirrel. I named it Eduardo. My friend suggested we eat him when we got lost, but I said we could eat his twin brother Fernando. Yep, I name nearly everything with some sort of Spanish name. Speaking of which, we were Spanish class and we were learning the word for wrestling in Spanish and it was like 'Lucha' or something like that so I go, "Oh like on Cartoon Network that show Mucha Lucha!" and everyone sort of blinked at me. I was like, "Yes. I have no life."

Anyways, why is Robin in a green Speedo a bad image? I don't think it is….now him in those assless riding chaps…that could get weird.

I love to dance. I love to play dance dance revolution at my friend's house. For Christmas, I want the Mario version. It's like, Mario we're going to show the world that you CAN break dance better than luigi and toad combined.

Damn, before I forget, your last review before this where you made the comment about how I should have a boyfriend, thankie! I was very flattered. I mean, I don't go kicking guys in the crotch, contrary to popular belief, but alas, I am alone and left to chase after my best friend who is two years older than me…. but acts like he's twelve.

Mmmk, I better shut up now. But I can't wait to hear from you again! –Large grin-


	24. The End

A/N: Blah. Before I begin this chapter, I must truly apologize for the quality of it. I was reading back on my earlier work and cursing at myself because it was much better back then. Yes, it needed a bit of spell checking and proofreading, but the elements were still really much better. I've gotten caught up with work in school and I recently lost my best friend due to a really stupid fight, so I've been under a lot of stress. I know, excuses, excuses, but that's why I hate this chapter so much, no matter how many times I may write it.

Alright, here it goes:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin and the rest of the team stepped out of the building, looks of determination upon their faces. Starfire's hands were lit up their ghostly green as she stood beside Robin and Slade. Cyborg's arm was already a cannon, aimed high into the heavens. Beast Boy was in the form of a gorilla, ready to throw and crush anything that came into his path. The little girl, Rumur was hiding behind Robin, staring up at Trigon as he moved through the city towards them.

Slade glanced towards Robin and held out a hand. "Give me that sword of yours."

Rob raised a masked eyebrow. "What? What for?"

"Just do it!" Slade commanded, growing all too weary of Robin's questioning attitude.

As soon as Slade gripped the sword in his hands, Robin gave a triumphant yell of 'Titans Go!'. They all charged forward, yelling out battle cries as they inflicted their attacks on Trigon.

Cyborg was the first to attack from the ground, aiming at Trigon's head with his sonic cannon. He was quick to avoid any swipes the giant gave by riding on Beast Boy in the form of a horse. Robin scaled the remaining rubble, using it to gain height and throw freeze disks into Trigon's eyes. The giant gave a deafening yell as he clawed at the ice that blurred his vision.

Rumur below stood gaping, "Whoa…They're actually….hurting him…" She whispered. She looked at her own hands and remembered Slade telling her she was the key to saving this world…

Starfire flew around Trigon in a circle, throwing an endless assault of starbolts at him. But the most surprising attack of the team had to have been Slade's. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, Robin's blade perched precariously in his hands. With a spin in the air, he cut off one side of Trigon's massive crown. He would have implanted the blade in Trigon's head, but was swiped away quickly by the giant's flailing hands.

"Enough!" Trigon roared and swept his hands in a powerful blow, swatting the team away like a few useless flies. They had managed to get in a few attacks, but it proved to be a fruitless attempt. Rumur watched with horror as the team landed all around her. She gave a slight yelp and ran to Robin's side, shaking him.

"No! No…Get up! Please!" She begged as she heard Trigon's looming footsteps advancing on her.

"So this is who they depend on to defeat _me_? A little girl?" Trigon asked mockingly, standing ominously above her.

She swallowed hard, the only thing she had to rely on to even have a slim chance of living were her powers. She heard her hands crackle with the glowing ice that began appear. But how would she even begin to do this? No one had explained any of this to her, all she knew is that the only people who could actually harm him were laying limp on the ground behind her. Something inside her told her not to give up, a power began to sweep through her, like dark lightening in the sky.

"The spell…." She heard a voice say slowly.

Rumur turned around sharply to see the older of the masked men, her supposed father, pushing himself up slowly. Somehow, he was awake. She stared at him and then looked back at Trigon who was growling at Slade.

"W-What?" She whispered harshly.

He stood up with a groan, glaring up at Trigon who was awaiting their next move. The red giant was so damn confident they couldn't hurt him. Oh how wrong he would be.

"Your mother…she has a spell…you can stop him." Slade managed out, he sounded like he was in immense pain. His hands curled into fists, and Rumur noticed briefly that he was wearing a golden ring on his right hand.

She had no idea what he was talking about but didn't have a choice to ask any more questions. Trigon began to shoot a disastrous red beam in their direction. Rumur screamed and put her hands in front of her to block the light. She was certain of death, but somehow, she was blocking the relentless attack. Her hands were encased in ice and some sort of…darkness.

Slade looked at her hands. "That's it! Your mother's power! Unleash it!" He commanded.

A voice inside her began to come alive, whispering three words to her over and over again. Her eyes seemed to go blank for a moment as the focused in on the voice.

"A-Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She yelled out, her lips being controlled by some unknown force as she opened her palms to the sky, swirls of light and ice flowing out of them.

The rest of the team began to awaken slowly to sight before them. Rumur was surrounded by a glowing light as she stood up, pushing further against Trigon's power. Everyone shielded their eyes for a second as a flash of light went through the area. When they could see again, they had to blink a couple of times to believe what was before their eyes.

Raven stood beside Rumur, her teeth barred slightly as she shot a powerful stream of magic in Trigon's direction. He gave a loud scream that echoed through the skies above, Raven's white cape fluttered through the air as Trigon fell to his knees, admitting defeat in a roar.

A bright light swept through the Earth, giving it a second chance at life. Flesh was returned from it's stony grave and people took in a gasp of air, wondering what had just happened. Raven took in a deep breath herself and opened her eyes back up.

"R…Raven…" Robin whispered, standing up slowly with the remainder of the team.

Slade held Rumur in his arms as she had fallen back unconscious a few seconds earlier. They all stood for a second, taking in the grand sight of life. It was a miracle, really, that they were even here. Robin and Raven instantly embraced in a hug, the sun shining triumphantly down on them like a silent victory cheer from the rest of the solar system.

"That…That was amazing…" Cyborg said, gaping at Raven.

"Yeah, it really was…but it wasn't just me…" Raven was smiling slightly. She looked over at Slade and Rumur, gratitude lining her eyes.

Slade knew what she was going to say. He held his arms out, offering Rumur to Raven silently. She took her with great pride, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you…" Raven she said silently in Slade's direction.

Starfire was standing beside Slade already, her hand rested on his upper arm, gripping it slightly. Robin noted this with a very faint scowl but put his arm around Raven. They all traveled home, needing a good rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cyborg was in the kitchen with Beast Boy. They were both donning chef hats and cheering triumphantly as they cooked a celebratory breakfast. Robin, Raven and Rumur were in the living room, sitting on the couch. Robin's arm was firm around Raven's shoulders as Rumur was still asleep in Raven's lap.

"I hope she's gonna be okay…" Raven said worriedly, stroking her long blonde hair.

Robin smiled. "Ah, she'll be fine. She is _your _daughter after all. Besides, she helped save the world, I'd be needing a good nap if I were her too."

Raven gave a true smile, kissing Robin gently on the cheek. "I'm glad all of this is over…Though I still can't help but wonder why Slade gave her up so easily…"

Rob sighed. "Well, perhaps he just had had a change of heart…"

"Slade and a change of heart?" Raven snorted in contempt. "What could make that happen?"

"Well…You never know…Slade can surprise the hell out of people…" He muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx ;

Starfire stood on the roof of the tower, Slade by her side. The Titans didn't know she had brought him here, they had just assumed she went off to rest after the battle. They had been just standing here for quite some time now, watching the waves crash against the rocks below as the sun took a gentle retreat behind the clouds.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with your friends…celebrating with waffles or something?" Slade asked, breaking the silence.

She smiled faintly, looking over at him. "This is much more enjoyable than any Earthly foods…I am sure…" She paused for a second, "But…I must admit I am nervous…"

He peered at her. "About what?"

Slowly, her hand rested on the orange side of his mask, her fingers smoothing the metal slowly. "I am nervous because…once this mask is off of your face…I am not certain I will be able to control myself…"

Slade chuckled. "Now is that really such a bad thing?" He rested a hand on her hip, pulling her forward slightly.

She closed her eyes and pulled the mask off with ease, throwing it to the ground with a small 'clank'. Slade let out a long sigh, feeling the crisp morning air sweep across his skin. It had been far too long since he had been outside without his mask on.

Starfire opened her eyes very slowly, gazing up at him. Her lips parted very slightly in a gasp as she took in his appearance. His hair, it was a blazing white, a color so very uncommon on her planet. It was messily spiked, falling over his left eye in a mysterious shadow. Her fingers danced along the fine curve of his jaw. How she had longed to see him, and she certainly was not disappointed.

He was trying so hard not to kiss her, it was nearly killing him. He cupped the side of her face with one of his massive hands like he had so long ago, back from their first few meetings. They didn't even notice the door on the roof opening up to reveal Robin.

"Starfire are…." Robin began but stopped in his tracks.

Star looked over at Robin, mouth slightly agape. "R-Robin…"

Rob clenched his teeth slightly, ignoring Slade's presence for his own sake. "Starfire…Could you and I have a moment alone…."

He didn't give her a chance to respond. He hastily grabbed her wrist and began to walk her away from Slade. She gasped and went along angrily, Slade watched with curiosity, his eyebrow perched slightly.

"Robin! What is the meaning of this!" Starfire demanded.

"Look, I knew he had a thing for you…but…Starfire…you can not tell me that you actually love him!" Robin pointed in Slade's direction.

Star crossed her arms. "And what if I do?"

"He's….He's Slade for crying out loud!" Robin hissed. "He's basically the devil in armor!"

"Well I see him differently. He has changed considerably Robin, I can promise you."

Rob ran a hand through his hair. "Look Star, I'm just…"

"Robin…I have moved on from my feelings for you…can you not be happy for me?" Her eyes showed pain for a second.

"I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you to end up getting hurt…"

"Your concern is most appreciated, but I will be fine. Slade and I are going to be very happy together as I am sure you and Raven will be." A soft smile graced her lips.

He still wasn't completely convinced, but that smile of hers did help to ease a bit of his anxiety. He had never seen her…_glow_ like this, it was amazing.

"Fine…I can't control who you do and don't love…Just be careful, alright?" He returned the smile, although it was weary, and walked back into the tower, leaving the pair alone again.

Star took a deep breath and walked back over to Slade, she understood Robin's worries and also understood the only way for them to change. "You must promise me one thing…" She told Slade and stood firm before him.

"Hmm?" He turned around, their eyes locking again instantly.

She leaned forward, "You have to apologize to Raven and Robin…"

His eye widened slightly. "What?" Well, this was certainly the last thing he expected to her to say.

"Robin and Raven will be very reluctant to acknowledge our relationship if they still hold a grudge towards you. Perhaps if you apologize, they will have a slight change in heart." She peered at him, knowing he couldn't resist her request.

Slade knew it too, she was like a spoiled child. "Alright, Alright…but not until you give me my gift…"

She giggled and without words, floated upward, pressing her lips to his softly. He went rigid for a second, it had been so very long since he had kissed anyone, a shudder of pleasure washed through him instantly, surprising him. But it wasn't long before he wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her close in a jovial embrace.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted slowly for air. Starfire gave a slight sigh, her breath cool on Slade's lips as they gazed at each other for the umpteenth time that day.

"Slade…" Starfire's lips danced dangerously with the small space between them. "I love you…"

At that moment, Slade felt his heart unfreeze completely. She had managed to tear open the cold tomb it had been asleep in for so very long. All of the pain and tragedy he had suffered, none of that was important now. She finally loved him as much as he loved her, and that, was all that truly mattered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rumur opened her eyes slowly, a Raven's face coming into view. She blinked a couple of times, and sat up slowly.

"W-Where am I?" She asked.

She noticed Robin reclaiming his seat on the sofa as she took in her surroundings. It was a living room of sorts, she knew that and the sun…it had come out from behind the clouds, shining bright as ever through the large window that gave view to a shining sea.

"You're home." Raven answered gently, gripping Rumur's hand tightly.

From some distant memory, Rumur knew that voice. So serene and melancholy all at once. "You're…Raven…My…Mom?" She looked at Robin. "And you…you were with that other guy…"

Robin nodded. "Your dad…" He finished for her.

Raven pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay…" She paused for a second. "And thank goodness we got you past the diapers stage." She muttered.

"You know, we all owe you a big thanks." Robin gave a warm smile and Rumur looked at him curiously.

"I didn't do anything special…Did I?"

Both Raven and Robin chuckled lightly at what an understatement that was. Raven brushed some hair from her face. "Yeah, you did actually. You saved the world, with a couple people helping, but you played a big part. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now."

The trio didn't see Starfire walk in with Slade, his arm around her shoulders protectively. He had left his mask off after Star had convinced him using a few seductive looks. She couldn't stop the glowing smile on her lips, yet Slade somehow managed to keep his look very solemn.

"Sorry to break up the family moment…but I need to talk to the two of you in private for a moment." Slade said, he glanced around the tower cautiously, realizing he had never actually been in here.

Both Raven and Robin looked over at Slade, surprise and derision lining their expressions. Robin couldn't quite get over the fact he was without his mask, it was…creeping him out. He had spent countless hours, and perhaps even days in research trying to find who was under that mask. Now he just waltzed out into the open without it on. Raven was a bit surprised too, especially by the fact that his arm was around Starfire.

"What could you possibly have to say? Are you starting to regret giving up Rumur?" Raven asked, her udder contempt for him coming back to life.

He gave a very audible sigh. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

Robin crossed his arms. "Just get on with it Slade, we don't need to go in private for anything."

Slade's mouth twitched into a slight scowl. "I wanted to say…." His voice was low, he really hated this word. "I'm…sorry." The last word came out bitterly. He sounded similar to a small child, apologizing for hitting someone on purpose.

Starfire kicked Slade's foot, chastising him for his demeanor. Robin and Raven's eyes were wide, mouths dropped open slightly. They gazed at one another, trying to see if they had heard correctly.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Raven said, blinking.

Slade peered at the both of them jadedly. "No…I really am sorry for what I have done to both of you…" His words were still coming out in a low grumble, but somewhere inside of him...he meant it. He still needed to wash his mouth out with soap right about now….

Robin let out a very lengthy sigh. "It's nice to hear that but…Do you really expect us to believe you turned over a new leaf so fast?"

Starfire stepped forward. "Robin…Please, trust me, Slade is a new man. He has certainly overturned a large, new leaf. He did help us save the world after all…"

Raven frowned slightly. She was worried for Starfire, but at the same time…she had never seen her look as happy as she did now. Perhaps if Starfire could see some good in Slade, everyone else could too…

"Hey! We finally finished breakfast!" Cyborg yelled, wiping waffle batter off of his face.

Beast Boy stood on one of the chairs. "Prepare yourselves for the best breakfast ever!"

Robin took Rumur over to the breakfast table after giving Slade a look of, 'we're not quite done yet'. Raven stood up and peered at Slade.

"Look…I'm not quite ready to accept the apology yet…I doubt I ever will be…but…You're free to have waffles. You did help save the world after all…" She looked towards Starfire who was smiling at her and went off to join Robin and the others.

Star looked up at Slade. "I am sorry they did not accept your apology."

He shrugged. "I didn't really expect them to…it's going to take some time, but hell, I did what you asked me to."

She giggled, blushing slightly. "And I shall keep my promise to you for doing so." She gazed at her finger, the ring of azar had been replaced by something else very special; a diamond.

They walked over to join everyone else in the breakfast feast. The waffles were slightly burnt and tasted weird…but no one really seemed to care.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: -actually crying- No…this is the last chapter….Oh my god…I can't believe it. I thought I could extend it a bit longer but, after much careful consideration, I decided against it. –sniffle- I'm going to miss you all so very dearly! But oh my god, never in a million years did I think I would reach OVER 500 reviews. This is amazing you guys and I can't thank you enough! I've laughed so many times and I'm REALLY going to miss this story.

But, good news, I'm staring another RobRae fic as I type this. No idea if it will be as wildly successful as this one, but it should be fun to write because RobRae just rocks my world! So, please, check out my new story once I have it up and tell me what you think!

Thanks again you guys a million times over. If you want, in your reviews, tell me what your favorite part of the story was. Mine has to be…either Robin and Raven's first kiss or when Starfire was seducing Robin. Just some good times right there. Heh.

Alright, the two people I'm going to miss the most, here are your responses:

**Pat: **Hiiiii! Let me start off by saying, No, I am totally NOT mad about you with the whole text messaging thing. I very much understand your angle with not wanting people to get hurt; It's cool

Anyways, let me start by saying that my mom fell in love with one of those guys that refills vending machines. He was a lot younger than her….(mah mom has problems) but she thought he was so hot and it was kinda creepy. Which also brings me to the important point that the vending machines rip me off atleast 4 times a month. THEY TAKE MY MONEY. But they make up for it when I buy a 75 cent drink and it gives me 85 cents back.

But man, you really put me in my place with the whole RobRae and RobStar thing. Damn, you served me very well, didn't cha? But I totally agree we need a group name. Hows about……Los EmosChicos The Emo children! The ending changes based on who ye are talkin' about. Do you take Spanish? I do, 'cause I'm part Puerto Rican and I can pronounce the words all fancily. And when I say burrito the r's always make that funny car sound….grrrrr! Even when I don't want them to.

You know what, you are wrong. Not EVERY villan wears tight clothing. What about Cinderblock? Or Trigon? Well…I guess you could put them under the 'little to no' clothing category, but still…XD

I'm going to miss you Pat, so I hope you'll head over to my new story, which I think will be named 'Night Life'. Perhaps by the time you read this, my lazy ass will have posted it.

Gonna go review your new chapter now! YEY ROBSLADE! XDD

**Rose: **Tcha is a fun word. My language arts teacher uses it a lot. Then again, she uses the word 'shit' a lot too….yeah.

Can I be a mistress of some sort? Like….OH! I wanna be the mistress of darkness! YEAH! I could be all like….LIGHT IS NOT COOL BITCHES! BE LIKE ME AND LOVE DAAAAARRRRKKK

Yep, been tappin' the Vodka again. My parents are away in Bore'sburgh….Oops, I mean Pittsburgh. -.- That place is….GAH. Every damn thing is from Wal Mart. My uncle or something…bought me this lotion set and I was like 'cool it's not wal mart branded' and then I was reading the bottle last week and it said 'Produced by Wal Mart Industries' I was like, DAAAAMMMNN. It's 'cause there's litereally not a mall within…50 miles of where my Dad's side of the family lives.

Okay, for Rumur's powers…I had some SERIOUS thinking to do. I was like, okay, well, where people get their super powers from are a BIT complicated. Because we have the following options:

A) You're born with them (Starfire for example)

B) Lab accident (Beast Boy and Cyborg)

Or you could just be like Robin and be all NINJA/SAMURAI! Like, tcha. XD

Anyways, on my coupling preference it gets REALLY complicated. I mean, I started out, when I first watched the show, I was a DIEHARD RobStar fan gal and I refused to accept Robin with anyone else. XD Then, a friend of mine, god bless her heart, got me really into RobRae and this little fan fiction came out of it. I still am a RobStar fan girl, and I'm pretty sure besides BBTerra (god help anyone who loves that couple….-stabs ex-best friend-) they're the only romance we're gonna get on T.T.

LYKE OMG TR33Z R T3H AW50M3Z! I love, love, love Slade's daughter, Rose. 'scuse me whilst I go Nerd for a second but…-puts on dorky glasses- In the Nightwing Comics, They have Deathstroke (The dood Slade basically is, they just didn't name him Deathstroke 'cause they can't say death on TV…makes a lot of sense I know) and it has Richard Grayson, all growed up and ready to kick ass and it has Rose! All bad ass gal, workin' for her dad and being uber sexy with Richard. They'd make one hot couple if you ask me….Okay, I'll stop now. But that's a good series, I think you'd like it with sexy, violent Slade in there.

So let us party, party well. Party and go down to Mexico where I don't think they frown upon incest as much as they do here….XDDD! We all speak broken Spanish and be the Los EmosChicos. I'm going to miss ye Rose, but you're reviewing my new story…Thankie! Oh, and speaking of parties, I'm throwing one on Saturday because my mom was stupid enough to trust me alone in our house for 3 days while my parents go to Pittsburgh…Boooooringest place on Earth, I assure you. Our deal was that I have to rake leaves and she would let me stay by myself. Yeah, leaves can kiss my ass. Well, gotta go now!

Love you all and hope to see you next story,

Emmery


End file.
